Closer
by Aphrodite Girl 13
Summary: "Takdir memang sialan. Tapi, entah bagaimana caranya bahkan setelah ia menjungkir balikkan kehidupan seseorang dan mengutak atik perasaannya, banyak orang menilai takdir tidak seseialan kelihatannya"/Ch 6 finaly update, RNR mina?
1. Chapter 1

Closer

 _ **Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto own everything, I owned nothing exept some OC character and this fict.**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, Typo and Miss Typo everywhere, under 17 please don't come closer, DLDR please**_

" _ **Takdir memang sialan. Tapi, entah bagaimana caranya bahkan setelah ia menjungkir balikkan kehidupan seseorang dan mengutak atik perasaannya, banyak orang menilai takdir tidak seseialan kelihatannya. –Aphrodite girl 13"**_

 **Chapter One : Somebody that I used to know**

 _New York, USA_

Jam sebelas. Sakura menaikkan alisnya dan menggeleng pelan, menghisap pelan rokok yang terapit diantara kedua jemari lentiknya dan mengangkat satu jarinya kearah bar tender tampan bersurai coklat yang ia kenal.

"Lex, Tequila untukku." Pria bernama Alexander Russo itu mengangguk dan tersenyum menggoda kearanya,

" _In a minute , Sakura."_ ia tersenyum padanya dan mengangguk, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lantai dansa tempat Ino sedang melakukan kegiatan 'membakar kalorinya' dengan seorang pria bersurai ebony yang Sakura kenali sebagai salah satu pelukis yang di temuinya di venesia bulan kemarin. Ia menggeleng melihat kelakuan sahabat pirangnya itu yang masih belum berubah bahkan sejak mereka duduk di bangku tahun pertama di NYU.

" _C'mon_ Sakura, kau tidak akan menghentak lantai dansa dan membakar kalori dalam tubuh mu itu? Lex, Martini untukku." Naruto sudah duduk di sebelahnya dan mengeluarkan pematik api dan rokok dari dalam kantung celana bahannya.

"aku sudah memiliki jadwal setiap minggu untuk membakar kaloriku. Yoga." Naruto memutar bola matanya dan menghisap rokoknya dan bergumam 'yang benar saja'

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Siapa?" Naruto menghisap rokoknya sekali lagi sebelum menghembuskan kembali asap nikotin dan menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Uchiha." Sakura menegak tequila nya dan memanggil bartender untuk memesan kembali gelas ke tiganya.

"Belum." Ujarnya, Sakura mengambil satu batang lagi rokok dari dalam tasnya.

" _Well,_ berencana bertemu dengan mantan suami tampanmu itu?" Sakura memutar bola matanya, yang benar saja.

"dia sudah menikah dengan Hinata, ingat?" Naruto mengangguk,

"Akan bercerai sepertinya." Sakura nyaris tersedak tequila nya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto menangakat kedua bahunya

" _Okaa-san_ bilang kalau mereka bertengkar sering sekali, Daichi dan Daisuke harus di titipkan pada Mikoto _-basan_ karena hal itu, kau tahu? Sasuke masih membiarkan istrinya berbicara lebih banyak dengan asisten dan sekertarisnya ketimbang dirinya." Sakura tidak heran dengan kalimat terakhir roommate nya itu. Bahkan, saat ia menikah dengan Sasuke alasan itu adalah pemicu utama banginya untuk melayangkan gugatan cerai kepada bungsu Uchiha itu, untungnya ia belum memiliki anak dengan pria itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku harus pulang dan menyeret pulang Ino sebelum dia berakhir di ranjang dengan si pelukis sialan itu." Sakura tertawa, ia membiarkan Naruto membayar minumannya dan mengikuti pria itu dari belakang,

"Ada rapat dengan klien?" Naruto mengangguk,

"Klien penting, ayahku bisa membunuhku kalau aku tidak bisa menangani tender gila ini. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan kalau ku tunjuk sebagai penanggung jawab lagi." Sakura tertawa,

"Dengan senang hati." Naruto tertawa keras sebelum menghampiri sepupu pirangnya itu dan mengajaknya untuk ikut dengan mereka, tapi seperti biasa Si pirang itu menolak mentah-mentah dan dengan sedikit argument diantara mereka, akhirnya hanya Sakura dan Naruto yang kembali ke _penth house_ mereka.

New York di tengah malam memiliki keindahan tersendiri baginya, Sakura terpaku memandang keluar jedela mobil sport milik Naruto sementara pria itu menelfon seseorang untuk membawa mobilnya dan mobil Ino ke _Penth house_ mereka, ia bilang Sakura dan Ino terlalu mabuk untuk mengemudi dan dia tak akan mengambil resiko terburuk apapun yang bisa membuat mereka terluka, oh ingatkan dia apa saja yang bisa di lakukan oleh putra Minato Namikaze ini.

"Naruto, kau dan Shion kembali berkencan?" Naruto menoleh dan mengangguk,

" _Well,_ aku memiliki anak dengannya, menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan mereka dan sebanyak apapun wanita di kantor yang sudah berusaha ku kencani dan tidur denganku, tak ada yang sebaik Shion. Apa lagi yang kau harapkan?" Sakura meninju pelan lengan sahabatnya itu,

"Kalau begitu kau harus mencari rumah atau penth house lain untuk tinggal dengan mereka." Naruto menatap horror kearahnya,

"Kau tahu komitmen adalah hal yang paling menakutkan." Sakura memutar bola matanya dan memukul belakang kepala atasannya itu,

"Bodoh. Kau sudah memiliki anak dengannya apalagi yang kau tunggu untuk menikahinya?" Naruto memutar bola matanya,

" _Well,_ kau terdengar seperti ibu dan adikku. Aku menafkahi Boruto dengan rutin dan memberikan dia pendidikan dan kehidupan yang layak selama enam tahun ini, Sakura. Aku ayah yang bertanggung jawab." Kalimat terakhir pria pirang itu membuatnya tertawa.

"Ingatkan aku untuk tidak membunuhmu saat kau tidur." Naruto tertawa dan mengacak surai merah jambunya.

"Kami akan menikah. Akan ku pastikan itu, Boruto mulai menuntutku untuk lebih sering menginap dirumah mereka." Sakura mengangguk

"Anak itu lebih cerdas dari ayahnya." Naruto tergelak dan mengangguk setuju, saat itu Naruto sudah memarkirkan mobilnya dan mereka sudah tiba di gedung apartement tempat mereka tinggal.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Sakura memilih untuk tinggal sendiri, gajinya sudah cukup untuk membeli apartementnya sendiri tapi, Ino dan Naruto enggan membiarkan ia tinggal sendiri setelah ia bercerai dengan Sasuke dan memintanya untuk tinggal dengan mereka. Pertama, Ino tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Naruto yang sering membawa perempuan berbeda-beda saat ia putus dengan Shion dua tahun yang lalu dan yang kedua ia tidak betah sendirian terlalu lama di apartementnya karena Naruto pasti akan lebih sering pergi untuk perjalanan bisnisnya dan jadilah, ia terjebak diantara dua manusia pirang ini. Lagi pula, ia membeli penth house ini secara patungan dengan kedua sahabatnya itu diawal tahun setelah mereka lulus dari NYU. Ia memang hanya tinggal selama dua tahun di penth house ini setelah lulus, ia menikah dengan Sasuke dan kembali ke Jepang, tapi dua tahun kemudian mereka bercerai dan Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke New York.

Sasuke menikah lagi dengan teman kuliahnya di Todai, Hyuga Hinata dan memiliki anak kembar dengan putri keluarga Hyuga itu dan setelah empat tahun mereka akan bercerai? Pria itu jelas-jelas kehilangan akal sehatnya. Sakura naik kekamarnya sementara Naruto masih duduk di bars stool dan sibuk dengan laptopnya, pakaian kantornya sudah ia ganti dengan kaus dan celana piama miliknya, segelas wisky ada disebelahnya sementara ia fokus menatap layar laptopnya.

"Aku tidur duluan, selamat malam." Naruto hanya bergumam sebagai balasan, Si pirang itu dan pekerjaannya, mengingatkan dia akan Sasuke yang mengunci diri berjam-jam diruang kerjanya. Sasuke ya, dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya sendiri seperti apa pria itu sekarang, apa memiliki dua orang putra membuatnya lebih dewasa? Tapi dari cerita Naruto malam ini, mantan suaminya itu sepertinya belum berubah banyak. Oh, ayolah hampir semua Uchiha seperti itu kan? Oke, Itachi dan Shizui adalah pengecualian. Mantan kaka ipar dan sepupu nya itu adalah dua Uchiha favoritenya.

Sakura terdiam diatas ranjangnya, memandang keatas langit langit kamarnya. Sasuke. Sosok yang hindari selama enam tahun belakangan ini, seseorang yang berhasil mencabik-cabik perasaannya sesaat setelah ia setuju untuk berpisah dan menandatangani surat gugatan cerainya, apa kabarnya dia? Bagaimana dia sekarang? Dalam hatinya ia ingin tertawa, Sasuke sudah berhasil memulai hidup barunya, memiliki istri yang sempurna dan dua orang anak laki-laki kembar, sementara ia masih disini, berusaha menolak hampir semua pria yang mengajak nya berkencan dengan sejuta alasan. Dia masih terjebak dengan masa lalunya sementara mantan suami sintingnya itu sedang dalam proses perceraian. Jangan membuatnya tertawa, Sasuke Uchiha, apakah karir, perusahaan, saham dan uangmu lebih berharga daripada keluarga yang kau miliki saat ini? Sakura menghela nafasnya, memasang earphone di telinganya sebelum menutup kedua kelopak matanya itu berusaha untuk tidur.

 _Kantor pengadilan Tokyo, Jepang_

Ia menyusuri lorong bangunan berarsitektur barat itu dengan mantap, seorang wanita bersurai coklat yang tidak lain adalah kakak ipar dan kuasa hukumnya itu berjalan beriringan disampingnya. Ini yang kedua kalinya. Ia terlihat tidak gugup sama sekali jangan di tanya kenapa, bahkan saat Hinata melayangkan gugatan cerai kemeja kerjanya dua bulan yang lalu tanpa ragu ia menandatanganinya hari itu juga, ia tidak ragu jika harus menghadapi hakim kota itu sekali lagi untuk mengakhiri pernikahan bisnis ini dengan Hinata. Wanita itu bisa membawa kedua putranya dia bisa lakukan itu selama, mereka berdua akan menghabiskan waktunya di Amerika bersamanya untuk liburan musim panas.

Sasuke tak akan mencoba melawan atau mempertahankan Hak asuh anak, dia bukan bajingan yang tega merebut anak-anak dari ibu mereka lagi pula, ia tahu Hinata dalah satu-satunya orang yang mereka butuhkan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada difikiran mu, kau bahkan menandatangani surat perceraianmu dalam waktu satu hari? Kau butuh setidaknya enam bulan untuk menandatangani gugatan dari Sakura." Sasuke tak banyak berkomentar,

"Percayalah padaku aku sendiri juga terkejut." Ujarnya, Hana membuka pintu ruang pengadilan, Itachi dan keluarganya juga keluarga Hinata sudah ada disana. Ia duduk di kursinya tepat disebelah Hana, suara pintu di buka mengusik pendengarannya, wanita bersurai indigo itu masuk dengan Kiba –adik Hana- sebagai pengacaranya,

"Kami mohon berdiri, Hakin Hatake akan memasuki ruang sidang." Semuanya berdiri dari tempat duduknya saat Hatake Kakashi memasuki ruang sidang lalu duduk kembali saat hakim kota itu duduk di kursinya. Ia membaca berkas yang ada di mimbarnya sementara Sasuke duduk tenang di sebelah Hana, ia menghela nafas sekali dan melirik Hinata. Dia terlihat tenang, sangat tenang seolah-olah pernikahan yang berjalan selama lima tahun ini tak ada artinya sama sekali, bukan kah kau juga seperti itu Sasuke?

Kakashi berdeham dan memandang mereka berdua bergantian, lalu bersiap membacakan putusannya,

"Baiklah, berdasarkan hukum negara Jepang maka dengan ini aku menyatakan Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuga resmi bercerai, dan berdasarkan hukum monarki negara Jepang hak asuh dari Daichi dan Daisuke Uchiha akan jatuh ketangan Hinata Hyuga, ibu kandung keduanya." Palu di ketuk tiga kali dan dengan itu Sasuke sadar ia dan Hinata sudah selesai sepenuhnya, Sasuke melepas cincin pernikahannya dan membuangnya tepat setelah mereka keluar dari gedung pengadilan.

Ia menghampiri Daichi dan Daisuke yang nyaris menangis, kedua putranya itu memeluk nya, Sasuke tersenyum pelan dan membalas pelukan mereka mencium puncak kepalanya satu persatu.

" _Tou-san_ akan pergi ke New York?" Daichi membuka suara, Sasuke mengangguk

"Apa ini artinya _Tou-san_ bukan ayah kami lagi?" Daisuke mencicit pelan, Sasuke menangkup wajah putranya yang benar-benar cetak biru darinya itu dan memandang kedalam irish onyx kembarnya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku adalah ayah kalian. Kita tidak tinggal bersama lagi, tapi kita bisa bertemu kapanpun kalian mau. Sampai bertemu saat liburan musim panas, Aku akan menjemput kalian di bandara untuk menghabiskan liburan bersama." Kedua putranya mengangguk, Sasuke berdiri dan memandang Hinata yang sudah tak mampu memandangnya

"Jaga mereka untukku. Katakan apapun yang mereka butuhkan dan aku akan memenuhinya sebaik yang aku bisa." Hinata hanya mengangguk

"Aku pergi dulu, pesawatku berangkat minggu depan kalau kau tidak keberatan aku akan menjemput mereka hari Jumat untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan terakhir bersama mereka." Hinata mengangguk

"Kau selalu di terima dirumah kami Sasuke, kau adalah ayah mereka." Sasuke mengangguk lalu berlalu, masuk kedalam mobil sport mewahnya dan mengemudikannya kembali ke penth housenya.

Ia hanya bisa menghela nafasnya mendapati ibunya sudah duduk dengan tenang diruang tamu penth house mewahnya. Mikoto tak banyak bicara, ia hanya mengikuti putranya kemanapun ia pergi. Ke dapur, ke kantornya bahkan saat ia tengah mengemas barang barang bawaannya.

" _Kaa-san_ berhenti mengikutiku." Ia menghela nafasnya, menutup kasar koper kelimanya dan memandang ibunya yang duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Apa ini yang kau sebut sebagai kepala rumah tangga yang bertanggung jawab?" Mikoto membuka suaranya,

" _Kaa-san_ …"

"Kau bahkan tidak berusaha mempertahankan rumah tanggamu, kau menandatangi surat gugatan itu dengan begitu cepat, kau bahkan tidak berusaha untuk mendapatkan hak asuh akan kedua putramu. Sasuke apa yang ada di fikiranmu sebetulnya?" Sasuke duduk terdiam dihadapan ibunya,

"Aku tidak pernah mencintai Hinata, oke? Aku menikah dengannya karena _kaa-san_ memintaku, Daichi dan Daisuke lahir karena… karena kami fikir mereka bisa merubah sedikit situasi diantara kami tapi, faktanya itu tidak berhasil. Sama sekali. Aku akan berangkat Ke New York untuk menangani salah satu cabang disana, aku mohon jangan tekuk wajah _kaa-san_ seperti itu." Mikoto hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah, ia berdiri dan keluar dari kamar putranya itu, mengambil mantelnya dan menggunakannya

"Sakura tinggal di New York. Satu penth house dengan Naruto dan Ino." Sasuke mematung di tempatnya,

"dia bekerja sebagai designer interior di perusahaan Naruto. Aku hanya berfikir kau ingin tahu tentang ini." Sasuke masih diam.

"aku pulang dulu." Sasuke mengantar ibunya sampai kepintu elevator dan setelah mengucapkan selamat jalan pintu elevator menutup.

"Sakura ya, berita baru yang cukup mengejutkan." Ia menghela nafasnya, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya kesofa dan menuang Wisky kedalam gelas Kristal dan menyesapnya, _Well,_ kejutan apa yang akan dia temui di New York nanti?

 _New York, USA_

Ia hampir jatuh terjerembab ke bawah saat wanita pirang itu masuk kedalam penth house mereka. Sakura terengah, jantungnya nyaris keluar dari rongga dadanya dan dia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak teriak histeris.

" _God Damn it!_ Sakura ini aku!" Sakura memejamkan matanya saat suara Ino menyadarkannya

"Kau terlihat jauh lebih berantakan dan mengerikan daripada seharusnya." Ujar wanita merah jambu itu, ia sudah rapih dengan jump suit dan blazer putih miliknya.

"Kau sudah mau berangkat?" Sakura mengangguk, Ino menguap dan menenteng heelsnya lalu naik keatas

"Aku akan tidur dua jam sebelum berangkat ke boutique." Ujarnya, Sakura hanya menggeleng, tak habis fikir dengan sahabatnya yang tak pernah dewasa itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Naruto menyusulnya, ia sudah rapih dengan setelan kantornya,

"kau tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. bacon?" Naruto mengangguk, ia berjalan kearah _Coffee brewer_ dan membuat dua cangkir kopi untuk masing-masing dari mereka;

"Sakura, kau bisa gantikan aku untuk rapat siang ini?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"ada apa?" Naruto menyesap kopinya,

"Boruto. Ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk sekolah, dia tidak mau diantar Shion. Aku harus mengantarnya kesekolah." Sakura nyaris tersedak kopi hazelnutnya sebelum ia tertawa terbahak bahak,

" _Well,_ lihat siapa yang ada di depanku saat ini? Seroang playboy berdarah dingin seperti Naruto yang akan mengantar putranya ke sekolah dihari pertamanya?" Naruto ikut tertawa dan memutar bola matanya,

"Jika sedang bersama dengannya aku ayah yang bertanggung jawab, ayolah bantu aku. Aku akan bayar uang lemburmu dua kali lipat." Sakura menggeleng pelan masih tak percaya dengan hal yang ia dengar pagi itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah, pergilah." Naruto mencium pipi wanita merah jambu itu sebelum keluar dari apartementnya, Sakura mengambil map dan tas kantornya sebelum berangkat, ia meninggalkan sepiring bacon dan telur mata sapi diatas pantry agar Ino bisa memakannya sebelum ia berangkat bekerja.

Ia mengemudikan mobil Audi A3 merahnya kearah gedung kantor milik Naruto, gedung dimana ia bekerja. Ia berjalan langsung keruangannya dan mempersiapkan segala keperluan sebelum rapat sampai akhirnya ia dan asistennya masuk kedalam ruangan kaca yang berisi satu meja panjang dan dua puluh kursi yang hampir terisi penuh, sebuah proyektor tergantung di salah satu sisi ruangan.

Sakura memimpin rapat pagi ini, menggantikan tempat Naruto. Banyak yang bertanya kemana atasan mereka itu pagi ini dan Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan 'dia ada urusan sebentar' dan sebagainya.

"Aku berterimakasih karena kalian sudah melakukan usaha terbaik untuk menyelesaikan proyek kita minggu lalu. Tapi, dengan sangat berat hati aku harus mengatakan kita tidak akan tidur dengan nyenyak untuk dua sampai tiga bulan kedepan. Naruto baru saja menandatangani kerja sama dengan seorang pengusaha kaya untuk mendesign interior dan eksterior rumah nya." Sakura membagikan lembaran kertas yang sudah disiapkan Naruto sebelumnya, ia bisa mendengar keluhan disana sini dari rekan kerjanya,

"Siapa klien kita?" Sakura meruntuki dirinya yang tidak membaca lembaran itu sebelumnya, dan saat ia membacanya ia mematung dengan sempurna. Sasuke Uchiha. _Holy crap!_ Dari sekian banyak nama kenapa harus pria sialan ini yang akan menjadi klien selanjutnya.

"Sasuke…. Uchiha." Ujarnya, Seisi ruangan melihat aneh kearahnya, ia buru-buru menguasai dirinya sendiri dan kembali ke kenyataan.

" _Well_ , proyek ini adalah mendesign interior dan eksterior dari rumah yang baru saja di beli oleh Mr. Uchiha. Kita punya waktu tiga bulan untuk melakukannya." Sakura bisa merasakan tangannya gemetar, ia kembali nyaris tak sadarkan diri saat melihat siapa nama penanggung jawab proyek ini,

"Dan aku akan bertanggung jawab penuh untuk membantu kalian dalam proses pengerjaannya." Seisi ruangan hening

" _Well,_ hari ini cukup disini. Kalian bisa kembali bekerja, aku harus bertemu dengan Mr. Uchiha setelah ini." _Bertemu._ Tentu saja, Sasuke sudah membuat _Appointment_ untuk bertemu dengan Naruto saat jam makan siang hari ini, tapi Naruto tak bisa hadir dan sebagai bawahannya dia harus turun tangan langsung. Dia akan membunuh pria pirang itu saat ia sampai ke _penth house_ mereka malam ini.

 _Castellan restaurant, New York, USA_

Ia masih belum berhenti untuk mengingatkan pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia harus professional, tapi tetap saja. Satu-satunya alasan baginya untuk pergi jauh dari Tokyo setelah perceraian keduanya adalah menghindari Sasuke dan sekarang, karena ke bodohan Naruto ia harus berada di satu ruangan dengannya. Sakura mematung saat mendapati seorang pria dewasa berusia awal tiga puluhan itu duduk dengan tenang di salah satu meja yang ia pesan di restaurant mahal ini. Dia belum berubah, hanya garis wajahnya yang menunjukka kedewasaan yang lebih dari sebelumnya. Jatungnya berdebar kecang dan kedua kakinya rasanya seperi jelly. Ia berjalan medekat dan jantungnya seolah akan melompat keluar sekali lagi ketika Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang lurus kearah emeraldnya.

"Sakura…" Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, memandang penuh tanya kearahnya.

"Aku menggantikan Naruto, dia berhalangan untuk hadir." Sasuke mengangguk paham,

"duduklah." Ujarnya, Sakura duduk di mejanya, Sasuke memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesan makanan begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"Jadi, bisa aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan untuk interior rumahmu?" Sakura memberanikan dirinya untuk memandang sepasang onyx kembar itu.

"Kau tahu dengan baik Sakura, kau pernah menjadi Nyonya Uchiha selama dua tahun." Sakura terdiam, ada nada terluka dari suaranya.

"Kau sudah memiliki Nyonya Uchiha yang lain lengkap dengan dua orang putra Sasuke." Sasuke berdeham,

"Aku sudah resmi bercerai. Secara official aku seorang duda dengan dua orang anak." Sakura memutar bola matanya

"Apa yang kau inginkan untuk interior rumahmu?" Sasuke menghela nafasnya

"Sakura, aku tahu kita bertemu karena urusan pekerjaan. Tapi bisakah berhenti berpura-pura kalau kita tidak pernah melakukan apapun di masa lalu?" Sakura terdiam, meraih gelas berkaki panjangnya dan menyeruput wine nya.

"Memang begitu seharusnya, saat palu itu di ketuk tiga kali. Aku dan kau bukanlah siapa-siapa, kau tahu benar itu." ujar wanita merah jambu itu, Sasuke hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah.

"Hanya warna hitam dan putih, Untuk kamar utama. Rasi bintang dan warna biru dongker untuk kamar Daichi, warna Hijau dan ornament dinosaurus untuk Daisuke. Sisanya lakukan persis seperti rumah kita di Tokyo." Sakura memutar bola matanya

"Akan ku lakukan, itu saja?" Sasuke mengangguk, Sakura memotong steiknya dan menyantapnya

"fillet minon, middle rare. Aku benar kan?" Sakura nyaris tersedak steiknya. Sasuke masih ingat

"bagaimana bisa kau…" Sasuke tersenyum misterius,

"tujuh tahun berkencan dengan mu, dua tahun bertunangan dan dua tahun menikah denganmu, aku tidak bisa melupakannya dengan mudah." Sakura tersenyum getir,

"Dimana anak-anak mu? Hak asuhnya jatuh ketanganmu?" Sasuke menggeleng dan menyesap Winenya.

"Di Jepang, dengan ibu mereka." Sakura mengangguk paham,

"Aku perlu setidaknya tiga bulan untuk membuatnya." Sasuke mengangguk paham,

"Tidak apa-apa, gunakan waktu sebanyak yang kau bisa. Aku akan tinggal di apartement ku sampai rumah itu selesai."Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya duduk setelah mereka selesai makan siang.

"Terimakasih banyak, Sasuke. Sampai bertemu lagi." Sasuke menjabat tangan Sakura sebelum mereka berpisah di parkiran.

"Kau…. Hati-hati dalam mengemudi Sakura." Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk, membuat hati mantan suaminya itu mencelos saat melihat senyumnya. Dia belum berubah. Mereka belum berubah sama sekali. Benarkan?

Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil sport mewahnya. _well,_ mulai detik ini ia akan lebih sering bertemu dengan mantan istrinya itu kan? Entah ia siap atau tidak, entah dia menginginkan ini atau tidak, yang jelas saat ini takdir sedang bermain dengannya.

 **TBC.** _ **Well, chapter one clear. Gak tau kalian bakal suka atau enggak. Mudah mudahan kalian suka, jangan lupa review yaaa. Thanks.**_

 _ **Aphrodite girl 13**_


	2. Chapter 2

Closer

 _ **Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto own everything, I owned nothing exept some OC character and this fict.**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, Typo and Miss Typo everywhere, under 17 please don't come closer, DLDR please**_

" _ **Takdir memang sialan. Tapi, entah bagaimana caranya bahkan setelah ia menjungkir balikkan kehidupan seseorang dan mengutak atik perasaannya, banyak orang menilai takdir tidak seseialan kelihatannya. –Aphrodite girl 13"**_

 _ **Sakura's Penth House, New York USA**_

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa letter u di tengah ruang keluarga di penth housenya, Ino baru saja tiba dari boutiquenya dan belum berhenti menggerutu dalam Bahasa prancis yang kelewat lancar. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabat pirangnya itu. Ia beranjak kedapur dan membuka kulkas, ada beberapa potong bacon mentah, telur, susu, beberapa kaleng beer, sayuran dan buah. Sakura berfikir sebentar, apa yang ia harus masak untuk makan malam? Setelah hampir kurang lebih sepuluh menit beridiri disana ia menyerah. Efek bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke masih menolak untuk meninggalkannya.

"Ino, Kau ingin aku yang masak malam ini atau kita pesan Charlie Chang saja?" Ia sedikit berteriak dan di menit berikutnya Ino sudah menuruni tangga dengan croptank dan hot pantsnya, surai keemasaanya tergerai dan masih basah,

"Charlie Chang. Aku ingin makan _Chinese food_." ujarnya, Sakura mengangguk lalu meraih ponselnya, menekan nomor telfon restaurant _Chiese food_ itu untuk memesan makan malam mereka malam ini.

"Dimana Naruto?" Ino kembali dari arah pantry dengan segelas jus apel di tangannya dan duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Boruto. Shion harus mengikuti tour Victoria Secret di paris dan Boruto menolak ikut. Dia akan menginap disana." Sakura menghela nafasnya, berjalan kedapur dan mengambil botol air mineral dari dalam kulkas.

"Naruto menjadi seorang ayah. Meskipun aku sudah mengetahui ini selama enam tahun tapi tetap saja sulit dipercaya." Sakura mengambil hardisknya sebelum menghubungkannya dengan tv flat 52inc milik mereka dan memulai memilih-milih film untuk mereka tonton.

"Sakura, aku dengar Sasori sedang single." Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memandang sahabat pirangnya itu sebentar lalu kembali fokus kelayar tv nya

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku kalau si setan merah itu single?" Ino menggerang kesal dengan jawaban sahabat merah jambunya itu.

"Ayo ke bar dan temui dia." Sakura berdecak dan menatap kesal sahabatnya itu,

"Berhenti menjodohkan ku Ino, kau tahu aku tidak siap untuk berkencan dalam waktu dekat." Ino hanya menggembungkan kedua pipinya, dasar dia tidak pernah dewasa.

"Jadi, kau akan menjadi janda seumur hidup mu?" Sakura melempar batal sofa yang tengah di peluknya itu tepat kewajah Sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Diam!" Ino tergelak, ia melempar balik bantal sofa itu kearah Sakura lalu kabur kearah pintu masuk penth housenya, mengambil pesanan makan malam mereka dan kembali keruang tengah tempat Sakura sedang menikmati film romancenya.

"Bagaimana hari mu?" Ino membuka pertanyaan, Sakura menjepit tulang iga panggang pesanannya dengan sumpit sebelum menambahkan mustard dan menggigitnya,

"Kau tidak akan percaya kalau ku ceritakan. Tebak siapa klien sialan dari proyek besar yang Naruto bahas semalam saat kita di bar." Ino terdiam, otak kecilnya sedang berusaha mengingat kejadian apa saja yang berlangsung sebelum ia mabuk dan pergi ke studio apartement milik Sai.

"kalau aku tidak salah ingat, proyek mendesign interior dan eksterior sebuah rumah mewah di kawasan Manhattan." Ujar Ino, Sakura mengangguk

"Tebak siapa pemiliknya." Ujar Sakura lagi,

"Cobalah buat aku terkejut Sakura." Ino telihat cuek dan masih fokus dengan makan malamnya

"Si bungsu Uchiha." Kali ini Ino tersedak tumis yang dimakannya, ia meraih gelas teh Earl Grey miliknya dan kedua matanya melotot memandang Sakura,

"Kau bercanda." Ujarnya, Sakura menaikkan kedua bahunya dan menganbil potongan iga panggang yang lain,

"Tidak, aku benar-benar bertemu dengannya hari ini, untuk membicarakan proyek ini." Ujarnya, Ino sudah meletakkan mangkuknya, meraih gelas teh nya dan memandang sahabat merah jambunya itu dengan minat yang kelewat berlebihan.

"Lalu?" Sakura menaikkan kedua bahunya acuh,

"Aku akan membunuh Naruto karena tidak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu siapa klien yang akan kami temui hari ini kemarin malam sebelum menunjukku sebagai penanggung jawab." Ino menghela nafasnya dan meggerutu dengan Bahasa prancis sekali lagi,

"Aku akan membunuh si duren sialan itu untuk mu." Sakura tersenyum kecut, ia menyeruput Earl Grey tea miliknya sendiri sebelum mengambil satu potong iga bakar yang lain. Ia memandang lurus kearah layar televisi dan entah bagaimana bahkan Channing Tatum dan pesonanya dalam film The Vow tak berhasil mengalihkan fikirannya dari mantan suaminya yang kelewat tampan tapi sialan itu.

Ino juga tak banyak bicara, si pirang berdarah campuran itu masih berfikir keras mencari jalan keluar bagi Sakura agar ia tak harus terjebak dalam kondisi apapun dengan si bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu. Sakura menghindari Sasuke selama enam tahun belakangan ini, bagaimana Naruto bisa melupakan fakta itu dan seenak jidatnya menunjuk Sakura sebagai penanggung jawab proyeknya. Ino memandang Sakura dan layar tv bergantian sebelum menghela nafasnya dan berjalan kedapur, ia mengeluarkan baki es dari dalam kulkas dan sebotol bolinger rose dari ruangan penyimpanan anggur mereka. Masa bodo jika Naruto akan marah padanya karena mengeluarkan anggur mahal ini tanpa ada dirinya dan menikmati minuman ini hanya berdua tanpa dirinya, Sakura membutuhkan ketenangan dan alkohol selalu merupakan jawaban terbaik dari semua keputusasaan. Atau setidaknya itu menurut teori kehidupan Yamanaka Ino yang kelewat bebas dan tak mengenal batas.

"Kau membutuhkan ini." Ia menyingkirkan masakan _Chinese food_ yang mereka pesan satu jam yang lalu, meletakkan dua gelas Kristal dan menambahkan es batu kedalamnya sebelum menuang bolinger rose kedalamnya,

"Naruto bisa membunuhmu." Sakura mendelik sementara Ino hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan santai.

"Aku akan menendang bokongnya keluar kalau dia berani." Ujarnya, Sakura tergelak ia meraih gelasnya dan menyesap anggurnya,

"Aku akan terjebak dengan duda dua anak itu selama tiga sampai empat bulan. Itu adalah hal tersialan di dalam hidupku ditambah lagi dia adalah mantan suamiku juga. Takdir benar-benar brengsek." Ino tersenyum kecut dan menyesap anggurnya.

" _Well_ , Takdir hanya brengsek untuk mu Sakura. Mereka sedang berpihak padaku sekarang." Ino menjulurkan lidahnya dan tersenyum mengejek

"Kau tidak membantu." Ujar wanita merah jambu itu ketus,

"dia sudah menikah dan sekarang sudah bercerai lagi, dia juga seorang duda dengan dua orang anak. Laki-laki itu benar-benar sinting." Sakura sudah menuang anggurnya lagi,

"Masih ada yang lebih sinting dari mantan suami sinting mu itu." Ino tersenyum mengejek,

"Siapa yang lebih buruk dari pria pemuja saham, pekerjaan dan uang seperti Sasuke Uchiha?" Ino menaikkan kedua bahunya mendengar pertanyaan Sakura sebelum menjawab.

"Mantan istri pertamanya. Kau." Sakura mendelik kearah sahabat pirangnya itu sebelum meninju pelan bahu putri tunggal keluarga Yamanaka itu.

Entah ini sudah gelas nya yang keberapa, Sakura nyaris tidak ingat dan sama sekali tidak menghitungnya. Ia nyaris saja tertidur diruang keluarga menyusul Ino yang sudah lebih dulu naik ke kamarnya dan memutuskan tidur lebih awal saat derap kaki dan suara anak kecil dari arah pintu masuk mengusik pendengarannya. Dia benar-benar mabuk, atau mungkin tidak juga. Seorang anak kecil berusia enam tahun berlari memasuki ruang keluarga dan mematung saat melihat Sakura kedua irish safirnya terbelalak saat mendapati sisa box makanan cina yang di pesan dirinya dan Ino masih tertumpuk diatas meja. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan anak itu balas memandang nya sesaat, memiringkan kepalanya dan menggembungkan pipi tembemnya.

" _Aunty_ Sakura curang, kenapa pesan Charlie Chang tanpa menunggu aku datang?" Boruto menghentak keras lantai marmer peth housenya dan cemberut kearahnya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, menyesap teh Earl Grey nya sebelum dengan sedikit terhuyung menghampiri bocah berusia enam tahun yang sedang berkacak pinggang menatapnya.

" _Well,_ aku kira _Dada_ mu dan kau, Boruto akan menginap di apaetement Kalian." Boruto baru akan membuka suara saat versi dewasa dari dirinya itu menghampiri mereka,

"Boruto memaksa untuk tidur di penth house ini." Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Naruto berjalan kearah ruang keluarga menghampiri mereka sementara Davis, supir Naruto masuk dan membawa sebuah koper dan tas sekolah bergambar Mcqueen masuk kedalam peth house mereka,

"Begitu? Jadi, Shion akan di paris untuk tour Victoria Secret sampai bulan depan dan kalian akan menginap disini?" Naruto mengangguk

" _Aunty_ Keberatan?"Sakura menggeleng pelan, kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk berdebat dengan anak kecil seperti Boruto saat ini, Naruto menatapnya bingung dan dia berdecak pelan sebelum memutar bola matanya ketika melihat ke kacauan yang Sakura dan Ino buat di ruang tengah mereka.

"Kau… Haruno singkirkan botol itu sebelum putraku melihatnya." Sakura tersenyum kecut mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Oh, benar si pirang sialan itu adalah ayah yang bertanggung jawab saat bersama anaknya.

"Kau berhutang satu penjelasan padaku Namikaze." Naruto mengangguk, paham apa maksud sahabatnya yang sudah berjalan dengan gontai kearah kekacauan kecil yang dibuatnya dan sepupu pirangnya diruang tengah itu

"Setelah anak ini tidur." Boruto terlihat akan protes tapi ketika ayahnya menantapnya dengan tatapan 'jangan membantah' anak itu diam dan tidak banyak bicara.

" _Dad_ , aku ingin tidur sekarang, _please_." Sakura menahan tawanya melihat interaksi mereka dan Naruto yang pasrah menggendong putranya itu kelantai dua ke kamarnya. Boruto sebenarnya memiliki kamarnya sendiri tapi, dia lebih senang tidur dengan ayahnya ketibang sendirian.

Ketika Naruto kembali dari acara menemani tidur putra sematawayangnya itu, ia mendapati Sakura duduk di bars tool dan memandang terpaku layar laptopnya. Ia bisa melihat design ruang tidur anak yang di dominasi biru dongker dan gambar rasi bintang, planet dan galaksi.

"Kamar Daichi?" Sakura tersentak dan nyaris terjengkang kebelakang saat bos sekaligus sahabatnya itu menyusulnya duduk di bars tool dan menuang anggur mahal yang ia dan Ino ambil dari ruang penyimpanan mereka.

"Kau hampir membuatku jantungan." Naruto hanya tertawa, ia memakai kacamatanya dan mengamati design Sakura

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak memberitahu mu sebelumnya kalau pemilik proyek ini adalah mantan suamimu. Aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu Sakura, benar-benar tidak ada maksud untuk kesana." Sakura menghentikan gerakannnya dan meletakkan pad pennya sebelum menatap kedalam safir biru sahabat pirangnya itu,

"Aku tahu, kau hanya berusaha professional pada pekerjaan mu. Hanya saja, bertemu lagi dengannya setelah enam tahun menghindar sangat mengganggu bagiku." Naruto mengangguk mengerti,

"Kau masih mencintai Uchiha kan?" Sakura menggeleng pelan,

"Pecayalah padaku, aku tidak tahu aku masih mencintainya atau tidak. Rasanya begitu sakit saat bertemu lagi dengannya tapi ada sedikit rasa lega saat mengetahui kalau dia baik-baik saja." Sakura menyesap anggurnya mengambil kembali pen Padnya dan mulai menggambar di papan padnya.

"kau bisa mundur dari proyek ini kalau kau tidak merasa nyaman." Sakura menggeleng pelan menolak permintaan Naruto.

"Kau menuntut ku untuk professional Naruto, aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja." Naruto tersenyum kecut,

"Beri tahu aku kalau si Uchiha itu macam-macam padamu." Sakura mengangkat gelasnya mengiyakan.

Mereka terdiam untuk saat yang lumayan lama. Naruto sibuk membaca laporan yang Sakura berikan hari ini sementara Sakura sendiri sedang berusaha mati-matian mendesign sesuatu. Ia ingin semuanya cepat berakhir dan menjauh dari Uchiha Sasuke secepatnya tapi otak dan hatinya bersekongkol menghambatnya. Ia memandang puas layout design interior untuk kamar kedua anak Sasuke, berharap mereka menyukainya. Senyum puasnya itu sirna begitu mengingat ia masih harus mendesign kamar Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan kamar utama, kamar mantan suami sialannya itu.

Sakura meninggalkan fikiran itu sesaat, menjauh sebentar dari pikiran-pikirannya akan Sasuke Uchiha dan memulai kembali mengerjakan design untuk ruangan yang lain. _"Sisanya lakukan seperti rumah kita yang ada di Tokyo."_ Sakura menghela nafasnya lagi, meraih gelas berkaki panjangnya dan menyesap winenya. _Rumah_ mereka ya. Sakura meletakkan lagi pennya, yang benar saja. Ia menghela nafasnya dan mulai mengggambar sketsa diatas kertas dan memikirkan bahan dan material apa saja dan tanpa ia sadari kedua tangannya menggambarkan kerinduan yang terpendam di dalam hatinya.

Bahkan Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat hasil karyanya yang tertampang jelas dilayar laptopnya. Ia merindukan Sasuke, merindukan kehidupan dimana pria Uchiha itu terbangun di sampingnya setiap pagi dan memberikan kecupan selamat pagi untuknya saat ia bangun, memasak sarapan dan makan malam untuk si bungsu Uchiha itu. demi _Kami-sama_ kenapa setelah enam tahun semuanya kembali terbuka. Sakura memandang kosong hasil designya, sesulit apapun ia membuat perbedaan hasilnya akan kembali sama dengan rumah yang pernah mereka tempati di Tokyo.

"Sakura…" Wanita itu menggeleng, suara Naruto membawanya kembali ke nyataan dan membuatnya menekan tombol delete,

"Kau masih mencintainya." Sakura menggeleng kuat-kuat,

"Kau… tidurlah, aku akan menyelesaikan ini di kamarku. Selamat malam." Naruto menggeleng pelan, Wanita itu masih mencintai sahabat Uchihanya.

"Terkadang kalian bisa lebih kekanak-kanakan dari anak kecil." Sakura terdiam dan membiarkan Naruto mengacak surai merah jambunya itu sebelum ia naik ke atas, ke kamar tidurnya dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Dia masih mencintai Sasuke Uchiha, benarkah? Sakura menggeleng kuat-kuat dan menyusul Naruto naik kelantai dua penth house mereka dan mengunci dirinya didalam ruangannya.

 _ **Sakura's Office, New York USA**_

 __Ia baru saja mengucapkan selamat bekerja pada Naruto saat mereka berpisah didepan ruangan kantornya, saat ia melihat seorang wanita bersurai hitam duduk di sofa ruangannya dan tersenyum ramah kearahnya.

"Selamat pagi, _Miss_ Izumi Uchiha." Ujarnya, Sakura mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan dengan salah satu asisten Sasuke yang juga merupakan sepupunya.

"Aku harap anda tidak menunggu terlalu lama." Izumi menggeleng, Sakura mengambil map berisi blue print designnya tadi malam,

"Ini anda bisa memberikan ini kepada _Mr._ Uchiha agar beliau bisa memberitahu apa yang perlu di tambahkan atau di kurangi sebelum kami memulai pengerjaan proyeknya." menerima blue print design milik Sakura dan tersenyum puas dengan hasilnya.

"Ini luar biasa, _Miss_ Haruno. Rumor yang mengatakan kalau anda adalah designer interior yang hebat sepertinya bukan hanya isapan jempol belaka." Sakura tersenyum manis kepada wanita Uchiha itu,

"Ini. Ini adalah kunci mansion milik tuan Uchiha." Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat kunci mansion mewah milik mantan suaminya itu,

" _Miss_ Uchiha, aku yakin bosmu akan lebih senang mengecek blue print itu agar kami mampu membuat perubahan sesuai keinginannya sebelum memulai proyeknya dan…"

" _Miss_ Haruno, Tuan Sasuke Uchiha sudah memberitahumu apa yang dia inginkan, dia sudah menjelaskan dengan amat sangat jelas padaku apa yang ia inginkan untuk design interior rumahnya. Aku percaya apa yang kau buat sudah sesuai dengan permintaanya." Sakura ikut berdiri ketika asisten pribadi bungsu Uchiha itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan sudah bersiap untuk keluar,

"Senang bisa bertemu dan bekerja sama denganmu lagi setelah sekian lama, Sakura." Sakura tersenyum dan menjabat tangan sepupu Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"Aku juga Izumi, terimakasih sudah mempercayakan proyek ini pada perusahaan kami. Kami tidak akan mengecewakan kalian." Izumi mengangguk, Sakura mengantar Izumi sampai wanita Uchiha itu masuk kedalam elevator dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Sakura memanggil seorang drafter dan memberikan gambarnya, memintanya untuk mencetaknya diatas kalkir berukuran A0 sebelum mereka memulai pekerjaan mereka. Kubikel-kubikel tempat anak buahnya bekerja itu mendadak kembali sibuk ketika mendengar komandonya, Sakura mengambil tas kantor dan kunci mansion mewah Sasuke sebelum memanggil beberapa anak buahnya.

"Dylan dan Rock Lee, aku ingin kalian ikut untuk meninjau lokasi. Kita akan melakukan pengukuran dan pemilihan material." Kedua anak buahnya yang ia tunjuk itu langsung berdiri dari kubikel mereka dan menghampiri Sakura sebelum kembali meghilang di balik pintu elevator.

 _ **Sasuke's Mansion, Manhattan, New York USA**_

Ia tidak akan terkejut ketika melihat mansion mewah yang dibeli Sasuke di kawasan Manhattan, tidak seperti kedua anak buahnya yang terperangah ketika kedua pintu gerbangnya terbuka secara otomatis begitu Sakura menekan sandi yang Izumi kirimkan melalui pesan singkat ke ponselnya. Pria itu sangat kaya, Sakura tahu itu bahkan sejak mereka bepacaran di bangku SMA dulu. Ia tidak akan heran bahkan, seingatnya Sasuke belum bangkrut saat mereka bercerai dulu.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu nyaris seharian hanya untuk mengukur setiap ruangan. Kamar Sasuke adalah ruangan terbesar selain ruang tamu dan ruang makan di mansion itu tapi dari semua sudut rumah itu dapur dan ruang penyimpanan anggur adalah favorite Sakura. Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu, Sakura mencintai memasak seperti Sasuke mencintai anggur. Seperti membawanya kemasa dimana saat mereka masih bersama, ruang penyimpanan anggur berada tepat di sebelah dapur dirumah lama mereka yang berada di Tokyo.

Sakura membenarkan letak kaca matanya ketika mereka mencapai ruangan terakhir, ruangan penyimpanan anggur yang mengingatkan ia sedikit banyak tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura menghela nafasnya, menggeleng pelan dan mengambil buku catatan dan blue printnya, ia mulai memilah-milah bahan baku apa yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mewujudkan imaginasi dalam lembaran blue printnya.

"Sakura, aku dengar kau mengenal baik Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Rock lee kembali berceloteh tentang diriktur muda itu,

"Lee, aku lebih suka kau fokus dengan alat ukur mu dan mencatat dengan akurat." Lee menggedik mendengar jawaban tidak memuaskan dari wanita merah jambu itu.

"5X2,5. Ini ruangan terakhir." Ujar Dylan sambil menyerahkan catatannya kepada Sakura, Sakura mengamati tulisan tangan anak buahnya itu lalu mengangguk,

"Aku akan email bahan yang akan kita butuhkan malam ini, cari refernsi harga dari setiap perusahaan mitra kita. Kita diskusikan selebihnya dirapat besok pagi. Untuk hari ini aku rasa cukup, kita bisa pulang kerumah dan besok pagi setelah rapat kita akan berbelanja bahan bakunya." Rock Lee dan Dylan mengangguk paham atas perintah atasan mereka, ketiganya keluar setelah merapihkan barang bawaan mereka. Lee dan Dylan kembali ke kantor untuk mengambil mobil milik Lee sementara Sakura langsung mengemudikan mobilnya kembali keapartementnya. Dia butuh air hangat untuk berendam dan anggur untuk menenangkan fikirannya. Sakura melihat sekilas blue print kamar utama milik Sasuke, entah bagaimana sisi prefectionistnya kembali datang. Ia menggeleng pelan, memutar roda kemudi Audynya dan beranjak meninggalkan Mansion mewah itu.

 _ **Sakura's Peth House, New York, USA**_

Ia semakin lihai dalam memarkir mobilnya. Ia bertaruh Naruto setuju dengan hal yang sama, dua tahun pria pirang itu mengajarinya mengemudikan mobilnya dan dua tahun itu juga Naruto frustasi dengan kemampuan memarkirkan mobilnya yang sangat payah. Biasanya, ia akan lebih suka memakai jasa Vallet di depan lobby gedung apartement ini dan membiarkan supir valletnya mengantar kunci mobilnya ke peth housenya dari pada repot-repot memarkirkannya tapi, entah kenapa hari ini ingin memarkirkannya sendiri.

Sakura keluar dari mobil Audy merah cherrynya, meletakkan kunci mobil kedalam tas tangannya dan mengaduk-aduk isi tas tangannya itu, berusaha menemukan ponsel dan kunci elektrik apartementnya. Ia nyaris saja terjatuh ke lantai beton parkiran mobil itu kalau saja pria yang ia tabrak ini tidak menahan tubuhnya.

"Gunakan matamu dengan baik ketika kau berjalan, Haruno." Sakura membeku, melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman si bungsu Uchiha itu dan menatap lurus kearah Onyxnya.

"Kau… apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sakura menyipitkan kedua manik emerald greennya, Sasuke hanya memandang santai kearahnya dan menaikkan kedua bahunya,

"Bertemu dengan teman lama. Dobe tinggal satu peth house dengan mu dan Ino kan? Lagi pula aku dengar Boruto sedang menginap. Aku berhutang mainan ini saat ia berlibur di Jepang bersama Kedua anakku dan Hinata." Sakura menatap Sasuke dan mainan pesawat glinder dengan remote control di tangannya. Ada perasaan sedikit tercubit ketika kenyataan sekali lagi membawanya ke sebuah fakta bahwa Sasuke dan Hinata menikah satu tahun setelah bercerai darinya, memiliki dua orang anak laki-laki kembar dan kini ia sudah menduda lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya Naruto sudah pulang, dia tidak pernah pulang larut kalau Boruto sedang bersamanya." Sakura berjalan mendahului Sasuke kearah elevator. Bungsu Uchiha itu mengekorinya dari belakang dan memperhatikan setiap gerakan dan kata-kata dari wanita merah jambu itu.

"Aku cukup terekejut kau mau tinggal di gedung apartement dan naik turun lift setiap hari. Hal yang biasanya paling kau hindari." Sakura mematung, Sasuke masih ingat?

"Aku hanya _Achluophobia_ Sasuke, bukan seorang _Claustrophobia_." Sasuke tersenyum pelan,

"Kau takut naik elevator sendirian karena bisa saja tiba-tiba elevatornya mati dan kau terjebak." Sakura memilih diam daripada menanggapi mantan suaminya itu,

"Bagaimana kabar kedua putramu?" Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya,

"mereka telihat lucu menggunakan seragam playgroup untuk pertama kalinya hari ini. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa ada disana untuk menemani mereka." Sakura menggenggam erat ponselnya,

"Kenapa kau memutuskan bercerai kalau kau begitu ingin berada di sebelah anak-anak mu?" Sasuke tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura dan hanya tersenyum misterius, Sakura melirik Sasuke masih menunggu mantan suaminya yang sedang berfikir keras itu untuk berbicara dengannya. Tipa-tipa gerakkan lift mereka terhenti dan listrik padam, Sakura menatap panik di sekitarnya, mencoba memecet tombol dengan tidak sabaran berkali-kali.

"Sial. Sakura." Sasuke meraih tubuh mantan istrinya itu yang sudah menghantam dinding logam lift dan merosot kebawah, ia bisa mendengar isak tangisnya dan tubuhnya yang gemetar.

"Sa..suke.." Ia terengah, nafasnya berat dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Sakura… kau baik-baik saja, kau akan baik-baik saja. Sebentar lagi listrik di gedung ini akan menyala dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ia mempererat pelukkannya, tubuh Sakura semakin merapat kearahnya

"gelap… Sasuke semuanya gelap." Ia benci mengakui ini, melihat Sakura ketakutan setenagh mati seperti ini adalah hal yang paling ia benci. Ia akan menuntut pihak pengelola gedung untuk hal ini jika itu dianggap masuk akal.

"Sakura…. Shhh… semuanya akan baik-baik saja, sebentar lagi akan menyala." Sakura tidak membalas dan masih terisak, tiba-tiba lampu didalam lift menyala dan perlahan lift bergerak naik keatas, Sasuke menghela nafasnya lega tapi Sakura masih membatu di tempatnya,

"Sakura… Kau sudah baik-baik saja. Kita sudah baik-baik saja, sayang. Tidak apa-apa." Sasuke berusaha membantu Sakura berdiri namun tubuh wanita merah jambu itu sudah terlanjur lemas.

Ia tidak punya pilihan lain, ia menggendong Sakura dan membawa tas tangannya saat pintu elevator terbuka. Ino dan seorang pria bersurai ebony memandang kaget kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?!" Sasuke mengacuhkannya, ia memberikan tas tangan Sakura kepada Ino yang di terima tanpa protes oleh wanita pirang itu,

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?" Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan menaiki tangga,

"Dimana kamarnya?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"naik keatas pintu nomer dua di sebelah kiri." Sasuke mengangguk lalu mengabaikan Naruto yang mengekor di belakangnya sambil menggendong Boruto. Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Sakura melepas kedua sepatunya dan menaikkan selimut sampai menutupi lehernya.

"Sasuke…" Ia menahan tangan pria itu ketika Sasuke akan beranjak dari tempatnya, matanya terpejam dan tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat.

"Kau sudah baik-baik saja. Aku disini, sayang. Aku disini, kau sudah baik-baik saja." Sasuke duduk di pinggir ranjangnya menggenggam erat tangannya,

Naruto tersenyum melihat interaksi keduanya. Sekuat apapun Sakura menyangkal, menolak dan mengatakan kalau ia sudah tidak mencintai Sasuke, Naruto tahu jika jauh di dalam hatinya mereka masih saling mencintai. Naruto meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya ketika Ino masuk dan hampir memaki Sasuke. Sepupu pirangnya itu terdiam, pandangannya menghangat melihat pertunjukkan di depam matanya, ia mengangguk mengerti dan memilih diam-diam meletakkan tas sakura diatas meja kerjanya sebelum keluar dalam keheningan bersama Sai, Boruto dan Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura sendirian disana.

 _ **TBC. Terimakasih untuk respon posiftifnya guys hehehe, mudah mudahan kalian suka juga sama chapter keduanya. Always RNR yaaa Minna. Arigatou.**_

 _ **Aphrodite Girl 13**_


	3. Chapter 3

Closer

 _ **Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto own everything, I owned nothing exept some OC character and this fict.**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, Typo and Miss Typo everywhere, under 17 please don't come closer, DLDR please**_

" _ **Takdir memang sialan. Tapi, entah bagaimana caranya bahkan setelah ia menjungkir balikkan kehidupan seseorang dan mengutak atik perasaannya, banyak orang menilai takdir tidak seseialan kelihatannya. –Aphrodite girl 13"**_

 _ **Sakura's Apartement, New Yok City, USA**_

Apakah Karma itu benar-benar ada dan saat ini ia sedang di hukum dan menerima karmanya? Sakura tidak tahu. Ia masih diam duduk termenung dalam keheningan pagi di dalam kamarnya. Sasuke sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali, bahkan sebelum Sakura membuka matanya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya, kenapa? Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun bercerai dari mantan suami Hyuga Hinata itu baru kali ini ia merasa seakan-akan emosi yang di tampungnya selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini mau meledak? Kenapa, kenapa bukan saat hakim mengetuk palu itu tiga kali dan menyatakan mereka resmi bercerai ia menangis? Kenapa bukan saat terakhir kali Sasuke memeluknya di malam ia angkat kaki dari rumah mereka ia menangis? Kenapa bukan saat ia mendengar kalau mantan suaminya itu menikah lagi dengan Hinata ia menangis dan meruntuki kebodohannya sendiri?

Naruto selalu bilang sekuat apapun ia menyembunyikan perasaannya, sesering apapun ia menyangkal kalau dirinya masih mencintai Sasuke Uchiha, ia tidak akan bisa menyembunyikannya. Sakura memeluk kedua kakinya yang tertekuk, meletakkan dagu nya diatas lututnya. Sepasang iris emeraldnya memandang lurus kearah pintu kamarnya, ia ingin keluar tapi ia tidak tahu apakah ia akan sanggup berhadapan kembali dengan Sasuke setelah kejadian semalam.

 _"Kau akan baik-baik saja, sayang. Kau dengar aku? Lampunya sudah menyala dan liftnya sudah bergerak naik keatas, kau akan baik-baik saja."_ Kalimat itu terngiang di telinganya tepat saat ia membuka matanya pagi ini, pria itu masih ingat akan ketakutannya, ia masih hafal benar apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menenangkan dirinya. Bahkan, sekalipun Sasuke memberikannya obat penenang semalam dan ia tertidur nyenyak setelahnya, ia masih bisa merasakan keberadaan Sasuke di sisinya. Ia tahu pria itu tidak kembali ke apartement sementaranya, ia tahu Sasuke duduk di sofa di dekat jendela kamarnya dan tertidur disana dan baru pergi pagi-pagi buta sebelum ia terbangun.

Kenapa? Bahkan setelah Sakura menyakitinya beberapa tahun silam dengan melayangkan gugatan cerai pada Sasuke, pria itu masih peduli padanya? Apa arti dirinya? seberapa berartikah dia? Bukankah selama ini yang ada didalam fikiran bungsu Uchiha itu hanya perusahaan dan uang? dia selalu mengutamakan perusahaan dan bisnisnya, karir dan kehormatan keluarga Uchiha, bahkan Sakura jauh lebih banyak berbicara dengan sekertarisnya ketibang dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga, Sakura adalah seorang wanita, ia dalah istri yang seharusnya mendapatkan cinta pria itu dan bukan di jadikan asesoris berjalan olehnya.

Sakura menghela nafasnya, ponselnya berdering. Ia memejamkan matanya _"Jangan dia. Aku mohon jangan dia."_ Ia tidak siap, bahkan jika hanya berbicara dengan Uchiha sasuke lewat telfon saja rasanya menjadi begitu berat untuknnya sekarang. Sakura meraih ponselnya, menghela nafas lega begitu tahu siapa si pemanggil di seberang sana. Ia menggeser tombol hijau di layar ponselnya dan menempelkannya ke telinganya.

"Lee…" Ujarnya,

 _"Err… Sakura, aku hanya ingin tahu jam berapa kau tiba di kantor? Kita masih harus mengukur kamar Sasuke Uchiha dan menentukan material apa saja yang akan kita pakai untuk mendesign mansionnya. Kita juga harus survei ke beberapa toko furniture untuk harga dan model furniture yang akan kita gunakan."_ Sakura menghela nafasnya, sekuat apapun ia mencoba menghindari pria itu, ia tidak akan bisa melakukannya kan? Atau setidaknya untuk tiga bulan kedepan.

"Aku tahu, tolong beri aku satu jam dan aku akan tiba di kantor dalam satu jam. Maafkan aku, aku akan terlambat hari ini. Hal tidak menyenangkan terjadi semalam. Selama aku belum datang tolong diskusikan ini dengan Dave dan team kita." Setelah mendengar persetujuan dari Rock Lee, Sakura menutup telfonya.

Setidaknya, ia hanya akan berada dirumah Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan pria itu terlalu sibuk bahkan untuk sekedar mencari tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan disana. Jadi, kemungkinan besar Sakura tidak harus menghadapinya hari ini. Sakura Haruno, bukankah seharusnya kau mengucapkan terimakasih kepada mantan suami mu itu dan bukannya malah menghindar seperti ini? Ia bahkan tidak mengerti dengan jalan fikirannya sendiri.

Sakura meraih setelan kantornya, berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandinya dan masuk kedalam bath up nya. Seperti biasa, air hangat selalu bisa menjernihkan fikirannya yang beku. Sasuke akan sibuk seharian ini, dia tidak perlu khawatir. Benarkan Sakura?

 _ **Sasuke's Office, Uchiha Tower, New York City USA**_

 __Sasuke menghela nafasnya, melepaskan kacamata minus yang sejak tadi bertengger dengan manis di wajahnya. Pria itu memutar kursi berlengannya dan memandang langit mendung kota New York pagi ini melalui kaca bersar di ruangannya.

Sakura, bagaimana keadaannya pagi ini? Wanita merah jambu itu biasanya tidak akan bangun seharian dari ranjangnya jika phobianya kambuh seperti semalam. Sakura bahkan akan gemetaran jika harus masuk kedalam lift sendirian setelah kejadian semalam. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, siapakah yang akan menemani wanita itu turun sampai kelantai satu lobby apartementnya? Ino? Seingatnya wanita pirang itu sudah berangkat pagi tadi bersamaan dengannya. Naruto? Bukankah ia harus mengantar putranya pagi-pagi sekali?

Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, mengambil botol berisi Bollinger rose di rak wine di sudut ruangan kantornya, menuangkannya kedalam gelas kaca dan berdiri memandangi langit mendung kota New York. Sakura tidak sekuat yang selama ini wanita itu tunjukkan ketika berhadapan dengannya, tidak sebahagia yang selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini di informasikan oleh orang suruhannya. Ia memang setuju bercerai dengan wanita itu, ia memang sudah menikah lagi dengan Hinata dan mereka juga sudah bercerai beberapa minggu yang lalu tapi, seperti yang pernah ia katakan di hari saat Sakura hengkang dari rumahnya. Ia adalah milik Sakura, ia terikat dengan wanita musim semi itu sementara, wanita merah jambu itu bebas. Wanita itu tidak terikat dengannya, ia bebas mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri dan kebahagiaan itu adalah kebahagiaannya juga. Ia tahu, ia bodoh. Ibunya mengatakan itu ribuan kali padanya, kakaknya mencoba membuatnya kembali kepada wanita merah jambu itu berkali-kali tapi, Sasuke tahu ia sudah membuat kesalahan fatal yang membuat Sakura melayangkan gugatan cerai itu padanya. Sesuatu yang tak akan pernah bisa Sakura maafkan.

Ia tahu ia membuat Sakura lebih banyak berbicara dengan sekertarisnya daripada dirinya, menjadikan wanita itu hanya sebagai assesoris berjalan saat ia menghadiri pesta ataupun makan malam bersama koleganya. Tapi jauh dari itu semua, Sasuke tahu benar ia sudah membuat kesalahan besar yang lain yang tak akan pernah bisa Sakura maafkan. Dialah satu-satunya yang mendorong Sakura menjauh dari dirinya, ia yang membuat Sakura pergi dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, ia yang membuat gadis musim seminya menjadi sedingin itu sekarang. Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang harus disalahkan. Bukan Sakura, bukan siapapun. Hanya dirinya.

Sasuke memang sudah bercerai dengannya tapi bukan berati ia tidak menjaga wanita merah jambunya itu. ia memang pernah menikah dengan Hinata pasca bercerai dengan wanita merah jambu itu dan memiliki dua orang putra darinya tapi, bukan berarti ia melupakan Sakura. Pernikahannya dengan Hinata hanya karena masalah bisnis saja tidak lebih dan tidak kurang, Daichi dan Daisuke lahir bukan karena keterpaksaan atau kesalahan, mereka mencoba memperbaiki arti pernikahan mereka tapi tetap saja, itu tidak berhasil.

Bagi Sasuke, cintanya hanyalah Sakura dan dia hanya mencintai wanita merah jambu itu. memikirkan Sakura, bagaimana wanita itu pagi ini? Apa ia sudah meminum kembali obatnya dan tidak menegak alkohol paling tidak hanya untuk hari ini? Apa dia kembali bekerja? Apa dia mengemudi sendiri atau Naruto mengantarnya? Sasuke tidak tahu. Hati nya mengatakan sebaiknya ia pergi dan memastikan kalau wanita merah jambunya itu baik-baik saja tetapi, egonya sekali melarangnya. Ia bahkan meninggalkan Sakura pagi ini sebelum wanita itu terbangun karena Sasuke tahu Sakura akan merasa tidak nyaman jika berada disekitarnya. _"Aku membencimu, satu-satunya hal yang ingin ku lakukan adalah pergi jauh dari kehidupanmu. Sasuke Uchiha."_ Ia memejamkan matanya, rasa sakit itu kembali menghujam jantungnya. Kalimat terakhir Sakura saat angkat kaki dari rumah mereka saat itu kembali memenuhi fikirannya, luka yang sudah lama ia tutup rapat-rapat tiba-tiba terbuka kembali.

Bukan hanya Sakura yang terluka disini. Bukan hanya wanita itu yang satu-satunya hancur berkeping keping. Ia juga, bungsu Uchiha itu juga terluka. Mereka berdua sama-sama terluka, mereka tahu jalan yang seharusnya mereka ambil untuk menghentikan rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan saat ini tapi ego keduanya membuat mereka terlihat sepetri dua orang idiot yang keras kepala. Apakah melepaskan cintamu adalah sebuah kebahagiaan Sasuke Uchiha?

Ponselnya berdering. Nama Namikaze Naruto tertulis jelas dilayar ponselnya. Sasuke meletakkan gelas kristalnya, menggeser layar hijau di ponselnya sebelum menempelkannya di telinganya.

"Dia bersikeras untuk bekerja hari ini." Sasuke menghela nafasnya, wanita itu jauh lebih keras kepala dari beberapa tahun silam,

"Aku tahu, dia pasti akan melakukan itu. apa dia meminum obatnya?" Sasuke meraih kembali gelas berisi wine miliknya, menyesapnya. Sensasi terbakar merayap di ternggorokannya.

"Ya, dia meminumnya. Dia tidak menanyakan apapun tetang mu. Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak kembali saja dengannya?" pria itu terdiam,

"Naruto, aku akan menelfon mu lagi nanti. Tolong pastikan kalau dia selalu bersama seseorang saat berada didalam lift. Aku harus menghadiri rapat, sampaikan salam ku untuk Boruto." Dan setelah dua kalimat terakhirnya ia menutup ponselnya, Sasuke meletakkan gelas winenya saat sekertaris pirangnya masuk dan memberitahunya kalau rapat akan segera mulai. Bungsu Uchiha itu mengangguk singkat dan memandang langit kelabu kota New York sekali lagi sebelum berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan megahnya.

 _"Sakura, Aku memang setuju untuk melepaskan mu. Setuju untuk menghilang dari kehidupanmu, setuju dengan hukuman yang kau layangkan padaku. Tapi, tolong biarkan aku menjaga dan mengawasimu dari jauh. Memastikan kau baik-baik saja, dengan caraku. Untuk kali ini saja, aku mohon izinkan aku."_ Ia tahu ia egois, tapi bukankah semua Uchiha terkenal dengan sikap egois mereka?

 _ **Sakura's apartement, New York City**_

"Sakura, kau benar-benar harus istirahat!" untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto mencoba menghentikannya dan untuk kesekian kalinya juga Sakura menolak mentah-mentah, ia punya pekerjaan yang membuatnya harus terjebak dengan Sasuke Uchiha dan semakin cepat pekerjaan itu selesai, semakin baik.

"Aku tidak bisa, bukankah motto dari perusahaanmu adalah profesionalitas saat bekerja? Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu kali ini dan seperti biasanya." Naruto menghela nafasnya, ia sudah melupakan laporan pagi dan kopi ekspressonya. Boruto duduk tenang dan menyantap sarapan paginya, kotak bentonya sudah siap disebelahnya dan menunggu di masukkan kedalam tas.

" _Dad,_ apa kita akan segera berangkat?" bocah itu akhirnya bersuara dan dia adalah penyelamatnya untuk pagi ini.

"Kita tunggu _Aunty_ Sakura selesai dengan sarapannya." Ujarnya,

"Tidak apa-apa, kalian bisa duluan." Sakura masih sibuk dengan toaster dan bacon panggangnya,

"Seseorang ingin aku memastikan kalau kau tidak naik lift sendirian." Sakura menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Sasuke. Ia tahu persis siapa yang akan meminta permintaan seperti itu. senyum samar tercetak di bibirnya. Naruto mungkin tidak melihatnya tapi ia tahu, wanita itu tersenyum dalam diam.

"Sakura, kau bisa membuat putraku terlambat." Sakura tersentak, ia buru-buru mengangkat baconnya dan mengambil roti panggangnya di toaster. Baiklah Sasuke, untuk kali ini, hanya untuk kali ini ia akan menuruti kemauanmu setelah bertahun-tahun ia tidak melakukannya.

Mereka berpisah di basement, Naruto mengendarai mobilnya ke sekolah putra tunggalnya sementara ia mengemudikan mobilnya langsung ke kantor. Teamnya sudah menunggu. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya, lagu Say You Love Me mengalun lembut menemaninya selama perjalanan. Sasuke, lagi-lagi si bungsu Uchiha itu menghantui fikirannya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, ia sudah bersumpah sejak setelah ia mengetahui kesalahan fatal pria itu padanya ia tak akan pernah lagi memikirkannya. Ia akan menghilang dari kehidupannya, membuatnya merasakan kehampaan yang selama ini ia rasakan, merasakan sakit yang selama ini ia rasakan.

Ia berusaha keras melupakan semuanya, melupakan kenangan selama tujuh tahun masa pacaran, dua tahun masa pertunanga dan dua tahun terakhir masa pernikahan mereka yang indah. Lima tahun, lima tahun ia berusaha membiasakan dirinya untuk hidup tanpa Sasuke di sampingnya. Tanpa sikap overprotectivenya, tanpa gumaman khasnya, tanpa dirinya yang tidur sambil memeluknya. Ia hampir berhasil, ia hampir bisa kembali membangun hidupnya kembali tapi, tembok pertahanan yang ia bangun selama lima tahun berhasil diruntuhkan. Tembok pertahanannya hancur luluh lantah hanya dengan satu kalimat menenangkan dari Sasuke semalam, hanya karena pria itu menjaganya semalaman dan memastikannya tidak menaiki lift sendirian hari ini. Sasuke Uchiha bisakah kau berhenti membuat Sakuramu ini berhenti mencintaimu? Biarkan dia hidup terbiasa tanpa dirimu, bisakah kau lakukan itu?

 _"Aku adalah milikmu, Sakura. Aku terikat denganmu tapi, kau bebas. Kau tidak terikat denganku kau bahkan bukan milikku lagi. Kau bebas mencari kebahagiaanmu dan jika kau sudah menemukannya, maka kebahagiaan itu adalah milikku juga. Aku bahagia jika melihatmu bahagia."_ Sakura meminggirkan mobilnya, air mata tiba-tiba mengalir dari kelopak matanya. Kenapa? Hanya satu insiden kecil seperti semalam bisa membuat emosinya seperti orang hamil seperti ini? Sasuke Uchiha apa yang kau lakukan pada wanita ini sebenarnya?

 _ **Sakura's Office, 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **street avenue, New York**_

Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa, Ia bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk menyapa beberapa pegawai yang menyapanya pagi ini. Sangat bukan seorang Sakura. Ia tahu, tapi insiden menangis di pinggir jalannya benar-benar membuatnya terlambat. Ada lebih dari lima panggilan tak terjawab dari Lee dan Dave, itu artinya ia harus segera sampai di kantor dan mereka udah benar-benar terlambat. Sakura mendorong pintu ganda kaca ruang rapat dan melepas mantelnya. Gerakan wanita merah jambu itu menarik perhatian orang-orang yang tengah duduk mengitari meja bundar di tengah ruangan itu.

"Maafkan aku terlambat. Jadi, bagaimana hasil diskusi kalian pagi ini?" Lee maju memberikan laporan berisi hasil diskusi team mereka, Sakura mengambil kacamatanya dan memakainya berusaha membaca dengan teliti apa yang tertulis disana. Ia sudah menangis pagi ini, paling tidak untuk sementara ia bisa mengesampingkan emosi dan Sasuke di sudut lain fikirannya. Hanya kalau ia berhasil.

"Aku rasa kita perlu mengunjungi IKEA?" Sakura mengangguk benar juga, wanita itu meraih sketh design kamar anak-anak, air mukanya berubah. Seandainya saja malam itu Sasuke tidak membuat keputusan bodoh itu, mereka tidak akan seperti ini sekarang.

"Ini, aku berfikir untuk medesign sendiri interiornya untuk kamar kedua anak Mr. Uchiha, kita akan bicarakan ini dengan pihak IKEA atau perusahaan interior manapun yang menerima custom design." Rock Lee mengangguk.

"Apa dia tidak akan protes dengan harganya?" Gretchen, seorang gadis enerjik berkaca mata itu memandangnya bingung, Sakura diam untuk sesaat.

"Dia punya lebih banyak uang dari yang kalian bayangkan selain itu, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk anak-anaknya selama mereka bahagia." Sepasang iris emeraldnya menerawang, atau mungkin kata-kata terakhirnya itu salah.

"kau terdengar seperti pernah menikah dalam waktu yang lama dengan duda keren itu." Sakura hanya tersenyum samar.

"kami hanya teman lama." Benarkah Sakura? sebelas tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat bukan? Berada di samping bungsu Uchiha sejak kalian masih duduk di bangku SMA bukankah jawaban 'kami hanya teman lama' mu itu sedikit keterlaluan?

"Sudah kuduga, Mr. Namikaze sudah membahas itu kemarin." Sakura hanya tersenyum samar,

"Rock Lee dan Dylan tolong kalian pergi untuk cek harga matrial dan melakukan pemesanan, aku dan Gretchen juga Sam akan ke mansion itu untuk melakukan pengukuran. Kalian bisa menemui kami disana." Setelah memberi perintah demikian mereka berpencar.

Sakura membiarkan Sam mengemudikan mobilnya kemansion Sasuke. Emosinya masih terlalu kacau untuk nekat mengemudi, ia seharusnya menuruti Naruto untuk tidak berangkat ke kantor tadi. Tapi, seperti biasa ia lebih keras kepala dari pada putra tunggal Minato Namikaze itu.

Sakura menarik pita ukur dibantu Sam sementara Gretchen fokus mencatat. Setelah mencatat semua ukurannya, Sakura mengambil tabung gambarnya, duduk diatas lantai marmer berwarna putih gading itu dan menggelar gambar sketsanya. Mereka bertiga mengelilinginya, melihat ruangan mana terlebih dahulu yang bisa ia kerjakan hari ini. Ia sudah melihat gulungan wallpaper dan kaleng chat sudah tiba sejak dua hari yang lalu. Dapur sudah dalam proses pemasangan kabinet dan kitchen set. Wanita itu kembali melihat design kamar kedua anak Sasuke mungkin, dia bisa memulai dari sana.

Wanita itu baru saja akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya saat ia melihat sepasang sepatu pantofel hitam berdiri di hadapannya. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap langsung kearah si pemilik sepatu mahal itu. Sasuke Uchiha berdiri di hadapannya. Ia berjongkok sedikit dan melihat gambaranya.

"bagus sekali." Ia bisa melihat senyum separuh andalan pria itu tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Sasuke memandang wanita merah jambu itu, tepat kearah sepasang emeraldnya,

"kenapa? Bukankah ini rumahku? Aku hanya datang untuk mengecek pekerjaan kalian. Aku degar dari Naruto kalian sudah memulainya hari ini, aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau ini semua berjalan dengan baik." Sakura menegak ludahnya, benar. Ini adalah rumah Sasuke, pria itu memiliki hak untuk memastikan kalau apa yang di kerjakan Sakura dan teamnya sesuai dengan kemauannya. Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke akan menempati rumah ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke, wanita itu memandnag lurus gambar diatas kalkir berukuran A0 dan membolak-balik daftar harga interior dari perusahaan mitra mereka.

"Aku sedang bekerja dan aku benci membahas hal lain selain pekerjaan ketika aku sedang bekerja." Sasuke tersenyum samar, Sakuranya sudah kembali. Pria itu beranjak dari tempatnya, ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Sakura, menyandarkan tubuhnya kesalah satu pilar dari marmer diruang tengah dan memandang langit-langit tinggi mansion mewahnya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak memaksakan dirimu untuk bekerja, aku bisa memakluminya. Lagi pula kau butuh banyak istirahat." Sakura menghentikan gerakan jemarinya, ia meletakkan penanya dan memandang Sasuke,

"aku hanya mengutamakan profesionalitas perusahaan tempatku bekerja saja selain itu, semakin cepat proyek ini selesai semakin cepat aku tidak perlu lagi berursan denganmu." Sasuke tersenyum kecut, ia sudah menduga, wanita ini masih membencinya.

"begitu? Kalau begitu kenapa kau setuju menerima proyek ini? Bukankah akan lebih mudah bagimu untuk menolaknya saja jadi, kau tidak perlu berhadapan denganku sekali lagi." Sakura terdiam,

"Karena Naruto yang memintaku maka aku menerimanya. Tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu sama sekali." Sakura menggulung kertas gambarnya, memasukkannya kedalam tabung dan berdiri namun, belum sempat ia beranjak dari tempatitu tangan besar Sasuke mencengkram pergelangan tangannya, menahannya.

"Apakah kau benar-benar membenciku?" Sakura terdiam, air matanya sudah akan turun lagi dan dia tak mau menangis dihadapan matan suaminya itu. ia menyentak kasar tangan Sasuke, dan tak berbalik kearahnya.

"kemarahanku memiliki waktunya sendiri Sasuke dan sekarang bukanlah waktunya." Sakura berjalan menjauh meninggalkan pria itu sendiri di ruang tengah, Sasuke mengabaikan beberapa pekerja yang merupakan anak buah Sakura melihatnya heran sebelum berjalan menjauh dan mencari atasan Sakura. ia seharusnya sudah tahu kesalahan fatalnya tak akan pernah bisa di maafkan. Lalu kenapa ia masih berharap? Ia terlalu bodoh atau ia terlalu mencintai Sakura? ia bahkan tidak tahu yang mana yang benar.

 _ **50**_ _ **th**_ _ **bar, 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **Street Avenue, NYC USA**_

 __Ia seharusnya tidak pergi ke bar dan minum sendirian. Ia mengemudi dan alkohol bukanlah minuman yang tepat untuk kau konsumsi jika kau harus mengemudi pulang kerumahmu. Alhasil bukannya tiba dirumah kau mungkin harus mendekam di penjara untuk semalaman karena mengemudi di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Tapi, ia tak bisa di salahkan Sasuke sendiri yang sudah membuatnya seperti, pria itu sendiri yang mendorongnya kesini.

"Alex, satu lagi dry martini untukku." Ini sudah yang kelima kalinya ia memanggil baretender itu dan memesan minuman, Sakura apa kau benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu.

"Jangan berikan." Ia menoleh, seorang pria bersurai merah duduk di bars tool disebelahnya, Sakura tahu siapa pria itu dan dia sangat mengenalnya,

"Sasori aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu. Mood ku sedang buruk." Sasori menatapnya sebentar,

" _Well_ , Sakura itu adalah ucapan selamat datang yang luar biasa indah untuk seseorang yang tidak kau temui selama dua tahun. Bagus sekali." Sakura memutar bola matanya, ia tetap menerima Dry martini buatan Alex dan menegaknya.

"Apa sesuatu mengganggumu?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Apa ada sesuatu yang lebih mengganggumu selain terjebak dalam satu proyek dengan mantan suamimu yang baru saja bercerai dari istri barunya?" Sasuke. Sasori seharusnya sudah bisa menebak pemicu kebiasaan buruk wanita merah muda ini muncul lagi,

"Sakura, kau sudah minum terlalu banyak. Jangan tambah lagi." Sasori menarik gelas keenam yang dipesan Sakura menjauh, wanita itu bahkan nyaris kehilangan keseimbangannya saat akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya,

"Aku antar kau pulang." Sakura menyentak tangan Sasori kasar, seperti biasa Alkohol selalu membuatnya bertindak berani,

"Tidak usah aku bisa mengemudi sendiri." Sasori tetap menahan tangan wanita merah jambu itu,

"Sasori aku bilang tidak usah!" beberapa orang di dalam bar itu memandangnya ketika suaranya naik beberapa oktaf, Sakura menyadari kesalahannya. Ia meminta maaf beberapa kali dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung keluar dari dalam bar. Sasori menyusulnya.

"Sakura, kau bisa di tangkap atau lebih parahnya lagi kau bisa mati! Tolong untuk saat ini kesampingkan dulu ego sialanmu itu dan dengarkan aku!" Sasori kembali menarik tangan wanita merah jambu itu tapi Sakura menyentaknya lagi, Sakura mengabaikannya, alkohol itu benar-benar mengambil alih dirinya.

"Aku bilang tidak usah! Sasori untuk kali ini saja tolong jangan paksa aku, oke aku hanya ingin sendirian dan aku akan baik-baik saja." Sasori berusaha menahannya tapi Sakura sudah mengabaikannya, wanita itu berjalan kembali menyebrangi lapangan parkir. Belum sampai Sakura menyebrangi lapangan parkir itu sebuah mobil sedan hitam melaju kearahnya.

"Sakura!" ia ingin berlari, sumpah demi apapun ia ingin melakukan itu tapi kaki dan fikirannya mengkhianati hatinya, ia hanya bisa diam mematung sementara sosok lain sudah berlari dari berlawanan arah dan menarik tubuh Sakura menjauh dari hantaman mobil sedan itu.

Sasuke Uchiha, Sasori yakin ia tidak salah lihat. Apa yang dilakukan mantan suami Sakura itu disini? Pria Uchiha itu masih menggunakan kemeja kantorn dan celana bahannya. Ia menggendong Sakura yang tidak sadarkan diri kedalam mobilnya sementara ia memerintahkan supirnya untuk mengemudikan mobil Audy merah milik mantan istrinya itu. Sasori hanya tersenyum samar, dilihat dari sisi manapun juga Sasuke adalah orang yang tepat untuk berada disisi Sakura, tapi benarkah begitu? Jika itu benar lalu kenapa pria itu membiarkan Sakura menghilang dari kehidupannya. Sasori masih diam mematung mengamati mobil Sasuke yang melintas di hadapannya, ia dengar Sasuke sudah bercerai dari Hinata? Jika ia kembali dekat dengan Sakura akankah masih ada kesempatan untuk nya memeliki wanita merah jambu itu?

 _ **Sasuke's apartement, NYC USA**_

 __Ia tidak tahu apa yang ada dibenak mantan istrinya itu. disni dialah yang di hukum lalu kenapa Sakura yang justru menyiksa dirinya sendiri. ia tidak mengerti dan tak akan pernah bisa mengerti. Sakura adalah wanita yang tak mudah di tebak jalan fikirannya.

Ia masih bersandar pada pintu kaca ganda di kamarnya. Sementara seorang dokter masih memeriksa kondisi dan keadaan Sakura. wanita itu pingsan tepat setelah Sasuke menangkapnya, ia tahu ia berlebihan tapi ia takut sesuatu akan terjadi pada wanita yang di cintainya itu.

" _Miss_ Haruno hanya kelelahan dan shock, selain itu dia benar-benar mabuk. Ini obat yang harus dia minum begitu ia sadar, tolong pastikan ia menghentikan kebiasaan minumnya. Itu hanya akan memperparah radang kantung kemihnya saja." Sepasang onyxnya membulat sempurna

"Radang kantung kemih?" dokter pirang itu hanya mengangguk, Sasuke menerima resep obat yang diserahkan padanya,

"tenang saja, itu bukan sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya asal dia mau menghentikan kebiasaan buruknya itu. aku permisi dulu." Sasuke hanya mengangguk, ia memberikan kertas resep itu kepada Juugo dan memintanya membelinya sementara ia duduk di sebelah Sakura membenarkan letak selimutnya dan mengecup keningnya.

"Kau seharusnya menjaga dirimu, Sakura. kau seharusnya tidak menyakiti dirimu sendiri sampai seperti ini." Sasuke menghela nafasnya, kenyataan kembali menghantamnya. Ini semua berawal dari kesalahannya. Karena dialah, Sakura menderita sampai seperti ini.

"maafkan aku, Sakura…" Ia tahu, sebanyak apapun kata maaf ia ucapkan wanita itu tak akan merubah pendiriannya. Sebanyak apapun ia berusaha meminta maaf kepada Sakura, ia tidak akan pernah bisa memperbaiki semuanya, ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengembalikan apa yang sudah diambil paksa dari wanita merah jambu itu. semuanya adalah salahnya, perpisahan mereka, Sakura yang tersiksa semuanya adalah salahnya. Benarkan Sasuke?

 _ **TBC. Akhirnya bisa update, saya gak tau sih kalian akan suka atau enggak sama chapter ini,hehehehe tapi semoga kalian puas ya kalo kurang puas ya monggo tulis kritik dan sarannya di kotak review. Saya selalu membacanya walau tidak membalas dan sebisa mungkin saya pake saran-saran kalian. Terimakasih banyak, jangan lupa RNR minaaa**_

 _ **Arigatou – Aphrodite Girl 13**_


	4. Chapter 4

Closer

 _ **Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto own everything, I owned nothing exept some OC character and this fict.**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, Typo and Miss Typo everywhere, under 17 please don't come closer, DLDR please**_

" _ **Takdir memang sialan. Tapi, entah bagaimana caranya bahkan setelah ia menjungkir balikkan kehidupan seseorang dan mengutak atik perasaannya, banyak orang menilai takdir tidak seseialan kelihatannya. –Aphrodite girl 13"**_

 _ **Sasuke's Apartement, 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **street avenue, NYC, USA**_

 __Seharusnya ia langsung pergi saja. Jika ia tidak ingat sopan santun dan tata karma, ia pasti sudah pergi tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Sasuke. Ia ingin sekali melakukan hal itu tapi lagi-lagi, sebagian besar dari hati kecil dan egonya justru menahannya untuk tetap tinggal dan menghargai apa yang sudah di lakukan mantan suaminya itu meskipun, kini yang ia lakukan hanya duduk diam di meja makan dan memandangi roti pangganggnya yang benar-benar terlihat tidak menarik sama sekali.

Sasuke, pria itu sudah rapih dengan setelan kantornya dan sedang sibuk dengan koran pagi dan kopi hitamnya. Ia bersikap seolah-olah pagi ini Sakura tidak memaki-makinya dan membangunkannya dengan umpatan kasar. Wanita itu tidak bersikap demikian tanpa alasan, terakhir kali yang ia ingat, ia mabuk di bar langganannya dan nyaris terhantam mobil pengendara lain di lapangan parkir. Ia bahkan berfikir ia mungkin saja sudah mati tapi, begitu ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Sasuke berbaring diatas sofa bed di seberang ruangan, ia sadar ia sedang berada di neraka yang tak pernah ingin ia masuki seumur hidupnya.

"Sasuke, terimakasih." Ia muak dengan keheningan, Sakura sudah cukup lelah bermain dengan egonya yang terus-terusan menyuruhnya berhenti berbicara dengan bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Tidak perlu, Sakura. aku tahu kau sangat payah dalam mentoleransi alkohol." Sasuke sudah melipat dua kali koran paginya dan meletakkannya di bangku meja makan yang kosong di sebelahnya.

"Kita memiliki batas toleransi terhadap hal-hal seperti itu, Sakura dan aku tahu persis toleransi mu terhadap alkohol benar-benar payah. Dokter ku bilang kau harus berhenti mengkonsumsi minuman pelepas stres kesukaan mu itu paling tidak untuk dua bulan kedepan. Kantung kemihmu mengalami peradangan.

Aku tidak mengerti, aku lah yang sedang kau hukum disini tetapi kenapa justru kau yang terlihat frustasi?" Sasuke menyesap ekspressonya dan mulai memotong roti panggang menteganya.

"Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu. Sasuke, aku menghargai apa yang kau lakukan untukku semalam tapi sungguh, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. kita sudah bercerai dan itu lima tahun yang lalu. Setelah palu itu di ketuk tiga kali hubungan diantara kita sudah terputus. Aku bukan lagi tanggung jawabmu. Jadi, kau tidak perlu repot-repot memperdulikan aku." Sakura meraih serbet yang ia letakan di pahanya, melipatnya dan meletakannya diatas meja lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya,

"Aku berterimakasih sekali untuk bantuan mu semalam dan sarapan pagi yang _well,_ cukup menyenangkan tapi, aku harus kembali sekarang. Banyak pekerjaan yang menungguku. Selamat pagi." Ia mungkin saja sudah akan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke kalau saja tangan pria itu tidak menahannya,

"Kita perlu bicara." Sakura menghela nafasnya, tanpa di beri tahu oleh Sasuke sekalipun wanita itu sudah bisa membaca kemana arah percakapan pria itu.

"Sasuke, aku rasa kita sudah menyelesaikannya di pengadilan lima tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak perlu mendengar apapun lagi darimu." Sakura akan melangkah lagi tapi pria Uchiha itu menahannya.

"Aku tahu Sakura, Aku tahu semuanya sudah berakhir di pengadilan lima tahun yang lalu, tapi tolong biarkan aku bicara. Kau bahkan tidak membiarkanku untuk menjelaskan semuannya. Kau bahkan tidak pernah mau mendengarkan permintaan maafku." Sakura menatap tajam kearah mantan suaminya itu,

"Maaf? Katakan padaku Sasuke, apakah meminta maaf ribuan kali padaku bisa mengembalikan dongeng masa kecilku yang kau hilangkan? Apakah dengan kembali ke kehidupanku setelah lima tahun menghilang bisa membangun hidupku yang sudah lima tahun ini kau hancurkan? Apakah dengan menghukum dirimu sendiri, berusaha melindungku untuk menebus kesalahanmu mampu mengembalikan rahimku yang diambil tanpa persetujuanku?

Apakah dengan meminta maaf, memintaku mendengar penjelasanmu sekali lagi setelah lima tahun dapat mengembalikan hakku sebagai seorang wanita untuk mengandung dan melahirkan anakku sendiri? Jawab aku Sasuke!" Pria itu terdiam, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya kearah sofa letter u di ruang tengah dan tertunduk memandangi lantai marmer hitam apartementnya.

"Aku tahu Sakura. aku tahu aku sudah merampas hak mu sebagai seorang wanita. Tapi aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk mengambil resiko akan kehilangan dirimu. Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun tentang kanker Rahim stadium lanjut yang kau derita waktu itu. aku ketakutan setengah mati saat mendapati mu pingsan malam itu. otakku tak bisa berfikir jernih sama sekali. Satu-satu nya yang ada di dalam benakku adalah menjagamu untuk tetap hidup." Sasuke sudah mengusap wajahnya kasar, Sakura berbalik dan memandang tajam kearahnya,

"Tidak mengatakannya padamu? Lalu apa yang bisa kau lakukan untukku kalau aku mengatakannya? Sikapmu perlahan berubah seiring naiknya repurtasimu di dunia bisnis, harta, jabatan, pekerjaan dan uang mu tiba-tiba menjadi perhatian nomor satu. Lalu, jika saat itu aku yang kau abaikan, kau jadikan sebagai accesoris berjalan mengatakan padamu kalau aku sekarat apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Aku wanita Sasuke, aku percaya akan dongeng yang berakhir indah seperti kebanyakan perempuan lainnya, aku setuju untuk menikah denganmu karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu, ketika aku memutuskan untuk menikah denganmu yang ku impikan adalah memiliki anak-anak kita sendiri, memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Kita melewati sembilan tahun bersama sebelum akhirnya menikah. Sebelum akhirnya aku tahu kalau sebuah dongeng yang biasa ku dengar dari bibir ibuku tidak seindah kelihatannya justru, pangeran berkuda putihku sendirilah yang menghancurkannya.

Kau berusaha membuatku bertahan hidup? Lalu apa bedanya hidup dan mati bagi wanita yang tidak sempurna seperti aku? Bagi wanita yang cacat selamanya seperti aku?! Apa bedanya hidup dan mati untuk perempuan yang tidak bisa mengandung dan melahirkan anaknya seperti aku?! Apakah kau sadar seberapa besar kesalahanmu itu?!" entah sejak kapan tapi air mata yang ia tahan selama lima tahun terakhir ini akhirnya tumpah juga. Ia tidak mampu berbicara, satu-satunya yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah menghajar pria dihadapannya ini yang berani seenak jidatnya keluar masuk kedalam kehidupannya tanpa seijinnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku berdosa padamu tapi sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Sakura. aku ketakutan setengah mati saat mendapati kau pingsan. Tubuhmu sedingin es, darah mengalir deras di kedua kakimu, wajahmu pucat sekali dan bibir mu membiru. Satu-satunya yang ada dalam benakku adalah penyesalan. Aku tahu telah mengabaikan mu selama satu tahun terakhir hubungan pernikahan kita tapi menceraikanmu juga tidak pernah terlintas dalam benakku.

Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kondisi dan keadaanmu. Bagiku kau wanita yang sempurna, aku tidak memerlukan pewaris, Sakura. semua aset Uchiha adalah milik Itachi dan keturunannya. Aku tidak perlu pewaris sama sekali, yang aku perlukan hanya kau tetap hidup. Hanya itu." Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, menggenggam erat tali hand bagnya dan menahan kuat-kuat gelombang air mata yang siap tumpah berikutnya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, kau benar-benar pria egois yang mejijikan. Kau bilang kau tidak memelukan pewaris? Kau mengatakan itu bahkan setelah kau mendapatkannya dari wanita lain. Aku beruntung, setidaknya aku memilih untuk meninggalkan mu sebelum aku di tinggalkan." Sakura akan berbalik tapi sekali lagi, Sasuke menahannya,

"Mereka tidak lebih dari sebuah situasi. Mereka lahir karena situasi yang ada diantara aku dan Hinata memaksa kami. Aku memang menikahinya, ya aku melakuakannya. Kami memiliki dua orang putra bersama ya, aku mengaku kami memang melakukannya. Tapi, Daichi dan Daisuke lahir karena kami berfikir dengan memiliki mereka kami mungkin bisa memperbaiki keadaan, aku bisa melupakanmu, aku bisa hidup jauh dari kenangan masalaluku bersamamu.

Kenyataannya? Kehidupan pernikahan yang kujalani dengan Hinata benar-benar hampa. Kosong, aku tidak mencintainya dan Hinata juga tidak pernah mencintaiku. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa kami berusaha bertahan selama empat tahun karena aku merasa bersalah untuk anak-anakku tapi, Toh semuanya tetap tidak bekerja sesuai rencanaku dan Hinata." Sakura berjalan mendekat, menatap lekat-lekat onyx pria yang sampai detik ini masih di benci sekaligus dicintainya itu.

"Situasi? Setelah menganggap seorang wanita sebagai aksesoris berjalan mu yang bisa kau pamerkan kepada kolega mu sekarang kau bilang anak-anak mu yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu lahir karena sebuah situasi yang memaksa? Apakah bagi keluarga Uchiha mereka juga Cuma sebuah Aset hidup untuk kelangsungan klan mereka? Seperti itu? kalau begitu, untuk alasan yang satu itu aku berterimakasih kepada _Kami-sama_ karena kau memutuskan mengambil rahimku, karena aku bisa saja begitu membencimu, jika Daichi dan Daisuke adalah anak kandungku. Aku permisi." Dengan satu sentakan keras Sakura melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke pada pergelangan tangannya. Wanita itu membanting pintu apartement mewah Sasuke dan berjalan terburu-buru masuk kedalam lift.

Ia tidak tahu, ia begitu marah karena Sasuke menganggap anak-anaknya tak lebih dari sebuah asset investasi tapi sebagian dari dirinya tak kuasa menahan rasa puas karena mengetahui fakta Sasuke dan Hinata tak pernah benar-benar saling mencintai. Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya kearah dinding metal lift yang dingin. Kepalanya pusing begitu lift meluncur dengan cepat turun ke lobby. Wanita itu berjalan cepat dan sudah mendapati asisten pribadi Sasuke berjalan kearahnya, memberikannya kunci mobilnya lalu membungkuk berpamitan.

Ia tidak tahu, perasaannya benar-benar kacau balau setelah percakapan menegangkan mereka pagi ini. Sakura berkali-kali mengumpat kasar kepada lampu merah, kemacetan, pengemudi bahkan penjalan kaki yang tak berdosa gara-gara moodswing sialannya yang di pancing naik turun hanya oleh sebuah nama dan beribu kenangan manisnya bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura meminggirkan mobilnya di tepi jembatan, keluar dari mobilnya. Ia berjalan ke pinggir jembatan dan menghirup udara segar kuat-kuat, berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis dan memperbaiki mood sialannya yang masih asik mempermainkannya.

Ia menangis lagi. Sakura melempar _Stressball_ miliknya yang sejak tadi ia remas, benda itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti bekerja. Sakura masuk kedalam mobilnya, membiarkan kaca jendelanya terbuka dan mulai menangis lagi didalam. Kenapa? Bahkan saat undangan pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata sampai kepadanya empat tahun yang lalu ia mampu menahan tangisnya? Bahkan ketika ia dinyatakan resmi bercerai dari satu-satunya pria yang di benci dan di cintainya itu juga air mata menolak jatuh untuk mertapi kesedihannya. Tapi kenapa sekarang? Sekarang saat lima tahun setelah ironi menyedihkan itu terjadi dalam kehidupannya, kenapa ia baru menangis sekarang? Kenapa ia baru menangis setelah Uchiha Sasuke justru sekali lagi hadir dihadapannya dan membuatnya mendengar apa yang tidak ingin ia dengar.

Tiba-tiba saja dinding pembatas antara emosi dan kehidupannya runtuh, emosi itu tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk dan membuatnya hilang kendali. Bahkan _Stressball_ nya pun tidak membantu sama sekali, ia membenci Sasuke Uchiha. Ia benci pada kenyataan kalau ia masih menicntai pria itu dan menolak untuk kehilangan duda dua anak itu sekali lagi tapi disisi lain, ia juga membenci pria itu, pria yang telah mementingkan egonya sendiri dan merampas hak Sakura sebagai seorang wanita untuk selamanya.

Ia tidak bisa pergi bekerja. Tidak dengan mata sembab dan hidung yang merah, tidak dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak dan tingkat depressi yang paling bawah. Tidak dalam keadaanya yang setengah waras. Ia harus menyingkir dari New York, paling tidak untuk sementara waktu, ia harus menjauh dari Sasuke dan New York, ia harus menata kembali dinding pembatasnya dan menghalangi satu persen saja emosi untuk masuk kembali dalam kehidupannya. Ayolah Sakura, bangunlah! sebuah dongeng hanya tertulis di sebuah buku bergambar, Bukan kehidupan nyata seorang wanita dewasa yang hidup di dunia yang serba egois ini. Sadarlah!

 _ **Naruto's Office, Namikaze group, 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **street avenue, NYC, USA**_

Shion baru saja kembali, wanita itu lansung terbang kembali dari Paris begitu mendapati dirinya sekali lagi hamil. Dalam hatinya Naruto bertanya-tanya apa yang akan di lakukan Sakura kepadanya kalau dia tahu ia menghamili Shion sekali lagi tanpa ada maksud untuk menikahi wanita yang merupakan ibu dari putranya itu. Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah Boruto yang masih asik bercanda dan bermain bersama ibunya yang sudah kurang lebih jauh darinya selama beberapa minggu ini. Naruto duduk di sebelah wanita pirang itu, melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di sekitar Shion yang sendang memangku putra mereka.

"Boruto, kau lebih baik berhati-hati. Mom sedang mengandung adikmu." Anak laki-laki berusia enam tahun itu memberengut lalu turun dari pangkuan ibunya,

"Dad tidak seru!" Shion terkikik geli melihat reaksi putranya itu, Boruto memberengut dan menyentak kasar kakinya keatas lantai marmer ruangan ayahnya.

"Aku mau keruangan _Aunty_ Sakura saja, siapa tahu dia punya _Croissant_ aku lapar." Naruto baru saja akan menarik anak itu kembali kalau saja Shion tidak mencegahnya.

"Naruto kita perlu bicara." Naruto duduk kembali ke posisinya, ia tahu kearah mana pembicaraannya dan Shion akan mengarah.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan tapi, Shion aku sudah memperingatimu kalau aku tidak bisa memberikan sebuah kepastian." Shion menghela nafasnya,

"Aku tahu kau ketakutan setengah mati dengan komitment pernikahan, tapi setidaknya beritahu aku kenapa? Anak-anak ini dalah keturunan Namikaze, Naruto. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan masa depan mereka itu saja." Naruto menghela nafasnya,

"Aku juga mengkhawatirkan masa depan mereka, mereka anak-anak kita oke? Aku hanya perlu waktu, bukannya takut untuk berkomitmen. Aku hanya menunggu momen yang pas untuk datang kepada ayahmu dan meminta izinnya untuk menikahi mu. Sejauh ini aku rasa ayahku dan Mark belum keberatan dengan hubungan kita." Shion tersenyum kecut, ia sudah menduga jawaban itu yang akan ia terima dari Naruto. Sadar akan perasaan kecewa kekasihnya itu, Naruto menariknya kedalam pelukan hangatnya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Kita akan menikah, kau dengar aku? Tapi bukan sekarang. Setidaknya kita tunggu sampai kau sudah melahirkan lalu kita akan menikah." Shion menghela nafasnya lega, ia tidak menginginkan hal lain selain kebahagiaan anak-anaknya dan itu artinya, ia hanya ingin membuat boruto dan adiknya merasakan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan semasa kanak-kanaknya.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya begitu ponselnya berdering. Shion mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Naruto hanya menunjukkan layar ponselnya dan Shion mengerti.

"Angkat saja, aku rasa Sakura sedang membutuhkan mu. Dia sudah seperti adikmu kan?" ayah dari anaknya itu mengangguk, Naruto menggeser layar ponselnya lalu berdiri dan menjawab telfon.

 _Sakura's penth House, NYC, USA_

 _"Dios Mio! Sakura kau harus berhenti membuatku khawatir atau aku akan pulang sekarang juga dan memaksamu menceritakan semuanya. Demi Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi padamu?"_ Sakura masih terisak, mati-matian sebetulnya ia menahan isakkannya agar tak terdengar Naruto,

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya… aku hanya ingin cuti selama satu bulan ini dan kembali ke Jepang. Tapi tolong jangan katakan kepada siapapun selain Shion dan Ino. Aku hanya merindukan ibuku." Naruto memutar bola matanya, Sakura bertaruh dua puluh dolar kalau pria itu tidak percaya dengan alasannya yang cenderung cengeng dan bukan dirinya itu.

 _"Katakan padaku apa yang di lakukan pantat ayam Uchiha itu padamu." Bang to the point!_ Bagus sekali Naruto, kau menembak tepat pada Sasaran,

" _Dios Mio!_ Naruto aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke tidak melakukan apapun kecuali menyelamatkan ku dan kami sedikit berbicara tadi. Itu saja." Naruto menghela nafas,

 _"kalian berdebat, aku tahu pasti pembicaraan kalian menyangkut kejadian lima tahun yang lalu. Sakura, sudah berapakali ku katakana padamu untuk berhenti mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu, itu hanya akan membuka luka lamamu."_ Sakura mendengus, kedua tangannya masih sibuk menata koper sementara suara Naruto yang menggerutu masih terdengar jelas melalui speaker phonenya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Sungguh. Aku hanya perlu menghindarinya dan bertemu ibuku, hanya satu bulan. Setelah itu aku akan menyelesaikan proyek itu sampai tuntas seperti kesepakatan awal." Naruto menghela nafasnya berat,

 _"kau yakin kau akan baik-baik saja?"_ tiba-tiba nada suara pria Namikaze itu melembut, Sakura sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya, tiba-tiba ia merindukan saudara lain ayahnya, tiba-tiba ia merindukan Gaara

"Ya, aku yakin kalau aku baik-baik saja." Naruto menghela nafas sekali lagi mendengar jawaban darinya,

 _"Baiklah kapan kau akan berangkat?"_ Sakura menghetikan gerakan packingnya, ia duduk di sofa berlengan di samping ranjangnya dan memandang seisi kamarnya,

"besok pagi?" Ia mendengar Naruto menggerutu,

"Aku sudah bicarakan ini dengan Rock Lee dan Dylan mereka akan mengambil alih proyek sementara aku pergi." Naruto menggerutu lagi,

 _"Itu artinya aku harus kerja ekstra untuk mengawasi anak buah mu yang kelewat teledor itu di tambah lagi Shion sedang hamil. Sial!"_ Sakura membulatkan matanya, apa kata duren sialan itu tadi?

"Namikaze Naruto, jangan katakan padaku kalau kau menghamili pacarmu itu lagi tanpa berniat menikahinya? Aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu begitu kau sampai penth house!" Ia bisa mendengar Naruto mendengus sekali lagi,

 _"Berita baik untuk mu, nona. Aku sudah melamarnya. Well, itu tidak bisa di hitung sebagai lamaran kan, Sayang? Aku akan membelikan cincinnya besok."_ Ia mendengus mendengar Naruto membicarakan hal itu kepada Shion yang Sakura yakin sedang berada di dekatnya,

"Apapun itu Naruto. Kau harus memberi kesempatan anak-anak mu untuk bahagia dan membiarkan dongeng masa kecil Shion menjadi kenyataan. Kau mengerti kan?" Naruto menghela nafasnya lagi

 _"Sakura, mengertilah. Sasuke melakukan itu semua karena ia mencintaimu. Dia mengambil keputusan itu bukan dengan mudah. Aku ingat ia terlihat frustasi dirumah sakit saat aku menemaninya di ruang ICU, dia tidak ingin hal lain selain dirimu. Kenapa kau tidak juga mengerti?"_ Sakura memejamkan matanya,

"Naruto, aku benar-benar ingin menutup perbincangan ini kalau kau membuka pembicaraan tentang kejadian lima tahun yang lalu." Ia bisa mendengar Naruto akan protes tidak setuju,

 _"itu terserah kau saja, wanita dan ego nya terkadang bisa terlalu keras kepala. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal padamu, adik kecil. Kau tidak bisa menyangkal perasaan mu dan membohongi dirimu selamanya. Pikirkan baik-baik, kembalilah pada pangeranmu dan bangun kembali dongengmu. Terkadang, kehidupan tidak selalu berjalan seperti apa yang kau inginkan tapi kebanyakan, kehidupan berjalan seperti apa yang Tuhan inginkan._

 _Kau dengar aku? Sebaiknya kau fikirkan kata-kataku dan tidur. Aku tidak ingin kau ketinggalan pesawat besok pagi atau masih melihat mu terjaga sampai tengah malam dengan sekotak tisu dan memakan batangan coklat. Kau mengerti?"_ Sakura hanya mengumamkan persetujuannya lalu memutus sambungan telfonnya.

Ia masih duduk di atas sofa berlengannya dan memandang dua buah kopernya yang sudah siap untuk ia bawa kembali ke Jepang. Disinilah ia, ia yang sedang menghukum Sasuke namun sekali lagi ia yang lari dan menghindari pria itu. Benarkah yang di katakan Naruto, benarkah rasa sakit yang seharusnya tidak mereka rasakan, perpisahan yang tidak seharusnya mereka alami seharusnya tidak perlu terjadi? benarkah semua ini karena rasa egois dan marahnya yang menolak mendengarkan penjelasan apapun yang di katakan Sasuke? Benarkah ini semua karena keegoisannya? Ataukah ini semua keegoisan Sasuke yang dengan seenak jidatnya menyetujui surat pengangkatan rahimnya untuk mejaganya agar tetap hidup?

Ia sudah hidup dengan pola pikir itu selama lima tahun belakangan ini dan tiba-tiba rasanya pendirian itu goyah begitu saja. Ia sudah hidup dengan menanamkan dalam benaknya sendiri kalau ia membenci Uchiha Sasuke sementara sekarang ini, ia perlahan-lahan mulai mencabut kembali _mindset_ itu dan mengakui kalau ternyata selama lima tahun ini ia masih mencintai Sasuke dan ia hanya terus menyangkal.

Sakura mengusap wajahnya kasar. Apakah ia salah? Ia seorang wanita yang diabaikan suaminya, ia berjuang melawan kanker sendirian, berusaha untuk sembuh dan menatap sebuah harapan jika ia sembuh ia akan bisa mengandung lagi dan semuanya akan berjalan normal. Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencananya sampai tiba-tiba keadaan menjadi diluar kendali, ia pingsan, Sasuke tahu tentang kondisinya dan ketakutan setengah mati –menurut cerita pria itu pagi ini – lalu memutuskan untuk menyetujui operasi pengangkatan Rahim. Sakura ketakutan, ia dalam keadaan Sempurna pun Sasuke sudah mengabaikannya secara pelahan-lahan, lalu bagaimana jika kenyataan yang ia hadapi adalah ia tidak akan bisa memiliki seorang anak, memberikan pria itu pewaris dan semua itu karena pria itu menyetujui operasi pengangkatan rahimnya. Rasa takut akan di tinggalkan dan marah yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu membuatnya nekat melayangkan gugatan cerai untuk pria yang sampai detik ini masih dicintainya itu. Salahkah ia? Ia hanya seorang wanita biasa, seorang wanita normal yang juga memiliki dongeng masa kecil yang ingin ia jadikan kenyataan bersama pangerannya. Dan ketika pangerannya itu menghancurkan semuanya, salahkah ia untuk menghukumnya? Egoiskah ia untuk hal yang satu itu? Sakura mengusap kasar air matanya yang mulai jatuh lagi. Sasuke Uchiha dan kenangan 7 tahun pacaran, 2 tahun bertunangan dan 2 tahun pernikahan mereka yang sialan. Hanya dengan semua sepihan masalalu itu saja ia bisa menangis. Perasaan itu mampu mengaduk-aduknya. Benar-benar sialan.

 _Naruto's Office, NYC, USA_

Naruto tidak tahu ia harus senang atau tidak dengan kehadiran pria bersurai merah itu. tidak, pria itu bukan Gaara justru, pria itu adalah salah satu bagian dari masalalu Sakura sebelum wanita itu jatuh kepelukan Sahabat Uchihanya itu.

"Sasori." Ia menjabat tangan pewaris grup Akasuna itu, rahangnya menegang begitu asistennya mengatakan kalau Sasori datang dan ingin menemuinya secara pribadi setelah Shion dan putranya pergi.

"Apakabar Namikaze?" Naruto menghela nafasnya, dan mengangguk

"Naruto saja. Aku sudah melupakan apa yang terjadi di bangku SMA. Aku baik-baik saja." Ujarnya,

"Kau terlihat bahagia dengan pasanganmu kurasa." Naruto tersenyum kecut dan mencondongkan tubuhnya meraih gelas winenya dan menyesapnya,

"Aku harap kau kesini karena ada urusan penting." Sasori tersenyum hambar, Naruto sepertinya tahu apa yang di cari pria merah itu,

"Apa Sakura bekerja untukmu?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mengangguk,

"Kenapa kau bertanya?" Sasori menaikkan sebelah bahunya acuh dan ikut-ikutan mengambil segelas wine diatas meja

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya, pertemuan kami semalam benar-benar tidak menyenangkan." Naruto meletakkan gelasnya

"Sayang sekali, dia sedang cuti untuk satu bulan kedepan. Hanya itu? kalau hanya itu kau bisa pergi sekarang, aku sedang banyak pekerjaan." Naruto sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya,

"Apa dia dan Uchiha kembali bersama lagi, Namikaze?" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik dan menatap tajam pria berambut merah itu

"Ya. Bisa dikatakan begitu. Dengar Sasori, aku tahu siapa dirimu dan sejauh apa kau sudah bekembang sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu di jamuan bisnis keluarga Uchiha di Praha, aku tahu seberapa licik dan mengerikannya dirimu, kalau kau berfikir aku akan membiarkan Sakura kembali padamu, kau salah besar. Selamat siang." Dengan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan yang terakhir dengan Sasori, Naruto meninggalkan ruangan pribadinya.

"Begitu ya, Namikaze? Kau selalu saja salah paham tentang diriku sama seperti sahabat Uchihamu itu." Sasori menegak wine nya sekali lagi sebelum meletakkan gelas Kristal itu diatas meja dan kemudian mengikuti langkah Naruto keluar dari ruangan pimpinan Namikaze grup itu.

Ia memang seorang mafia bisnis, ia memang menghalalkan segala cara untuk mencapai kesuksesan tapi ia lakukan itu semua agar Sakura kembali melihatnya, kembali kepelukannya dan membuktikan kalau pilihan wanita itu untuk meninggalkannya dan berpaling kepada sosok bungsu Uchiha itu adalah salah. Sasori meraih ponselnya, menghubungi salah satu anak buahnya, Jika Naruto tak ingin memberitahu Sasori dimana wanita itu berada, maka ia sendirilah yang akan mencarinya.

 _ **Uchiha Mansion, Tokyo Japan**_

Dua miniatur mini Sasuke Uchiha itu masih duduk dengan tangan telipat didepan kedua dadanya. Mereka berdua benar-benar dalam tahap merajuh akut kepada nenek mereka yang sudah kewalahan dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hak asuh Daichi dan Daisuke memang jatuh ketangan Hinata tapi, entah mengapa wanita indigo itu justru cenderung menitipkan cucu kembarnya kepadanya daripada mengurus dengan tangannya sendiri. alasan ia terlalu sibuk dan banyak pekerjaan selalu di dengar Mikoto setiapkali ia akan protes. Mikoto tahu, anak-anak ini menjadi korban perceraian pernikahan kedua orangtuanya karena salahnya, ia tahu benar itu semua salahnya.

"Daichi, Daisuke kita bisa meneflon ayah kalian setelah ini, oke? Tapi kalian benar-benar harus berangkat kesekolah sekarang." Daichi menggeleng dan di detik berikutnya adik tiga menitnya mengulangi perbuatannya,

" kapan _Kaa-san_ akan pulang? Kenapa dia tidak kembali dari Eropa lama sekali sih _Baa-chan_?" Mikoto menghela nafasnya, ia butuh pertolongan. Anak-anak ini sudah cukup kehilangan kasih sayang bahkan sebelum orangtuanya bercerai dan sekarang Hinata seolah-olah menelantarkan mereka,

"Ibu kalian akan pulang besok, _Baa-chan_ baru saja menelfonnya. Kalian harus sekolah, oke?" sepasang iris onyx Daisuke menyipit penuh selidik. Ya Tuhan, anak-anak ini benar-benar cetak biru dari putra bungsunya,

" _Obaa-chan_ sedang berbohong, _okaa-san_ bahkan tidak menjawab telfon kami." Mikoto menghela nafasnya, di detik itu juga suara ponselnya berdering. Nama putra bungsunya tercetak dengan sangat jelas dilayar ponselnya dan tiba-tiba rasanya ia seperti mendapat bala bantuan, terimakasih _kami –sama!_

"Sasuke, syukurlah kau menelfon. Aku sedang berusaha keras membujuk kedua anak mu untuk pergi kesekolah." Ia bisa mendengar Sasuke menghela nafasnya pelan,

 _"Bukankah seharusnya Hinata mengantar mereka kesekolah sejak satu jam yang lalu? Kenapa mereka bisa ada dirumah Okaa-san?"_ Mikoto melirik kedua cucunya yang sudah mengacungkan tangan kearahnya meminta telfon sang nenek untuk berbicara dengan ayah mereka,

"Mantan istrimu itu pergi ke Eropa bersama Kiba sejak dua minggu yang lalu dan belum kembali ataupun memberikan kabar kapan akan kembali." Kali ini ia mendengar Sasuke menggerutu,

 _"Okaa-san berikan ponselnya kepada mereka berdua, dan tolong aktifkan speaker phonenya."_ Mikoto mengikuti perintah putranya itu, ia memberikan ponselnya kepada cucu kembarnya dan membiarkan mereka berbicara dengan ayah mereka. Seandainya saja dulu ia tidak memaksakan kehendaknya kepada Sasuke dan Hinata anak-anak tidak berdosa ini tidak akan menjadi korbannya. Demi Tuhan! Mereka baru tiga tahun, apa yang ada di benak orangtua mereka sampai memutuskan untuk bercerai sebenarnya.

Daichi berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan memberikan ponselnya kepadanya kembali, tiba-tiba saja anak itu jadi lebih gembira daripada beberapa hari ini.

"Aku dan Daisuke akan kesekolah _Obaa-chan_. Bisakah kita pergi sekarang?" ia tersenyum, Sasuke benar-benar senjata terampuh untuk menghadapi kedua cucu laki-lakinya ini,

"Benarkah? Apa yang dikatakan ayah kalian sampai kalian berubah fikiran begitu cepat?" Daisuke tersenyum lebar di belakang kakaknya,

" _Otou-san_ bilang akan menjemput kami akhir tahun ini dan memastikan kami akan tinggal dengannya di New York." Mata Mikoto membulat, ia rasa putranya benar-benar sudah gila, itu artinya Sasuke akan mengurus perpindahan hak asuh kedua putranya dan merebutnya dari Hinata. Putranya benar-benar sudah sinting.

"Aku bisa mati karena serangan jantung, Ya Tuhan!" Ia mengambil tas tangannya, sementara kedua cucunya suda siap dengan tas ransel berbentu robocar poli mereka dan kotak bento di dalamnya. Mikoto menggandeng tangan mungil kedua jagoan Sasuke itu dan masuk kedalam mobil mewahnya, membiarkan supir mengendarainya ke _Pre-school_ terbaik tempat Sasuke menyekolahkan kedua putranya. Ya, ia mungkin akan mati kena serangan jantung terlebih lagi jika ia mendapati kejutan tak terduga lainnya yang disiapkan kami sama untuknya. Benarkan, Nyonya besar Uchiha?

 **TBC. Ini chapter terpanjang untuk fict ini, saya minta maaf karena seperti biasa deadline tugas membuat saya harus menunda melanjutkan fict ini tapi sumpah, saya sebeneranya udah berapa kali nulis untuk chap ini tapi saya apus lagi dan apus lagi karena takut gak akan memuaskan kalian. Jadi semoga usaha terakhir saya ini bia memuaskan kalian para pembaca setia. Sampai bejumpa di fict lainnya dan chapter chapter berikutnya.**

 **Jangan lupa RNR ya mina, arigatou!**

 **Aphrodite Girl 13**


	5. Chapter 5

Closer

 _ **Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto own everything, I owned nothing exept some OC character and this fict.**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, Typo and Miss Typo everywhere, under 17 please don't come closer, DLDR please**_

" _ **Takdir memang sialan. Tapi, entah bagaimana caranya bahkan setelah ia menjungkir balikkan kehidupan seseorang dan mengutak atik perasaannya, banyak orang menilai takdir tidak seseialan kelihatannya. –Aphrodite girl 13"**_

 _ **Narita International Airport, Tokyo Japan**_

 __Rasa rindu akan tempat kelahirannya kembali membuat dadanya penuh sesak. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela pesawat terbang yang ditumpanginya. Dua belas jam lebih penerbangan dan ia sudah tidak sabar untuk keluar dari burung besi ini untuk memeluk ibunya atau, dalam kasus ini kakak tirinya Gaara yang akan menjemputnya dibandara. Sakura menghela nafasnya, melepas headphonenya dan mengencangkan sabuk pengaman begitu suara seorang _Flight attendant_ mengumumkan jika pesawat yang ditumpanginya akan segera mendarat. Ia merindukan ibunya, ia merindukan ayahnya, merindukan ketiga kakak tiri dari pernikahan pertama ibunya dan dia benar-benar membutuhkan ibu dan kakak perempuannya sekarang.

Akhirnya, untuk pertamakalinya setelah lima tahun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan hampir seluruh hati dan dongeng masa kecilnya yang hancur berantakan di kota kelahirannya, untuk pertamakalinya Sakura Haruno kembali menginjakkan kakinya di kota kelahirannya. Apakah ia siap kembali kesini? Pertanyaan Naruto di bandara kemarin malam itu masih berputar dalam benaknya, siapkah ia? Sudah berhasilkah ia menyembuhkan lukanya? Menghilangkan kekecewaan dan menyusun kembali hidupnya? Benarkah ia sudah sesiap seperti yang ia katakana kepada Naruto dan Ino? Sudah sekuat itukah dia? Jika benar begitu kenapa ia masih saja memilih untuk menghindar dan kembali hancur saat mendengar pengakuan Sasuke?

Disini, di kota ini adalah awal pertemuannya dengan Sasuke, awal mereka memulai segalanya dan naasnya, tempat ini jugalah tempat dimana mereka mengakhiri semua yang sudah mereka bangun sejak awal. Kota ini memberikan kebahagiaan, angan, asa dan impian kepadanya dan kota ini juga adalah kota yang menghancurkannya, menghancurkan mimpi, angan dan asanya. Benarkah ia sudah sekuat itu sekarang? Mampukah ia menahan tangisnya nanti jika ia berpapasan dengan Mikoto dan melupakan rasa bersalahnya akan wanita yang ia anggap ibunya sendiri itu? bisakah ia menghadapi keluarga Uchiha yang lainnya? Keluarga yang siap menerimanya kapan saja jika ia memilih memutar kembali punggungnya dan menerima Sasuke kembali kedalam hidupnya, tapi akankah mereka kembali? Mungkinkah sebuah dongeng yang hancur dibangun kembali? Ia tidak tahu dan menolak untuk mencari tahu.

Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman manis begitu menyadari kehadiran seorang pria beranbut merah di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang juga menjemput keluarga mereka. Sebuah kertas karton bertuliskan "Haruno Sakura" berukuran besar diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Dasar bodoh!" ia mengumpat sambil mendorong trolinya mendekat kearah pria yang kini sudah membuang kertas itu entah kemana dan menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat, Gaara mengangkat bungsu dari empat bersaudara itu dan memutar tubuh adik kesayangannya itu di udara.

" _Nii-chan_! Kau fikir aku melupakan mu? Aku masih ingat dengan jelas wajahmu, kau tidak berubah kecuali kalau sekarang kau adalah seorang ayah." Gaara tertawa mendengar kalimat pertama yang muncul dari bibir adiknya.

"Siapa tahu kau lupa, sudah lima tahun ini kau tidak pulang dan mengabaikan keluargamu. Jadi, katakan padaku kenapa kau kembali?" Gaara mengambil alih troli adiknya, Sakura mengampit lengan besar kakaknya dan berjalan beriringan.

"Aku hanya perlu sedikit saja jarak untuk bernafas, belakangan ini New York tiba-tiba menjadi penuh sesak, aku sampai kesulitan bernafas setiap paginya." Gaara memandang wajah adik merah jambunya itu sekilas, membantunya memasukkan koper-kopernya kedalam bagasi dan mengemudikan kembali mobilnya kerumah mereka.

"Sakura, terkadang kau harus berhenti melarikan diri dari masalahmu dan mencoba untuk menghadapinya." Sakura menghela nafasnya,

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar ibu?" Gaara menaikkan kedua bahunya,

"tekanan darahnya naik beberapa kali untuk bulan ini, dia masih menolak untuk pensiun dari posisi komisaris dan masih bersikeras merawat ayah sendiri dengan tagannya." Sakura menggeleng pelan, ibunya adalah wanita karir yang keras kepala, persis seperti dirinya.

"Dan ayah apa dia baik-baik saja?" Gaara menghela nafasnya

"Dia baik. _Well,_ dia selalu bilang dia baik-baik saja. Dokter Yakushi dan Dokter Senju masih terus memberikan obat dan memastikan ayah membawa tabung oksigen kemana-mana, kanker paru-paru bukan hal yang mudah untuk disembuhkan.

Dia senang sekali kau pulang, ia hanya begitu merindukan putrinya. Hanya melihatmu saja dia pasti akan merasa lebih baik." Sakura tersenyum hambar, untuk sesaat ia merasa menjadi anak paling egois dan paling tidak berguna untuk kedua orangtuanya.

"Aku dengar kau bekerja untuk Sasuke." Sakura terdiam sebentar dan mengangguk, ia menatap kakaknya sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap jalan-jalan kota Tokyo

"Sebenarnya, aku bekerja untuk Naruto. Hanya saja aku bertanggung jawab atas proyek rumah mewahnya." Sasori mengangguk mengerti,

"Dia baru bercerai dengan Hinata." Sakura mengangguk

"Aku tahu, kami sudah bicara dua atau tiga kali." Gaara mengangguk mendengar jawaban adiknya.

"keberatan kalau kita menjemput Raito sebentar?" Sakura menggeleng pelan,

"Kau sudah pasang _Car Seat_ nya?" Gaara mengangguk,

"Bagaiamana New York, ada perkembanan dengan pria pirang disana?" Sakura tergelak dan menyeruput starbucksnya,

"Tidak. _Well,_ Naruto si pirang itu, akan menjadi ayah untuk kedua kalinya dan masih belum mau berkomitmen serius dengan Shion. Ino akan menikah lebih dulu dengan seorang pelukis Jepang yang sudah lama tinggal di Venesia dan aku sepeti biasa, _One Night Stand_ adalah satu-satunya hubungan teraman untukku." Gaara pura-pura geli mendengar lelucon terakhir adiknya,

"kau mengerikan untuk seukuran wanita dewasa lajang." Sakura tergelak, Gaara menghentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang sekolah putranya.

"kau mau turun?" Sakura mengangguk, akan menyenangkan bertemu dengan keponakannya yang biasanya hanya bisa ia temui melalui Skype.

"Raito!" Gaara berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya, seorang anak kecil bersurai merah menoleh dan mengangguk kepada ayahnya, pandangan Sakura mencelos. Bukan pada keponakannya, tapi pada anak kembar yang sedang berbicara dengan keponakannya di bangku taman sekolah. Anak-anak itu, mereka kembar identik dan mengingatkan Sakura kepada seseorang yang sayangnya setiapkali mengingatnya kembali membuka luka lama.

Raito sudah berada dalam gendongan ayahnya dan memandang bertanya kearahnya. Sakura yang sadar dari lamunannya bergantian menggendong Raito dan sedikit berbasa-basi dengannya tapi, sepasang iris emeraldnya masih belum berhenti mengamati kedua bocah laki-laki miniature mini Sasuke Uchiha itu.

"Umm…. Raito _-kun_ kedua teman mu belum di jemput?" Raito menggeleng,

"Daichi dan Daisuke bilang mereka akan dijemput neneknya hari ini _Aunty_ , ibu mereka sudah beberapa minggu ini pergi dengan temannya ke Eropa untuk urusan bisinis." Sakura kembali mengamati anak-anak itu, mereka korban perceraian dan keegoisan orangtuanya, apa yang ada di kepala pantat ayam itu saat memutuskan bercerai dan apa yang merasuki Hinata untuk menghancurkan dongeng sempurnanya sendiri? mereka berdua bertindak tanpa berfikir panjang dan jadilah kedua anak itu yang menjadi korbannya.

"nenek mereka?" Raito mengangguk,

"mereka bilang _Mikoto-baasan_ akan menjemputnya." Benar mereka adalah anak-anak Sasuke dan Hinata, Sakura tersenyum dan membantu Raito duduk di _Car seat_ nya. Setelah memastikan keponakannya aman duduk di bangkunya, Sakura mengambil dua batang coklat dan satu kotak Sushi yang ia beli tadi lalu menghambiri anak-anak itu.

"Halo…" Salah satu dari mereka menatapnya dari atas kebawah dan yang satunya lagi sudah melompat turun dan membungkuk melihat Sakura datang.

"Kau siapa?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum, Si kembar yang kelihatannya lahir lebih dulu itu tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia mengamati Sakura dengan berhati-hati sementara adiknya terlihat kesal karena sikap tidak sopan kakaknya itu.

"Daichi _-nii_ dia itu bibinya Raito, kau tidak lihat dia datang dengan paman Gaara?" Sakura tersenyum dan membungkuk merendahkan tubuhnya.

"Kalian belum di jemput?" Daisuke, si kembar yang berdiri mengangguk, Sakura sudah tahu nama mereka dari Naruto dan Sasuke jadi ia tidak terlalu bingung saat salah satu dari mereka menyebutkan nama yang lain.

"kalian lapar?" Daisuke mengangguk, namun Daichi melompat turun dari bangkunya dan membungkuk kearahnya,

"Kami minta maaf bibi, tapi kami tidak boleh menerima makanan dari orang asing yang tidak kami kenal." Sakura terdiam lalu tersenyum, anak berusia tiga tahun macam apa yang bisa befikir seperti orang dewasa? Hanya seorang Uchiha yang bisa seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa aku tidak akan meracuni kalian atau semacamnya. Ini, sambil menunggu nenek kalian, kalian bisa memakan ini. aku yakin kalian pasti lapar atau, kalian mau makan ramen disana?" Sakura menunjuk warung ramen di seberang jalan, si kembar saling bertatapan.

"Kami ambil ini saja." Sakura hampir tertawa melihat Daisuke sudah akan protes saat Daichi memutuskan tanpa persetujuannya.

"Kalian ingin aku temani?" keduanya menggeleng,

" _Obaa-san_ bilang ia akan datang pukul satu, lima belas menit lagi pukul satu. Kami akan menunggu sendiri saja." Sakura mengangguk lalu mengelus kedua kepala anak itu, aneh tapi rasanya ia benar-benar merindukan momen ini untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

"Baiklah, jika ada orang jahat langsung lari minta pertolongan kepada bapak-bapak yang disana itu." Sakura menunjuk pos satpam, kedua anak itu mengangguk.

" _Arigatou, obasan_ " Sakura mengangguk, lalu berbalik dan masuk kedalam mobil kakaknya, Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum Samar. Sakura Haruno, kakak kesayanganmu ini tahu benar isi hatimu yang sebenarnya. Akan percuma rasanya jika kau terus menghindar dan lari dari perasaan mu sendiri. kau masih mencintainya dan sepertinya rasa cinta mu sebentarlagi bukan hanya untuk pria itu, tapi juka dua orang miniature mininya. Gaara tak banyak bicara, pria itu lebih senang mengemudikan mobilnya kembali kerumah dan mebiarkan adikya kembali istirahat.

 _ **Konoha preschool, Tokyo japan**_

Mikoto hampir-hampir menampar wajahnya sendiri. ia tidak salah lihat, surai pink dan iris emerald, wanita yang mendekati dan memberikan makanan kepada kedua cucunya barusan sudah pasti adalah Sakura. mantan menantunya, hatinya mencelos, rasa bersalah kembali membuncah dan masuk kedalam dadanya. Sakura kembali ke Jepang? Apa yang di lakukan wanita merah jambu itu di sini? Di tempat yang paling membuatnya merasa seperti berada di Neraka? Kenapa wanita itu kembali, apakah utuk menghindari putranya? Menghidari Sasuke?

Mikoto masih mengamati cucunya yang menyantap apapun itu pemberian Sakura dengan lahap di bangku taman dengan pandangan iba. Mereka hanya korban dari keegoisan kedua orangtuanya, Sasuke mungkin tak akan menelantarkan mereka seandainya hak asuh itu jatuh ketangan putranya tapi Hinata? Lihat apa yang di lakukan wanita itu sekarang? Liburan di maldive dengan adik ipar putra sulungnya? Ia benar-benar frustasi dengan apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya.

Seandainya saja ia tidak memilih untuk bungkam dan membantu Sasuke untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada Sakura, kedua anak itu tidak akan pernah ada dan menderita karena perpisahan ayah dan ibunya juga, ia tidak perlu melihat dua orang insan yang masih saling mencintai itu menyiksa diri mereka sendiri seperti ini. tapi, Nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan bola penghancur sudah menghacurkan bangunan rumah tangga mereka, ia tidak bisa membuat keduanya kembali jika mereka tidak berniat membangunnya kembali. Mikoto menghela nafasnya dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobilnya, berjalan mendekati kedua cucunya. Haruskah ia memberitahu apa yang ia lihat hari ini kepada Sasuke? Atau haruskah ia kembali diam?

Haruskah ia membiarkan putranya sekali lagi kehilangan kesempatan memperbaiki segalanya dengan wanita yang dicintainya ataukan ia harus membantunya untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaannya untuk yang kedua kalinya? apa yang harus ia lakukan?

" _obaa-san!_ " Mikoto merenggangkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk Daisuke yang sudah berlari mendekat kearahnya, memeluk bocah tiga setengah tahun itu dan menggendongnya.

"Daisuke, kalian makan makanan dari siapa?" Daisuke menunduk memandang sepatu hitamnya sementara kakak lima menitnya turun dari bangku taman dan mendekati neneknya.

"Bibinya Raito yang memberikan itu _Obaa-san_ , kami lapar jadi kami menerimanya. _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ hanya melarang kami untuk tidak menerima apapun dari orang asing, tapi dia kan bibinya Raito, apa kami dimaafkan?" Mikoto tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia menurunkan Daisuke dari gendongannya dan merendahkan tubuhnya, menyamakan tinggi badannya dan kedua cucunya,

"Ya, kalau kalian mengenalnya tidak apa-apa. Sekarang ambil tas kalian dan kita pulang _Obaa-san_ akan memasak apapun yang kalian inginkan untuk makan siang." Daisuke tersenyum lebar dan mengambi tasnya tetapi Daichi diam dan memandang sepatu sekolahnya dan neneknya,

" _Obaa-san,_ apakah _Okaa-san_ sudah menelfon dan mengatakan kapan ia akan pulang?" Mikoto menghela nafasnya, sepasang tangannya yang lembut itu membelai wajah cucu dari putra bungsunya itu,

"Daichi, ibu kalian akan pulang jika urusan bisnisnya di Eropa sudah selesai." Dachi menunduk,

"Aku hanya bertanya apa _Okaa-san_ sudah menelfon dan menanyakan kami hari ini?" Mikoto menggeleng pelan, anak itu melepaskan tangan neneknya perlahan dan berbalik menyusul adiknya,

"Tapi ayah kalian menelfon dan menanyakan kalian lebih dari satu kali hari ini." anak berusia tiga tahun itu berbalik,

"Benarkah? Bisakah kami menelfon _Otou-san_ setelah makan siang?" Mikoto tersenyum dan menangguk, senyum di wajah muram Daichi kembali mengembang, bocah itu bergegas mengambi tas dan kotak bentonya lalu berjalan kearah mobil neneknya tanpa harus di komando dua kali oleh neneknya. Mikoto menghela nafasnya, semoga saja Hinata menyetujui pengalihan hak asuh anak yang akan diajukan Sasuke bulan depan. Jika memang mustahil bagi mereka untuk bersatu setidaknya biarkan kedua cucu kembarnya itu tidak merasa kesepian dan kehilangan kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuanya.

 _ **The Memorial Sloan Kettering-Cancer Centre, NYC, USA**_

Ia menggerang pelan, cahaya matahari yang mengintip dari balik tirai kamar rumah sakit kembali mengusik tidurnya. Wanita bersurai indigo itu menekan tombol di sebelah ranjang rumah sakitnya, membuat ranjang bagian atasnya sedikit terangkat keatas dan membuatnya dalam posisi setengah duduk. Rasanya mual, efek obat kemoteraphinya belum menghilang seutuhnya. Ia memandang kosong selang-selang yang terpasang di kedua tangannya. Kepalanya sakit, perutnya mual, dan tubuhnya rasanya sulit untuk bergerak. Wanita itu menoleh saat merasakan pergerakan lain dari sudut ruangan. Kiba terbangun dan sudah duduk memandang lantai rumah sakit dan dirinya bergantian.

Bungsu keluarga Inuzuka itu sudah membenahi sofabed tempatnya tidur dan mengembalikannya ke posisi semula. Pria itu menekan remote control dan tirai ruang perawatan VVIP itu terbuka perlahan. Hinata tersenyum dan membisikan terimakasih kepada pria bersurai coklat itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu pagi ini?" Hinata tersenyum samar dan mengeleng pelan, menatap mata kumbang pria yang menemaninya selama beberapa bulan terakhir setelah bercerai dengan Sasuke itu.

"Aku baik. rasanya aneh, sudah hampir tiga minggu ini aku tidak mendengar Daisuke dan Daichi bertengkar dan membangunkan mereka, biasanya jam segini aku akan menyiapkan sarapan dan kotak bento mereka. Rasanya benar-benar aneh sekarang aku justru ada disini bersama mu dan terjebak diantara selang-selang dan obat-obatan." Kiba menatap nanar dirinya, pria itu menangkup wajah Hinata dan mengecup keningnya

"Sampai kapan kau akan merahasiakan ini dari mereka semua. Daisuke dan Daichi perlu tahu tentang kondisimu Hinata, mereka akan menyangka kau tidak menyayangi mereka lagi jika kau tetap bersikap seperti ini." Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya,

"Mereka harus terbiasa untuk hidup tanpa diriku, Kiba. Tidak ada yang akan tahu apa yang akan terajadi padaku sekarang." Kiba membuang wajahnya, memandang pemandangan matahari terbit di kota New York,

"Setidaknya katakana kepada mantan suamimu atau dia akan berusaha merebut hak asuh kedua anakmu dari dirimu." Hinata memandang langit-langit rumah sakit,

"Aku akan mengizinkannya, dengan senang hati. Akulah yang memilih Sasuke untuk dititipkan calon pewaris Hyuga dan Uchiha berikutnya. Neji sudah meninggal tanpa meninggalkan keturunan, aku tidak bisa memilih sembarangan orang untuk memberikan keturunan berikutnya bagi Hyuga. Perusahaan itu tidak bisa jatuh ketangan oranglain." Kiba menghela nafasnya,

"Tapi kedua anakmu adalah Uchiha dan bukan Hyuga, Hinata." Hinata tersenyum hambar,

"Salah satu dari mereka akan mewarisi Hyuga Corp. Sasuke sudah tahu itu, kami sudah sepakat. Dari awal itulah tujuan kami menikah. Hanya itu." Kiba berbalik dan menatap iris lavender Hinata.

"Dia sudah tahu kau sakit?" Hinata menggeleng

"Tapi dia tahu aku membawa Gen kanker ini dari ibuku. Aku memeriksakan semuanya sesaat sebelum kami menikah." Kiba memandang Hinata,

"Dan kedua putramu?" Hinata tersenyum dan menyandarkan tubuhnya,

"mereka bersih. Keduanya sehat." Kiba mengangguk,

"Dengar, Hinata kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal ini selamanya. Sasuke berhak tahu, anak-anakmu berhak tahu. Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan ini dari mereka terutama dari Daichi dan Daisuke." Hinata hanya mengangguk

"aku tahu, mereka akan tahu jika waktunya sudah tiba. Sekarang, bisakah kau bantu aku berdiri, aku ada jadwal pemeriksaan sebentar lagi." Kiba mengangguk, pria itu memapah Hinata ke kamar mandi dan membantunya melepaskan pakaiannya setelah itu pria itu memilih menunggu wanita indigo itu di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Hinata, Kiba tahu jika ia bisa menentang kemauan ayahnya saat itu ia akan lari dan pergi bersamanya, Jika saja Neji tidak meninggal dalam kecelakaan tunggal di alpen waktu itu beban keluarga tidak akan dialihkan padanya. Kiba tahu, Hinata hanya mementingkan Klan dan keturunan keluarganya itulah alasannya menikah dengan Sasuke dan memiliki dua orang putra dengannya. Itulah alasannya ia bersedia menderita selama empat tahun dan menjauh dari Kiba, pria yang dicintainya itu, hanya untuk ayah dan klannya. Tidak lebih.

 _"Karena jika Tuhan memutuskan untuk menghentikan detak jatungku, menutup mataku sebelum melihat kedua putraku tumbuh besar, dan menghentikan nafasku saat ini juga, aku akan rela jika pada saat itu tiba aku akan menutup kehidupanku didalam pelukan pria yang kucintai. Didalam pelukan seorang pria yang seharusnya ku nikahi empat tahun yang lalu, seorang pria yang seharusnya ku sambut tangannya saat ia memintaku untuk lari dan hidup bahagia dengannya. Hanya itu, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku kembali bersamanya, menebus semua rasa bersalahku padanya. Dan kau selalu tahu kaulah orang itu Kiba, bisakah kita lakukan itu?"_ Kiba memejamkan matanya, kata-kata saat Hinata meminta bantuannya sebagai kuasa hukumnya saat akan bercerai dengan Sasuke beberapa bulan yang lalu itu masih terlitas dibenaknya.

Tidak mengertikah Hinata? Wanita itu bahkan tidak perlu meminta izin atau bertanya akan kesediaannya untuk mengabulkan permintaan sederhannya, apapun itu termasuk nyawanya akan ia berikan asalkan Hinata bahagia. Ia akan berada disampingnya, tidak perduli apa yang akan di katakana orang-orang tapi ia tidak akan meninggalkan wanita yang di cintainya itu. tidak bahkan sampai akhirnya nanti jika wanita itulah yang akan meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu.

Jika ia tidak bisa bersatu dengannya dalam kehidupannya yang sekarang, maka mungkinkah Tuhan akan mempersatukan mereka di kehidupan yang mendatang? Bisakah Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa itu mengabulkan satu saja permintaan sederhana darinya? __

 _ **Uchiha's Coorporation, 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **Avenue, NYC USA**_

Ia sedang berbicara dengan clientnya dari Swedia ketika ponselnya berdering. Nama ibunya tertulis jelas dilayar ponselnya. Ia tahu sebagai seorang anak yang baik seharusnya ia menerima telfon dari ibunya, tetapi yang ia lakukan adalah mengabaikannya dan kembali melanjutkan perundingan dengan Clientnya. Ia akan menelfon lagi nanti saat ini, ia sedang bekerja, ia tidak bisa bersikap kurang professional di tengah-tengah pembicaraan tentang tender bernilai milyaran dollar.

"Baiklah Mr. Uchiha, kami setuju dengan penawaran anda. Senang bekerja sama dengan anda dan perusahaan Uchiha." Seorang pria bersurai pirang dengan Bahasa inggris beraksen aneh itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menjabat tangannya sebelum keluar dari ruangannya.

Sasuke meraih ponsel pintaranya dan gelas Kristal berisi wisky dengan tangan yang lain. Pria itu duduk di kursi berlengannya dan memutar kursi berlengannya menatap hamparan pemandangan kota New York di belakang nya lalu menekan kontak ibunya sebelum tersambung dengan wanita yang melahirkannya tiga puluh satu tahun silam.

" _Okaa-san_ , ada apa? Maaf aku tidak bisa menjawab telfon tadi." Ia menyesap wiskynya dan memandang gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang berada di bawah naungan awan mendung kota New York,

"Kedua anak mu ingin berbicara, kau punya waktu?" Sasuke bergumam mengiyakan kemauan ibunya, dan di detik berikutnya ia bisa mendengar suara Daichi menyapa indra pendengarannya,

" _Otou-san_! Apa _Otou-san_ baik-baik saja?" Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Daichi dan rengekan Daisuke yang meminta kakaknya memasang mode speaker phone saja,

"Daichi, Bisakah kau kabulkan permintaan adikmu itu? nyalakan mode _Speaker phone_ nya jadi, ayah bisa bicara dengan kalian berdua." Ia hanya bisa tersenyum lagi mendengar putranya menggerutu dan menegur adiknya tetapi ia tetap melakukan sesuai perintah ayahnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana hari kalian di sekolah hari ini?" Sasuke membuka pertanyaan

"Membosankan."

"Menyenangkan." Sasuke nyaris tergelak mendengar dua jawaban berbeda putranya yang di ucapkan bersamaan itu.

"Jadi, yang mana yang harus _Otou-san_ percayai? Membosankan atau menyenangkan?" ia bisa mendengar salah satu dari putranya mengehela nafas,

"Untuk Daichi _-nii_ membosankan _Otou-san_ tapi untukku menyenangkan." Yah, semuanya selalu menyenangkan untuk putra bungsunya itu kan?

"Apa kalian sudah makan siang?" ia tahu kebanyakan orang menganggapnya tidak suka berbasa-basi tapi untuk kedua putranya, kenapa tidak?

"Sudah, _Obaa-san_ memasak makanan yang enak sekali hari ini." Sasuke meletakkan gelas wiskynya dan berputar ketika seseorang masuk kedalam ruangannya, Sasuke meminta si pria pirang itu duduk di sofa ruangannya dengan gerakkan tangannya dan memintanya menunggu sebentar,

"Benarkah, _Otou-san_ jadi iri pada kalian. Kalian tidak nakal bukan hari ini?" ia bisa mendengar suara si sulung yang menjawab kali ini,

"Tidak, _Otou-san_ tapi kami tadi bertemu dengan bibinya Raito yang baru pulang dari Amerika dia baik sekali." Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Raito?" ia bisa mendengar si bungsu mengeluh lagi dan mengatainya "pelupa", Sasuke nyaris akan menegurnya kalau saja Daichi tidak memberikan jawaban yang kembali membungkamnya,

"Raito Sabaku. Putranya paman Gaara, _Otou-san_ ingat pesta ulang tahun kami? Raito datang bersama ayahnya, ayahnya adalah arsitek yang berambut merah waktu itu. _Otou-san_ bahkan berbicara dengannya." Tentu ia ingat, ia ingat benar siapa Sabaku Gaara dan dia juga ingat apa yang mereka bicarakan di pesta ulang tahun putranya, bukan pekerjaan atau rencana bisnis jangka panjang tapi ia justru menanyakan Sakura.

"Ya, _Otou-san_ ingat. Katamu bibinya yang tinggal di Amerika?" kedua putranya mengiyakan sekali lagi,

" _Otou-san_ boleh kami bertanya?" putra bungsunya bertanya dengan takut-takut,

"Kalian tidak perlu minta izin untuk bertanya, Daisuke. Ada apa ?" keheningan untuk sesaat menyapanya,

"bisakah kami merayakan ulang tahun kami di Amerika? Kami belum bertanya kepada _Okaa-san_ karena, _Okaa-san_ dan paman Kiba belum pulang dari Eropa, bisakah _Otou-san_ meminta izin kepada _Okaa-san_?" Sasuke duduk di sofa ruang kerjanya, memandnag sahabat pirnagnya yang sedang asih menyesap wisky dan memainkan ponsel pintarnya,

"Tentu saja, _Otou-san_ rasa Boruto tidak akan keberatan untuk menemani kalian jalan-jalan ke Disney Land atau bermain bersama kalian jika itu yang kalian inginkan. Kamar kalian sudah selesai juga jadi kalian bisa datang kapan saja. _Otou-san_ akan bicara dengan ibu kalian tentang ini. sekarang, kalian harus tidur siang dan setelah itu makan malam, ingat jangan nakal." Setelah mendapat ucapan terimakasih dan _'I Love You Otou-san_ ' dari kedua putranya Sasuke menutup telfon dan menaruh ponselnya diatas meja.

"Jadi, Sakura pergi ke Tokyo dan kau tidak memberitahuku?" Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Dia hanya pergi untuk dua minggu lagi pula, aku baru akan menanyakannya kepadamu. Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua?" Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya

"Aku hanya berbicara padanya, mencoba membenarkan kesalahpahaman yang ada diantara kami." Naruto menghela nafasnya,

"Aku tahu. Dia hanya butuh sedikit waktu lagi untuk memahami semuanya. Sasuke, tidak ada wanita yang ingin kehilangan rahimnya. Kalau kau ingin memulai semuanya lagi dengannya kau harus bersabar." Sasuke menegak habis wiskynya,

"aku akan mengambil alih hak asuh kedua putraku, bagaimana menurutmu?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Itu tidak akan mudah dan kemungkinan besar akan menyebabkan kekacauan diantara keluargamu dan Hyuga." Sasuke menghela nafansya,

"Hinata mulai mengabaikan mereka, anak-anak itu butuh kasih sayang ibunya setelah kami…"

"Uchiha mereka juga membutuhkanmu, apakah kau fikir dengan mengambil alih hak asuh mereka dari Hinata kau bisa memberikan kasih sayang seorang ayah yang seharusnya kau berikan kepada mereka?" Sasuke menatap safir putra sulung Minato Namikaze itu sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengusap kasar wajahnya dan mengerang frustasi,

"Hinata tidak berada di Eropa atau berlibur seperti yang ibumu katakan." Naruto memeberikan beberapa lembar foto kepada Sasuke,

"Dia di New York, sedang menjalani pengobatan kanker di rumah sakit kanker terbaik di dunia." Sasuke meraihnya, menatap satu-persatu lembaran foto yang diambil orang suruhan sahabatnya.

"Apakah kau tega mengambil Daichi dan Daisuke darinya? Demi Tuhan! Sasuke wanita itu pernah menjadi istrimu, melahirkan darah dagingmu dan dia sedang sekarat, apa kau tidak punya hati? Kau bahkan menandatangani surat cerai kalian tanpa fikir panjang, setidaknya kasihanilah dia sedikit!" Sasuke memejamkan matanya,

"ini yang dia inginkan Naruto, dia benar soal gen kanker yang ia dapatkan dari ibunya. Ini alasan dia menjauh dari putra kami perlahan-lahan, ia ingin membiasakan mereka hidup tanpa ibunya." Naruto menatap tak percaya sahabatnya,

"kau tahu? Sasuke kau benar-benar bajingan!" ia sudah akan meninju wajah sahabatnya itu kalau saja Sasuke tidak memblokir pukulannya,

"Pernikahan kami adalah perjanjian sejak awal! Aku melakukannya karena dia sahabat ku sejak kecil dan dia, kami melakukan ini karena ini adalah kemauan ayahnya. Hinata akan melompat dari tebing tanpa di perintah dua kali jika itu bisa menyelamatkan klan dan keluarganya.

Pewaris berikutnya untuk keluarga Hyuga adalah yang di inginkan ayahnya. Salah satu putra kami akan mewarisi kekayaan Hyuga dan satunya akan mewarisi sebagian dari kekayaan Uchiha. Itu adalah perjanjian yang kami buat sejak awal." Naruto menggeleng tidak percaya,

"Apa yang ada di otakmu sebenarnya?" Sasuke menggeleng pelan,

"Aku hanya membantunya sebagai seorang Sahabat, tidak lebih." Naruto mengambil wiskynya

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Sasuke menggeleng pelan, ia menjambak pelan surai ravennya yang sudah berantakan, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, bungsu Uchiha itu menyambar mantelnya dan keluar ruangan dan membiarkan sahabat pirangnya itu sendirian.

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya berat. Sasuke dan Sakura adalah dua orang idiot yang keras kepala, menyakiti hati dan diri mereka sendiri karena percaya hal itu bisa membuat salah satu dari mereka baik-baik saja dan bahagia. Tapi, Sasuke dan Hinata? Keduanya tidak kalah idiot dan gegabah, sekarang mereka harus bagaimana? Bahkan Naruto sendiripun tidak memiliki jawabannya.

Sasuke, kau benar-benar harus bisa membedakan perasaan bersalah dan cintamu. Kau benar harus bisa membedakan siapa yang kau cintai sebagai seorang sahabat dan siapa yang kau cintai sebagai seorang wanita, kau harus tahu siapa yang harus kau perjuangkan dan siapa yang harus kau lepaskan. Naruto meraih ponsel dank unci mobilnya lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan kerja sahabatnya itu, apapun keputusan yang akan diambil Sasuke, ia hanya berharap sahabatnya itu tidak akan mengambil satu lagi keputusan bodoh yang akan mendorongnya ke sebuah keputusasaan tak berujung.

 _ **Shion's apatement, 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **street avenue, NYC, USA**_

Ia baru saja membatu putranya mencuci tangannya di wastafel saat bell intercom apartementnya di tekan dan berbunya. Wanita pirang itu memerintahkan Boruto untuk pergi kemeja makan terlebih dahulu dan bergegas membukakan pintu untuk tamu tak diundangnya. Sepasang irish lavendernya melebar melihat siapa tamu yang datang ke apartementnya mala mini.

Naruto berdiri di depan pintu apartementnya dengan lengan kemeja putihnya yang di gulung dan dasinya yang sudah longgar, jas mahalnya ia tenteng bersama tas kerjanya. Shion mundur dan mempersilahkan kekasihnya itu masuk kedalam apartementnya. Ia mengambil jas Naruto dan menggantungnya di lemari penyimpanan mantel miliknya.

"Tidak biasanya kau datang tanpa memberi tahuku." Naruto tersenyum dan mengecup bibirnya singkat sebelum melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah,

"Aku ingin makan malam dengan keluargaku sendiri, ada yang salah?" Shion terdiam, apa telinganya tidak salah dengar. Naruto sudah akan berjalan kearah dapur tapi Shion menahan tangannya,

"Apa katamu? Katakan sekali lagi." Naruto menghela nafasnya,

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengan keluargaku malam ini, apakah aku salah?" Shion menggeleng,

"Keluargamu?" Naruto mengangguk,

"Keluargaku, kau, aku, Boruto dan _Mini blip_." Shion tersenyum dan hampir menangis, ini untuk pertama kalinya kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Naruto,

"Besok, setelah kita periksakan kandunganmu untuk check up bulanan, bagaimana kalau kita melihat-lihat rumah di kawasan real estate tempat Sasuke tinggal? Aku memang belum akan menikahimu tapi aku ingin mengikatmu. Bukan pernikahan tentu saja, kau tahu aku belum siap untuk itu semua, kau tahu aku tidak percaya dengan mengikat hubungan kita di selebar kertas berlandaskan hukum, tapi aku ingin hidup bersama mu, aku ingin melihat Boruto dan _Mini blip_ tumbuh bersamamu, memberikan mereka kasih sayang orangtua dan keluarga yang seutuhnya.

Sampai saat dimana aku bisa mempercayai sebuah pernikahan tiba, mau kah kau hidup bersama ku? Tinggal satu rumah denganku, terbangun di sampingku setiap pagi dan terlelap dalam pelukan ku setiap malam, berada disampingku dan mengawasi kedua anak kita tumbuh, sampai saat itu tiba bisakah kau tetap tinggal besamaku dan disampingku selamanya?" Shion tak bisa menahan tangisnya, ia mempererat pelukannya,

"Oh Naruto, kau harus tahu aku sudah menunggu selama enam tahun untuk satu kalimat lamaran sederhana darimu dan lihat apa yang ku dapatkan? Kata-katamu bahkan terdengar jauh lebih indah daripada sumpah pernikahan. Ya, aku mau, aku mau dan aku bersedia." Ia melayang, dunianya terasa melayang dan gelembung kebahagiaan kembali menyelimutinya, Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya dan memutarnya di udara.

" _Dadda?"_ ia menghentikannya, langkah kaki-kaki kecil Boruto kembali menginterupsi mereka dan Naruto selalu berhasil menyelipkan satu kecupan hangat di bibir kekasihnya –ralat tuangannya- sebelum meraup putranya kedalam gendongannya.

" _Dad_ akan tinggal untuk makan malam?" Naruto mengangguk dan mengecup puncak kepala putranya,

"Dan seterusnya." Boruto memandang ayah dan ibunya, meminta penjelasa,

"Boruto bagaimana pendapatmu tentang rumah di daerah 5th street avenue di dekat rumah paman Sasuke? Rumah besar yang waktu itu Dad beritahu padamu, yang memmpunyai kolam renang dan halaman belakang yang besar." Mata Boruto berbinar,

"Kita akan tinggal disana?" Naruto mengangguk,

"Bolehkan aku minta area bermain dan anak anjing?" Naruto tergelak dan sekali lagi mengecup kening putranya,

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, bagaimana kalau bicarakan ini setelah makan malam?" Boruto mengangguk

"dan temani aku nonton Avengers?" Naruto mengangguk lagi, Boruto melayangkan tinjunya keudara dan terlonjak di kursinya, Shion tersenyum bahagia melihat dua orang pria paling berharga dihadapannya bercanda dan bertukar cerita. Wanita itu melirik cincin berlian yang entah sejak kapan Naruto sematkan di jari manisnya, memang bukan cincin pernikahan, beberapa orang di dunia ini memang tidak mempercayai dongeng pernikahan seperti Naruto tapi baginya, selama ia bisa memiliki keluarga kecilnya dan Naruto, ia akan bahagia dan baik baik saja. Atau benarkah begitu?

 **TBC. Kapan terakhir kali saya update? Well, saya sendiri juga lupa. Dan ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernh saya buat untuk fict ini, semoga ini memuaskan rasa rindu kalian sama fict ini ya. Maafkan saya kalau misalnya chapter ini gak memuaskan, semoga kalian gak bosen bacanya. Bytheway jangan lupa untuk isi kotak review, terimakasih sudah berkenan membaca.**

 **Aphrodite Girl 13**


	6. Chapter 6

Closer

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own everything, I owned nothing exept some OC character and this fict.**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, Typo and Miss Typo everywhere, under 17 please don't come closer, DLDR please**_

" _ **Takdir memang sialan. Tapi, entah bagaimana caranya bahkan setelah ia menjungkir balikkan kehidupan seseorang dan mengutak atik perasaannya, banyak orang menilai takdir tidak seseialan kelihatannya. –Aphrodite girl 13"**_

 _ **Mebuki's House, Tokyo Japan**_

Tidak ada hal menarik yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membunuh rasa bosannya selain melanjutkan design interior rumah mewah milik Sasuke Uchiha. Ia memang menghindari pria itu, tapi ia tidak pernah menghindari pekerjaannya lagipula, nama baik Naruto lah yang akan tercoreng jika ia memilih mundur dari proyek yang tengah di garapnya ini. Sakura masih fokus dengan aplikasi design dan daftar harga material yang dikirimkan anak buahnya pagi ini, ia terlalu sibuk sampai ia tidak menyadari ayahnya sudah bergabung diruang tamu bersamanya dan menyalakan televisi menonton acara berita paginya.

"Selamat pagi, _Otou-san_!" Ia tersenyum, ayahnya membalas senyum manisnya dengan senyuman yang lain. Sakura bisa melihat tabung oksigen berada di sebelah sofa tempat ayahnya duduk.

"Ingin ku ambilkan sesuatu?" Tanya lagi,

"Air saja dan mungkin beberapa buah apel." Sakura mengangguk, memindahkan Macbook Pro miliknya dan berjalan kearah bar sarapan di belakang mereka,

"bagaimana New York Sakura?" ayahnya bertanya, Sakura meletakkan gelas dan teko berisi air diatas nampan, lalu bergerak membuka kulkas dan mengambil beberapa buah Apel lalu memotongnya,

"New York? Untuk pertamakalinya dalam lima tahun terasa semakin padat. Aku bahkan tidak bisa bernafas." Ayahnya tertawa,

"Pekerjaan mu akhirnya mencekikmu juga?" Sakura mengangguk dan membuat wajah muram,

"yeah, Pekerjaanku sedang berusaha mencekikku. Bagaimana kabar ayah? Saat aku tiba kemarin kita tidak banyak bicara karena ayah baru kembali dari rumah sakit dan ibu bilang ayah lelah sekali." Kiazhi hanya mengangguk dan membenarkan letak selang oksigen di hidungnya.

"Maafkan aku soal itu, _Young Lady_. Jadi, apakah si pirang itu sudah menawarkan posisi yang bagus untuk mu di perusahaan?" Sakura mengangguk,

" _Well,_ aku puas dengan posisi yang sekarang ayah. Aku punya anak buah yang luar biasa, kami memenuhi target dan menyelesaikan proyek tepat waktu, aku menghasilkan uang untuk perusahaan dan diriku sendiri. aku senang. Itu sudah cukup." Kiazhi menerima apel yang disodorkan putrinya dan menatap emerald Sakura itu beberapa saat sebelum kembali beralih menonton siaran berita paginya,,

"Dan pekerjaan itu kini mencekikmu, dia bahkan tidak memberikan mu waktu untuk dirimu sendiri. kau bilang kau ingin refreshing dan menghabiskan waktu dengan ayahmu ini tapi kau justru sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu." Ayahnya melirik Macbooknya yang ia abaikan diatas sofa letter U di tengah ruangan itu

"Ayah, aku memang sedang liburan tapi aku tidak bisa mengabaikan anak-anak ku di New York dan membiarkan mereka terlantar." Kiazhi melirik putrinya,

"Kau tidak sedang liburan Sakura, kau sedang kabur dari masalahmu seperti biasanya." Sakura memutar bola matanya, ia bersumpah ayahnya bukan orang pertama yang mengatakan itu saat ia kembali menginjakkan kakinya di Jepang.

"Aku tidak kabur dari siapapun dan melarikan diri dari masalah apapun. Ayah bisakah kita tidak membahas ini?" Kiazhi mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh

"Aku tidak akan membahas kalau kau tidak mau membahas, ngomong-ngomong Aku dengar Sasori mengunjungimu saat kau di Amerika tapi sepertinya dia tidak mendapatkan ucapan selamat datang yang seharusnya." Sakura menghela nafasnya lagi, ia mengacuhkan kata-kata ayahnya dan kembali fokus dengan pekerjaannya,

"Aku memberikan ucapan 'selamat datang di New York' baginya seperti kebanyakan teman baik lainnya." Kiazhi mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap tak percaya putrinya

"Dari ceritanya kau justru terdengar seperti menendang bokongnya keluar dari bar itu. Sakura, kau putriku aku membesarkanmu, kau bahkan buang air besar di pangkuanku saat aku sedang makan malam, jadi jangan coba-coba menyembunyikan Sesuatu dariku." Sakura meringis, berbohong dari ayahnya adalah hal yang percuma dan buang-buang tenaga,

"Ayah… aku sudah bercerai dengannya lima tahun yang lalu, aku berkencan dengan beberapa pria –well, kencan satu malam –dan aku baik-baik saja!" Ia sudah melupakan pekerjaannya dan meletakkan Macbooknya kembali di sofa.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku membahas Sasuke? Aku justru berfikiran kau menggelapkan uang perusahaan makanya kau kabur kesini." Dan untuk pertamakalinya setelah ia tiba di Jepang ia ingin mencabut selang oksigen itu dari hidung ayahnya.

"Ayah! Ini benar-benar tidak lucu, aku tidak akan kembali…. Padanya. Tidak… akan…" Kiazhi tersenyum,

"Sakura, tidak ada yang memaksamu untuk kembali kepada siapapun. Tapi, aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu kalau mungkin, dari sekian banyak anak laki-laki yang kulempar keluar saat mencoba mengencanimu –termasuk Naruto –Uchiha Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang terbaik." Ia terdiam,

"Kalau dia sebaik itu dia tidak akan mengambil rahimku." Kiazhi menghela nafasnya,

"Aku beruntung dia mengambil keputusan itu." Sakura terdiam, wanita itu menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan tak percaya,

"Ayah bersyukur? Aku kehilangan rahimku, kehilangan kesempatan untuk melahirkan anakku sendiri, melahirkan cucu ayah sendiri dan ayah bersyukur?" Kiazhi menghela nafasnya,

"Sakura dengar, aku bersyukur karena Sasuke melakukan itu kau masih bisa hidup. Apa kau fikir jika Sasuke membiarkan rahimmu tetap berada disana kau masih akan tetap disini bersama ayah saat ini? apa kau masih bisa ayah peluk seperti ini? apa kita masih bisa berbicara seperti ini? tidak. Aku akan kehilangan gadis kecil yang ku sayangi selamanya.

Sakura, Sasuke hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan sebagai seorang suami. Dia ingin menyelamatkanmu. Bukan hanya kau satu-satunya yang menderita disini." Sakura terdiam dan tersenyum sinis, bahkan si pantat ayam itu sudah menikah dan memiliki anak dan sekarang bercerai lagi,

"Ayah dia sudah menikah, memiliki dua anak dan bercerai lagi." Sakura mengingatkan, sementara ayahnya masih sibuk mengunyah apel kedua nya

" _Well_ , terjebak dengan orang yang kau cintai sebagai sahabat masa kecil dalam sebuah ikatan tanpa cinta tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah pernikahan yang bahagia kan?" Sakura menaikkan kedua bahunya,

"Dia memiliki anak dan aku akan tertawa jika mereka melakukan itu tanpa didasari Cinta." Kiazhi tertawa rendah,

"Sudah pernah mencoba menanyakan hal itu pada mantan suamimu?" Sakura menggeleng,

"Sakura, kau belum berubah. Kau masih anak berusia sepuluh tahun yang suka mengambil keputusan dan menyimpulkan sesuatu tanpa berfikir masak-masak." Ia akan protes tapi ayahnya kembali memotongnya,

"lebih baik kau bertanya kepadanya sebelum kau menyesal karena sudah menuduhnya macam-macam." Sakura menggeleng, ia tidak perlu bertanya karena Sasuke sudah menjelaskan semuanya dan dia menolak untuk mengerti penjelasan pria itu.

"Aku harus menjemput Raito. Sampai nanti ayah." Dengan kecupan singkat di pipi ayahnya, Sakura menyambar kunci mobil milik kakaknya dan mengambil mantelnya

"Ingin sesuatu untuk makan siang?" Ia menengok dari balik tembok pembatas ruang keluarga dan ruang tamu,

"Bisa kau belikan aku kepiting? Tapi pastikan kau menyelundupkannya untukku jika ibumu tahu kita berdua bisa terlibat masalah besar." Sakura tergelak,

"Itu terdengar seperti misi bunuh diri, tapi apapun untuk ayahku yang satu ini. itu saja?" Kiazhi mengangguk, Sakura tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya

"Aku berangkat!" Kiazhi membalas lambaian tangan putrinya itu tanpa sepatah katapun, ia menghela nafasnya. Dia belum berubah, putrinya masih tetap sama.

Tokyo dan jam makan siang bukanlah kombinasi yang bagus. Dalam hatinya ia mengutuk kakaknya kenapa menyekolahkan putranya di _Preschool_ yang letaknya jauh dari rumah. Dia punya sejuta pekerjaan yang menumpuk untuk di kerjakan, email untuk dibalas dan telfon dari bosnya untuk diangkat. Sakura sudah memprediksi ini semua akan terjadi jika ia mengambil cuti selama dua minggu, teamnya akan terlihat seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induk jika ia tidak ada disana, alhasil ia tidak akan bisa kabur dari pekerjaan dan mengistirahatkan otaknya untuk sesaat sekalipun ia berhasil keluar dari daratan Amerika. Ia menginjak pedal gas salah satu mobil milik kakaknya, ia satu-satunya yang menganggur hari ini. Gaara dan istrinya harus bekerja dan dia harus menjemput Raito karena Tsume, kakak iparnya sedang sibuk dengan proyek apartement barunya dan Gaara ada rapat dadakan dengan clientnya dari Monako jadi, karena dia yang menganggur hari ini, ia harus menjemput keponakannya.

Sakura menggeser layar ponselnya, lagu _'Good Enough'_ milik Little Mix mengalun menyapa pendengarannya, mengusir kesunyian selama ia mengemudi dan fokus pada jalan dan lalulintas di hadapannya. Ketika ia berhenti di lampu merah berikutnya, sepasang iris emeraldnya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Dango. Sakura tersenyum, Raito suka dango. Wanita itu menyalakan lampu sen dan perlahan menepikan mobilnya sebelum akhirnya memarkirkannya di depan kedai dango.

Wanita itu menyambut senyuman ramah si pemilik toko dengan senyumnya. Ia menyebutkan pesanannya dan menunjuk beberapa tusuk dango dengan warna yang beragam dan menggugah selera. Anak-anak suka makanan manis, jadi ia berfikir ia bisa memberikan dango ini kepada keponakannya. Dia pasti lapar, ini sudah jam makan siang dan dia pasti sudah menunggunya. Membayangkan keponakannya menunggunya di taman sekolah, Sakura kembali teringat dengan dua orang bocah kembar miniature Sasuke. Kemungkinan besar mereka akan menunggu seseorang juga untuk menjemput mereka. Dalam hatinya ia bertanya kemana perginya Hinata? Raito sempat mengatakan kalau mantan istri Sasuke itu tengah pergi untuk urusan bisnis ke Eropa tapi, tak bisakah ia membawa si kembar bersamanya? Kedua bocah itu terlalu manis dan tak berdosa untuk diabaikan. Ia kembali mengutuk Sasuke untuk hal yang satu itu, bukankah seorang pria seharusnya berusaha untuk mempertahankan pernikahannya? Ia menggeleng lagi, pikiran itu justru membuatnya semakin gila.

"Nona, ini pesanan anda." Si empunya kedai mengulurkan sebuah kantung kertas kepadanya dan Sakura menerimanya, ia menyerahkan beberapa lembar yen sebelum mengucapkan terimakasih dan berjalan keluar kedai. Raito bisa berteriak dan marah-marah padanya kalau ia terlambat menjemputnya.

 _ **The Memorial Sloan Kettering-Cancer Centre, NYC, USA**_

Hujan deras akhirnya turun dengan sempurna. Sasuke sudah bisa menduga hal ini akan terjadi, New York sudah dipayungi awan mendung sejak tadi pagi. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar rawat Hinata. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Rasa bersalah, marah dan kecewa memenuhi rongga dadanya sekarang. Hinata terlalu bodoh untuk menyembunyikan ini darinya dan ia terlalu bodoh karena tanpa berfikir panjang dan mencari tahu alasan kenapa Hinata mau mengakhiri pernikahan mereka, ia langsung menandatangani surat cerai mereka.

Ia tidak mencintai Hinata. Tidak dengan cara yang seperti di kabarkan oleh media-media Jepang. Ia tidak mencintai Hinata seperti ia mencintai Sakura, seperti ia mencintai seorang wanita sebagaimana seharusnya. Ia mencintai Hinata sebagai seorang sahabat masa kecil dan adik perempuan yang tak akan pernah bisa ia miliki. Ia mencintai Hinata seperti seorang kakak yang mencintai adiknya, dia akan melakukan apapun yang ia bisa untuk membantu sahabatnya. Tapi sekarang, ia justru terlihat seperti pria kejam yang mencampakkan istrinya karena sebuah penyakit sialan yang mebuatnya sekarat. Ia tidak lebih dan tidak kurang adalah pria jahat, dimata media dan dimata kedua wanita yang pernah mengisi hidupnya.

Sasuke baru akan meraih handle pintu ruang rawat mantan istrinya itu ketika ia bisa mendengar suara baritone yang cukup familiar menyapa pendengarannya.

"Kiba, aku sudah kenyang." Itu suara Hinata, ia tidak pernah berbicara dengan nada seperti itu kepadanya,

"Kau harus makan, aku tidak peduli kalau kau bilang sudah kenyang atau semacamnya tapi kau harus makan. Kau butuh banyak tenaga supaya kau bisa sembuh." Itu Kiba, mantan kekasih Hinata yang sempat dikencani wanita indigo itu sebelum menikahinya.

Sasuke menarik kembali sebelah tangannya dari handle pintu dan menatap melalui jendela kecil dibagian atas. Kiba berusaha keras membujuk Hinata untuk menghabiskan makan siangnya. Wanita itu terlihat pucat dan lebih kurus dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu di hari perceraian mereka di pengadilan. Hatinya seperti tercubit, ada sedikit rasa sesal karena tak bisa berdiri disamping Hinata sebagai seorang kakak saat ia sedang membutuhkannya dan lega karena setidaknya, bisa memberikan kesempatan untuk wanita Indigo itu bersama seseorang yang ia cintai untuk hari-hari terakhir hidupnya. Sasuke tidak mengharapkan Hinata untuk menyerah, ia berharap Hinata bisa bertahan. Bukan untuk dirinya, tapi untuk kedua anak mereka dan untuk Kiba. Untuk Hinata sendiri dan untuk kehidupan bahagia yang selalu diimpikannya.

Ia memutuskan untuk berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan ruang rawat itu. ia akan menemui mantan istrinya itu nanti jika situasinya sudah memungkinkan. Untuk sekarang, ia lebih senang memilih untuk meninggalkan Hinata dan Kiba berdua saja. Ia akan bicara dengannya nanti jika waktunya sudah tepat. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lorong ruang rawat itu dan masuk kedalam lift. Menyusuri loby dan berhenti beberapa meter dari pintu masuk. Hujan deras masih belum berhenti. Ia menghela nafasnya jika sudah seperti ini mau bagaimana lagi? Ia berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya pada salah satu pilar penyangga kanopi di depan pintu masuk rumah sakit, ia akan menunggu sampai paling tidak hujannya sedikit mereda.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Ia tersentak, berbalik dan mendapati Kiba Inuzuka dan Hinata berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kiba, Hinata." Ujarnya singkat,

"Suster memberitahu kami kalau kau datang." Sasuke mengangguk,

"Aku tiba-tiba ada panggilan mendadak dari kantor jadi, aku berfikir mungkin lain kali aku bisa mengunjungimu lagi." Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia seorang pengacara dan dia tidak bodoh.

"Aku akan pergi ke cafeteria untuk makan siang, Sasuke kau tidak keberatan kalau menemani Hinata sebentar?" Ia yakin, Sasuke kemari pasti untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang belum selesai dengan mantan istrinya itu.

"Ya, silahkan." Kiba mengangguk singkat dan meninggalkan mereka, Sasuke melepaskan mantelnya dan menyampirkannya ke bahu Hinata.

"Kau mau kembali ke kamarmu? Disini terlalu dingin." Hinata tersenyum dan menggeleng,

"Kau butuh kopi. Belum meminum ekspresso mu pagi ini?" Sasuke tersenyum geli,

"Aku tidak punya waktu. Banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus di kerjakaan dan aku cukup terkejut mendengar kabar tentang dirimu." Hinata menyelipkan helaian surai indigonya ke balik telinganya,

"ada mesin penjual kopi di lobby, kita bisa duduk disana dan bicara. Maksudku, tentang anak-anak." Sasuke mengangguk. Pria itu membantu Hinata duduk di sebuah sofa diruang tunggu dan berjalan ke mesin pembuat kopi.

"Aku tidak minum kopi Sasuke." Sasuke mengangguk dan membuang satu gelas kertas berisi mocachino favorite Hinata,

"Jadi, kenapa tidak menceritakan apapun padaku?" Hinata menghela nafasnya, Sasuke duduk disebelahnya, pria itu tampak sedikit kecewa dan putus asa,

"Karena aku tidak bisa menahan mu lebih lama lagi. Sasuke, kita sama-sama tahu kau masih mencintai Sakura dan aku masih menyimpan keinginan besar untuk bersama Kiba. Kau sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku, mengorbankan perasaan dan waktu mu untuk menikah dengan ku dan bersedia menjadi ayah dari anak-anakku.

Aku sudah menahanmu dalam sebuah ikatan yang tak akan pernah ingin kau jalani dengan orang lain selain Sakura. Aku akan merasa bersalah jika aku terus menahanmu lebih lama lagi selama sisa hidupku, tidak hanya padamu. Aku akan merasa bersalah kepada Kiba dan juga Sakura." Sasuke menghela nafasnya, menolak menatap iris lavender wanita yang sudah melahirkan kedua putranya itu,

"Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh untuk kedua kalinya Hinata. Pertama, Sakura juga menyembunyikan hal yang sama dariku lima tahun yang lalu dan tindakkan yang ku pilih justru mendorongnya menjauh dariku. Aku sudah berjanji padamu akan membantumu, menjadi pelindungmu dan melakukan apapun yang ku bisa untuk membantu mu. Kenapa kau harus menyembunyikan ini semua dariku, Hinata?

Aku lagi-lagi merasa seperti bajingan yang tidak tahu malu karena menyetujui perceraian itu dengan mudah, aku mengira kalau mungkin dengan melakukan itu aku akan membuatmu bahagia tapi…"

"Aku memang bahagia, Sasuke. Kau sudah melakukan sesuatu yang benar. Kiba, dia masih menungguku, entah pada akhirnya aku bisa tetap hidup atau tidak tapi, aku bahagia setidaknya untuk terakhir kalinya dalam hidupku aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku bersama pria yang ku cintai. Itu sudah cukup dan kau sudah membantuku dengan sangat luar biasa selama ini." Hinta menghela nafasnya, jemarinya yang pucat dan dingin bergerak menyentuh telapak tangan Sasuke yang terkepal.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke. Aku tahu pada akhirnya kata terimakasih itu tak akan pernah cukup jadi, bisakah kau hidup bahagia setelah ini? bisakah kau tidak menyerah sekali lagi untuk mendapatkan kembali cinta dalam hidupmu?

Kau pria yang baik Sasuke, ayah yang luar biasa. Anak-anak itu, mereka begitu mengidolakan mu, mereka mencintaimu. Bisakah kau bahagia untuk mereka? Bisakah kau tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan kembali Sakura mu dan membuatnya merasakan kembali dongengnya yang sudah hancur? Masalalu mungkin tak akan pernah bisa dihapus atau diperbaiki tapi, meratapi dan menyesalinya terus menerus juga bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Kalian harus bahagia. Kau harus bahagia dan kembali menjalani hidupmu. Kau tidak bisa menyerah sekali lagi dan melepaskan wanita itu. kau mengerti?" Sasuke terdiam,

"Hinata…" Hinata tersenyum dan memadang keluar jendela besar, langit mendung mulai memudar dan hujan mulai berhenti berjatuhan,

"Jaga mereka untukku, jangan biarkan mereka kehilangan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Jika ada seorang wanita yang bisa kau percayakan untuk membesarkan mereka bersamamu, aku yakin kau sudah tahu siapa orang itu.

Daichi, dia suka susu dan _Cherios_ untuk sarapan. Dia suka sayur dan alergi pada udang. Tolong jangan biarkan ia menyentuh _Seafood_ sekalipun dia meminta padamu. Daisuke, anak itu suka pancake dan susu coklat dia tidak alergi pada apapun tapi membenci sayuran, pastikan kau menyelinapkan sayuran pada setiap makanannya. Dan, mereka suka Ice Cream dan berlarian di taman, berenang dan pergi ke kebun binatang, bisa pastikan mereka mendapatkan hiburan itu satu minggu sekali?

Oh, dan Daichi suka sekali menonton film _The Jungle Book_ sebelum tidur dan Daisuke, dia lebih senang di bacakan cerita daripada menonton. Mereka harus tidur pukul sembilan malam dan jangan berikan susu sebelum mereka tidur, aku sedang berusaha menjauhkan kebiasaan itu dan satu lagi, pastikan kau pulang dari kantor sebelum mereka tertidur dan menemani mereka mandi. Mereka suka _Bubblebath_ sebelum tidur dan katakan kalau Aku sangat mencintai mereka. Dan jangan lupa boneka dinosaurus untuk Daichi dan Panda untuk Daisuke. Bisakah kau lakukan itu?" Sasuke mati-matian menahan ledakan emosi dalam dirinya,

"Terlalu banyak daftar yang kau berikan dan kau bahkan tidak memberikan waktu untukku untuk menulisnya, tapi mereka anak-anakku sebisa mungkin aku tak akan melupakannya. Hinata, kau akan baik-baik saja bukan? Kau akan sembuh dan kita akan habiskan waktu bersama mereka secara bergantian setiap tahunnya, aku akan pastikan aku hadir dalam setiap perayaan ulangtahun mereka, aku akan pastikan itu." Hinata menghapus air matanya dan menggeleng,

"Setelah ini, bisakah kau mengambil peran penuh untuk membesarkan mereka? Keduanya akan mewarisi perusahaan Uchiha dan Hyuga dan kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang ku percaya untuk membesarkan mereka. Kau akan mejadi ayah yang luar biasa untuk mereka berdua Sasuke." Sasuke mengangguk,

"Akan kulakukan, akan kulakukan apapun yang kau inginkan tapi kau juga harus berusaha untuk sembuh. Bukan untukku tapi, untukmu, untuk Daichi dan Daisuke, untuk Kiba dan untuk kebahagiaan yang dulu pernah kau tunda. Mereka menunggu mu, kau mengerti?" Hinata mengangguk,

Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya duduk saat Kiba kembali. Pria bersurai coklat itu membantu Hinata berdiri dan merangkulnya. Ia menatap Hinata dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Dia tidak ingin anak-anak tahu tentang kondisinya Sasuke, bisakah kau rahasiakan ini?" Sasuke mengangguk,

"Sampai kapan kau ingin aku menyimpannya?" Hinata memandang lurus kearah onyx pria itu.

"Sampai saatnya aku mengatakan padamu aku siap untuk menghadapi mereka. Terimakasih banyak Sasuke, aku titip mereka padamu." Sasuke maju dan memeluk Hinata,

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Tuhan tidak akan membiarkanmu menderita selamanya. Kau dengar aku?" Hinata mengangguk, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kiba,

"Tolong jaga dia untukku." Kiba mengangguk,

"Kau bisa percayakan dia seutuhnya padaku. Kami harus pergi, Hinata ada jadwal kemo sebentar lagi." Sasuke mengangguk dan mempersilahkan mereka meninggalkannya, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantung celananya, kau akan baik-baik saja bukan, Hinata?

 _ **Raito's Preschool, Tokyo Japan**_

Sakura melambaikan tangannya begitu ia melihat Raito dan kedua teman kembarnya berlari keluar dari dalam gedung _Preschool_ tempat mereka sekolah. Wanita merah jambu itu memeluk Raito dan mencium puncak kepala keponakan kesayangannya itu.

"Dango?" ujar Sakura sambil menunjukkan kantung dango yang tadi dibelinya kehadapan anak kecil berusia tiga tahun itu.

" _Aunty_ Sakura selalu tahu kalau aku lapar. Bolehkah aku membaginya dengan mereka? Daichi dan Daisuke selalu berbagi apapun dengan ku." Sakura mengangguk dan mengacak-acak surai merah keponakannya itu,

"tentu saja. kau memang harus berbagi dengan temanmu." Sakura berjalan mengikuti Raito yang berlari kecil kearah kedua miniature Sasuke yang tengah duduk di bangku taman dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan mereka.

"Hai… um…. Daisuke?" ujarnya pada salah satu dari mereka, tapi anak itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatapnya bingung lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Aku Daichi bibi. Daisuke kemari sebentar. Lihat? Aku lebih tinggi dari Daisuke dan rambutku lebih rapih daripada adikku. Bibi sudah bisa membedakan kami?" Sakura tertawa, lalu mengangguk,

"baiklah, maafkan aku Daichi. Nenek kalian belum menjemput?" bocah itu mengangguk,

"Daichi, ini bibiku membelikan Dango. Kau mau satu?" Bocah itu terlihat menimbang-nimbang sebentar sebelum merogoh kedalam kantung coklat dan mengambil satu tusuk dango berwarna hijau dan pink.

"Terimakasih bibi." Ujarnya, bocah itu membungkuk kepada Sakura dan kembali duduk dibangku taman sementara Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di rerumputan di hadapan mereka.

"Kalian masih lapar?" ketiga bocah itu saling berpandangan dan salah satu dari si kembar Uchiha mengangguk terlebih dahulu.

"Daisuke, itu tidak sopan tahu…" Sakura tertawa sekali lagi, Daichi memarahi adiknya dan Daisuke langsung diam sambil menunduk,

"tapi aku benar-benar lapar setelah berlarian seharian di dalam tadi, Daichi _-nii_." Sakura membalas tatapan bosan Raito dengan tatapan jenakanya,

" _Well_ , jam berapa biasanya nenek kalian menjemput?" Keduanya berpandangan,

"Aku belum bisa membaca jam." Sakura menepuk dahinya,

"Astaga, benar juga." Sakura memutar otakknya ia tidak bisa membiarkan anak-anak ini kelaparan,

"Bibi ada kedai ramen di seberang sana." Ramen untuk makan siang? Ia menatap ketiga bocah dihadapannya, bukan ide buruk sejujurnya.

"bukankah kalian terlalu kecil untuk makan ramen?" Raito menggembungkan pipinya,

"Bibi mulai terdengar seperti ibu." Ia menggerutu, Sakura menghela nafasnya. ia memutar kepala merah jambunya sekali lagi dan menemukan restaurant khusus untuk anak-anak dua kedai jaraknya dari kedai ramen.

"Kalian mau makan disana?" Sakura menunjuk kedai dengan pantung beruang besar diatapnya,

"aku suka kesana, _Otou-san_ biasanya akan membawa kami kesana kalau dia yang menjemput kami. Benarkan Daichi _-nii_?" Daichi mengangguk setuju dengan pernyataan adiknya, ternyata Sasuke bisa juga mengesampingkan pekerjaan untuk keluarganya ya? Kenapa dia baru mengetahuinya sekarang.

"Raito?" Raito menggembungkan pipinya,

"bibi akan lapor ke ibu kan kalau aku tetap ngotot makan ramen?" Sakura mengangguk dengan tegas,

"Aku ikut." Sakura tersenyum lebar dan mengacak surai merah anak kakaknya itu,

"Baiklah, semuanya bergandengan kita akan menyeberang jalan." Ujarnya, ketiga bocah lelaki itu mengikuti perintahnya dan perlahan-lahan mereka menyebrangi jalan raya.

Itachi menatap bingung halaman sekolah yang kosong. Kemana mereka? Kemana kedua keponakan kembarnya itu pergi? Sulung Uchiha itu melirik jam tangan mahalnya dan menghela nafas frustasi, ia terlambat hampir satu setengah jam dan gerbang sekolah sudah akan di tutup. Kedua keponakkannya itu pasti kebingungan atau lebih parahnya lagi mungkin mereka diculik? Itachi menggeleng pelan dan berlari kecil kearah satpam yang sudah akan menutup pintu gerbang.

"Permisi pak, apakah Daichi dan Daisuke Uchiha sudah ada yang menjemput?" Satpam itu mengangguk,

"Seorang wanita berambut merah jambu yang mengemudikan mobil itu mengajak Raito Sabaku, Daichi dan Daisuke Uchiha ke restaurant anak-anak itu sekitar satu jam yang lalu." Itachi mengangguk, ia berbalik dan menatap heran mobil milik Sabaku Gaara terparkir di depan gedung sekolah. Gaara menjemput Raito? Tumben sekali tapi, tunggu satpam tadi bilang kalau yang menjemput Raito dan membawa kedua keponakannya itu adalah seorang wanita bersurai merah jambu? Mungkinkah itu Sakura?

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat kearah restaruan anak-anak itu dan sepasang onyxnya langsung mengitari seisi restaurant untuk menemukan kedua keponakannya. Kalau benar itu Sakura, berarti wanita itu benar-benar kembali ke Jepang seperti yang di katakana ibunya kemarin. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa setelah lima tahun menghilang wanita itu kembali?

"Daichi _-nii_ kau tidak bisa makan tempura itu. kau alergi udang!" Itachi berbalik dan menemukan kedua keponakkannya yang tengah berdebat dan mendapati Sakura yang sedang mati-matian melerai keduanya.

"Tapi aku mau makan tempura ini Daisuke." Ia berjalan mendekat,

"Daichi, kita bisa pesan yang lain oke?" Sakura bicara dengan nada yang lebih lembut dan perlahan mejauhkan piring berisi tempura udang itu dari Daichi dan menggantinya dengan yang lain sementara ia kembali sibuk harus membujuk Daisuke memakan sayuran yang masih tersisa di piringnya. Kedua bocah itu sempat menolah, menggerutu dan merengek mengatakan tidak berkali-kali namun pada akhirnya menyerah juga kepada Sakura dan memakannya. Satu hal yang tak akan pernah bisa Ibunya, Hana, bahkan Sasuke lakukan sendiri kepada mereka.

" _Well_ , Daichi, Daisuke seharusnya kalian tidak membuat bibi Sakura kerepotan." ujarnya, Sakura terdiam, tubuhnya mematung saat mendengar suara baritone Itachi menyapa pendengarannya.

"Paman Itachi!" kedua bocah Uchiha itu berhamburan memeluknya, Raito juga ikut berdiri dan memeluknya, Sakura dengan kikuk berdiri dan menyenggol gelas ocha panas nya dan tumpah membasahi celana jeansnya. Wanita mera jambu itu mengangguk tapi menolah untuk bertatapan langsung dengannya,

"Apa kabar Sakura?" Itachi mengulurkan tangannya, wanita merah jambu itu menghela nafasnya, dan menyambut uluran tangan Itachi, menatap lurus kearah onyx sulung Uchiha itu dan memberikan senyuman hambar padanya,

"Aku baik. Uchiha- _San_." Kecanggungan tiba-tiba menyelimuti mereka, bahkan ketiga bocah yang biasanya berisik itu menjadi terdiam dan menatap mereka penasaran.

"Senang kau kembali ke Jepang. Aku pecaya kau sudah bertemu adikku di New York." Sakura mengangguk, mempersilahkan Itachi untuk duduk sementara anak-anak kecil itu memutuskan untuk pergi kearea bermain setelah selesai dengan acara makan siang mereka.

"Terimakasih karena sudah tidak membiarkan kedua keponakkanku kelaparan." Sakura mengangguk,

"Bagaimana perkembangan rumah Sasuke yang sedang kau kerjakan?" Sakura menyesap Ochanya, masih berusaha menghindari bertatapan langsung dengan mantan kakak ipar favoritenya itu

"Aku masih mengerjakan beberapa design dari sini. Dua minggu lagi aku akan kembali ke New York dan memastikan semuanya berjalan dengan sebagaimana seharusnya. Anda tidak perlu khawatir Uchiha- _s…"_

"Itachi _-nii_. Aku tidak terbiasa mendengar mu memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku dan suffix yang begitu formal. Kau mungkin sudah berpisah dari adikku tapi kau tetap adik perempuanku. Aku lebih senang kau tetap memanggilku seperti itu.

Bagaimana Naruto?" Sakura mengangguk dan menghela nafas lega, Itaci adalah orang pertama yang tidak membahas hubungannya dengan Sasuke dan memberinya sedikit privasi,

"Masih sama. Belum berniat menikahi Shion tapi mereka akan memiliki anak lagi. Shion sedang hamil lagi." Itachi tersenyum dan tertawa rendah,

"aku akan menendang bokongnya kalau dia tidak juga melamar wanita itu tahun depan." Sakura tertawa,

"Bagaimana kabar _Nii-san_ dan HaH

Hana _-nee_?" Itachi mengangkat kedua bahunya,

"Sama seperti biasa. Aku baik, kami tidak terlalu pusing karena kami tak punya bayi untuk di besarkan." Itachi menambahkan senyum kecut diakhir kalimat,

"kalian masih belum menyerahkan?" Itachi menggeleng pelan,

"Aku steril Sakura. mau berusaha sekeras apapun aku dan Hana tidak akan bisa mendapatkan anak yang kami dambakan selama ini." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya dan menangkupkan nya keatas tangan Itachi,

"dan masih banyak anak-anak diluar sana yang butuh kasih sayang orangtua. Tidak kepikiran untuk adopsi?" Itachi memandang wanita merah jambu itu,

"akan coba ku bicarakan dengan Hana nanti. Jadi, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Sakura menarik kembali dirinya dan menceritakan kehidupannya selama lima tahun di New York. Itachi mungkin satu-satunya keluarga Uchiha yang bisa ia percaya. Ia tidak punya keberanian untuk bertemu dengan kedua mantan mertuanya, ia juga terlalu marah pada Sasuke untuk hanya sekedar berbicara padanya dan hanya Itachi Uchiha yang dengan santai menghampirinya hari ini, berjabat tangan dengannya dan mengajaknya berbicara layaknya teman lama.

"Jadi, aku harap Sasuke tidak menaruh beban padamu untuk rumah barunya." Sakura menggeleng,

"Kami sudah mendiskusikannya dua kali sejauh ini, dia klient yang tidak banyak maunya. Jadi aku baik-baik saja." Itachi tersenyum,

"Sakura, lima tahun yang lalu…"

"Dia sudah mengatakan semuanya padaku Itachi _-nii_. Satu hari sebelum aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan New York untuk sementara." Itachi bisa melihat luka di wajah mantan adik iparnya itu,

"Aku harap kalian membuat keputusan yang terbaik dan aku berharap, kau bisa memaafkannya. Dia hanya melakukan apa yan bisa ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkanmu. Percaya padaku, dia juga terluka." Sakura memandang ketiga bocah berusia tiga tahun yang kini berjalan kearah mereka,

"Benarkah? Bukankah dia sudah cukup bahagia dengan hidupnya yang baru saat ini?" Itachi menggeleng,

"kau tidak mengerti Sakura. apa yang kaulihat pada Sasuke, itu bukan sesuatu yang sebenarnya ia inginkan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Aku harus mengantar mereka pulang, ibuku bisa ketakutan kalau kami terlambat. Terimakasih sekali lagi." Sakura terdiam, sementara Itachi sudah meninggalkan ia dan Raito berdua di dalam restaurant.

Benarkah? Benarkah apa yang terjadi pada kehidupan Sasuke Uchiha yang kini dilihatnya bukalah sesuatu yang diharapkan pria itu terjadi dalam hidupnya? Benarkah yang ayahnya katakan, kalau ia masih sama. Ia masih seorang gadis berusia sepuluh tahun yang sering berprasangka buruk pada seseorang tanpa menanyakan alasan dibalik tindakan mereka yang menyakitinya? Benarkah dia seburuk itu? lalu salahkah rasa marah dan emosinya kepada Sasuke setelah apa yang pria itu lakukan padanya? Salahkah dia?

 **TBC. Ini apa? Astaga! Panjangsih tapi gak yakin bakal bikin kalian puas semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan, mohon maaf untuk keterlambatan update.**

 **Aphrodite Girl 13**


	7. Chapter 7

Closer

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own everything, I owned nothing exept some OC character and this fict.**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, Typo and Miss Typo everywhere, under 17 please don't come closer, DLDR please**_

" _ **Takdir memang sialan. Tapi, entah bagaimana caranya bahkan setelah ia menjungkir balikkan kehidupan seseorang dan mengutak atik perasaannya, banyak orang menilai takdir tidak seseialan kelihatannya. –Aphrodite girl 13"**_

 _Mebuki's House, Tokyo, Japan_

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah pintu masuk rumah ibunya ketika suarah anak-anak seusia keponakannya menyapa pendengarannya. Wanita bersurai merah jambu itu menyandarkan separuh berat tubuhnya pada sebuah tembok pembatas antara genkan dan ruang tamu, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya dan memperhatikan tiga orang bocah laki-laki yang sedang ribut berebut sendal rumah milik raito. Sakura menghela nafasnya dan menghampiri ketiga bocah itu dan mengacak-acak surai merah keponakkannya dan salah satu dari si kembar Uchiha.

"Bibi..." Sakura tersenyum kepada Daisuke yang sedang berebut sendal rumah dengan keponakannya sementara Daichi menghela nafasnya dan memutar bosan melihat tingkah adiknya yang kenak-kanakan,

"kalian suda izin akan kesini sepulang sekolah?" kedua bocah kembar itu mengangguk,

"Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Raito, paman Gaara bilang lebih baik kami menginap saja untuk barbeque hari ini dan pesta piyama." Sakura tersenyum mendengar jawaban Daisuke,

"Hai Daichi!" kembar Uchiha yang lebih tua lima menit dari Daisuke itu hanya mengangguk dan bergumam sebagai jawabannya

"Baiklah, ayo masuk." Sakura menggiring ketiga bocah itu masuk kedalam rumah dan mengantar ketiganya kekamar Raito

"Kalian bawa baju ganti bukan?" Sikembar Uchiha mengangguk, Sakura tersenyum dan beranjak keluar namun Raito memanggilnya,

"Bibi, _Tou-chan_ bilang hari ini dia akan pulang malam sementara hari ini kami ingin sekali pergi berenang. Ada kolam renang indoor yang baru buka beberapa hari yang lalu, bibi tidak kebertaan kalau pergi dengan kami kan?" Sakura mendekati ketiganya dan berjongkok menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan ketiga bocah berusia empat tahun itu,

"Hanya aku sendiri? Raito lebih baik kita tunggu ibumu pulang." Sakura berusaha membujuk tapi putra tunggal kakaknya itu menggeleng dengan tegas dan mulai memanyunkan bibirnya,

"Bibi kan jarang sekali pulang ke Jepang, aku kan hanya ingin jalan-jalan dengan bibi dan sahabatku, Hari ini kan ulang tahunku. Bibi mau ya?" Sakura menghela nafasnya, ia melihat kedua putra Sasuke itu juga menatap penuh harap kearahnya,

"Baiklah, tapi dengan satu Syarat. Ganti pakaian kalian, lalu bibi akan siapkan makan siang. Jika kalian bisa menghabiskan makan siangnya, kita akan berangkat." Ketiga bocah _Preschool_ itu melonjak kegirangan dan memeluknya bersamaan, Sakura tertawa dan membalas pelukkan ketiga bocah itu.

 _ **Narita International, Airport, Tokyo Japan**_

Pria bersurai dark blue itu menarik kopernya keluar melewati gerbang kedatangan dari penerbangan luar negri. Sepasang irish onyxnya tertutup sempurna dengan kacamata hitam mahalnya, kemeja mahalnya sudah ia lipat hingga perpotongan sikunya, sebelah tangannya yang bebas sibuk memegang ponselnya dan sambil mencari sosok sang kakak, bungsu Uchiha itu masih terus sibuk berbicara dengan clientnya menggunakan bahasa inggris yang kelewat lancar.

 _"That's will be great Mr. Macmahon. See you in two weeks then."_ Ujarnya sebelum menutup pembicaraan dengan rekan bisnis nya itu dan memasukkan ponselnya kembali kesaku celana bahan hitamnya.

"Sasuke!" Ia menoleh, melepas kacamata hitamnya dan menghampiri kakaknya, memberikan pelukan pada pria yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya itu dan mencari dua sosok bocah laki-laki yang ia rindukan,

"Mereka tidak ikut dengan mu?" Ia bertanya, memasukkan kopernya kedalam bagasi mobil Itachi sebelum memutar dan duduk di kursi penumpang,

"Raito berulang tahun hari ini, hanya pesta kecil-kecilan yang mengundang keluarga dan si kembar untuk menginap dan barbeque." Sasuke mengangguk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi penumpang,

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Bungsu Uchiha itu memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafasnya,

"Aku baik." Ujarnya, Itachi melirik dan mengamati wajah tampan adiknya yang tengah memejamkan matanya,

"aku lega jika kau baik-baik saja. Kedua putramu sudah menginap dengan kami hampir dua minggu ini, Hinata masih belum memberikan kabar pada kami sama sekali." Sasuke memandang keluar jendela dan mengabaikan pertanyaan kakaknya itu,

"Dia akan mengubungi mereka kalau dia mau menghubungi mereka. Lagipula, mereka juga putraku mereka berhak tinggal dirumah itu selama yang mereka mau." Itachi terdiam dan mengangguk,

"Aku akan mengambil alih hak asuh mereka dan membawa mereka untuk tinggal di Amerika." Itachi menginjak rem mobilnya tiba-tiba, membuat tubuh keduanya terpelanting kedepan dan menerima klakson dan umpatan kasar dari pengemudi yang lainnya.

"Kau gila!" ujarnya, lalu ia kembali mengemudikan mobilnya setelah meminta maaf pada para pengemudi lain yang melontarkan umpatan kasar padanya.

"Aku serius _Nii-chan_ aku tidak bisa membiarkan kedua putraku di telantarkan seperti ini." Sasuke menelan pil pahit saat mengatakan hal itu,

"dan kau ingin menggugatnya dengan alasan itu?" Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk,

"Jadi ini alasanmu kembali ke Jepang? Untuk menjemput dan mengambil hak asuh mereka dari mantan istrimu?" Sasuke mengangguk lagi,

"semuanya demi kebaikan mereka. Aku akan bicara dengan Hiazhi _-san_ besok pagi." Itachi menghela nafasnya.

"Kau yakin ini ide bagus? Maksudku, Sasuke kau dan Hinata menikah selama lima tahun dan kalian mengakhiri semuanya dengan cepat, kau bahkan tidak pernah menganggap dia ada selama pernikahan kalian, ini bukan ide bagus." Sasuke menghela nafansya,

"Aku ayah mereka Itachi, percayalah padaku ayah Hinata akan menyetujui ini. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kedua putraku tumbuh tanpa sebuah pengawasan." Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi penumpang, masih memandang keluar jendela.

Ini yang kau inginkan bukan Hinata? Agar kedua putramu tidak perlu melihatmu menderita dan memberimu kesempatan bersama Kiba sekali lagi. Jika Sasuke melakukan ini, bisakah kau berusaha untuk sembuh dan merajut kembali dongengmu dengan pria impianmu? Bisakah kau lakukan itu? Sasuke memejamkan matanya tapi membukanya kembali ketika ponselnya bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan singkat masuk.

 _"Aku tahu kau sedang di Jepang. Hari ini ulangtahun putraku, datanglah saat acara makan malam dan barberque malam ini. Bukan sebagai mantan suami adikku tapi sebagai mitra kerja, teman lama dan ayah dari sahabat putraku. Selamat datang kembali, direktur Uchiha. –Sabaku Gaara."_ Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya membaca pesan Gaara, menatap lampu lalu lintas di perempatan yang berganti jadi merah dan layar ponselnya bergantian.

"Itachi _-nii_ Sakura tinggal dirumah Gaara bukan?" Itachi menoleh kearahnya dan mengangguk,

"Kau tidak berencana menemuinya kan?" Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menekan kontak panggilan khusus pada layar ponselnya,

"Gaara, ini aku Sasuke Uchiha..." Itachi menatap adiknya dengan sebelah alis terangkat heran sebelum kembali menginjak pedal gas mobilnya dan memutar roda kemudi ketika lampu merah berganti menjadi hijau.

 _ **Konoha waterpark, Tokyo Japan**_

Sakura memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gedung konoha waterpark dengan anggun, wanita itu meraih ketiga tas milik keponakannya dan anak-anak Sasuke lalu membantu mereka turun dari mobil. Sakura membantu mereka mengenakan tas ransel bergambar Cars itu pada mereka lalu meminta Daichi dan Daisuke bergandengan dan menggandeng tangan Raito dan Daichi sebelum berjalan menyebrangi lapangan parkir dan masuk kedalam gedung kolam renang indoor itu.

Sakura meletakkan barang bawaan mereka kedalam loker, membatu ketiga bocah laki-laki itu berganti pakaian renang mereka dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian renang sebelum berjalan keluar bersama ketiga bocah laki-laki itu. Sakura mengawasi mereka dan bermain beberapa wahana, memastikan kedua matanya tetap fokus pada ketiga bocah laki-laki yang kini menjadi tanggung jawabnya itu.

"Bibi aku ingin naik seluncur air itu tapi aku masih terlalu kecil." Daisuke menghampirinya, Sakura berjongkok dan tersenyum kepadanya,

"Kau ingin naik wahana ini? Wah, kau yakin?" Sakura menunjuk seluncur air tempat anak-anak yang usianya lebih tua dari ketiga anak laki-laki itu, Daisuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban,

"Hmm... Daisuke aku mau saja menemanimu tapi, nanti tidak akan ada yang mengawasi Raito dan Daichi." Daisuke memanyunkan bibir mungilnya dan menunduk kecewa,

"Daichi _-nii_ dan Raito bilang tidak apa-apa kok, mereka akan menunggu di pinggir kolam. Bibi mau yaaa?" Sakura terdiam untuk sesaat dan memandang Raito dan Daichi yang masih bermain didekatnya dan Daisuke yang masih memohon dihadapannya bergantian.

"Aku akan jaga Raito dan Daichi, kau pergilah dengan Daisuke." Sakura membeku di tempatnya, suara baritone itu, untuk sesaat membuat dadanya sesak dan tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak, bagaimana bisa dia berada disini? Bukankah seharusnya dia sedang tenggelam dengan setumpuk dokument pekerjaannya di New York?

" _Tou-chan!"_ Daisuke terlonjak dan nyaris terjerembab kedalam air jika Sakura tidak menahannya secara refleks,

"Daisuke kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura menatap bungsu dari sikembar Uchiha itu dengan khawatir sementara miniatur Sasuke itu menunjukkan senyum lebarnya dan menggeleng,

"Aku tidak apa-apa bibi hehehe." Ujarnya, Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearah mereka dan memeluk putranya,

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Jangan ceroboh begitu Daisuke apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika kau tenggelam?!" bocah Uchiha itu hanya tersenyum dan memeluk ayahnya,

"Aku senang _Tou-chan_ datang!" Sakura berdiri dari tempatnya dan berbalik pergi namun tangan Sasuke menahannya,

"Kau temani Daisuke naik wahana itu, aku akan menjaga Raito dan Daichi. Aku belum bertemu dengan Daichi dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Raito." Sakura masih terdiam tak berani menatap onyx kembar milik mantan suaminya itu,

"dan soal menjemput putraku selama satu minggu ini dan mentraktir mereka makan siang, terimakasih banyak. Itachi sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku sepanjang perjalanan dari bandara Narita ketempat ini. Aku akan mentraktir kalian di _subway_ setelah ini." Sakura hanya terdiam dan ketika pria itu berbalik, ia akhirnya menemukan suaranya,

"Kenapa kau kesini?" Sasuke berhenti dan menghela nafasnya, ia berbalik dan menatap Sakura yang masih belum berani menatapnya,

"Aku merindukan kedua putraku dan ada beberapa urusan yang harus ku selesaikan. Apa aku menganggumu?" Sakura menatap Daisuke yang memandang kedua nya bingung, menahan air matanya yang akan jatuh sekali lagi wanita merah jambu itu mengeleng dengan tegas,

"Tidak,tidak sama sekali. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut." Ujarnya,

"Bibi sudah mengenal _Otou-chan_?" Sakura dan Sasuke menatap bocah uchiha itu dan mengangguk bersamaan,

"Kami..." keduanya terdiam ketika mereka sadar mereka mengucapkan kata itu di waktu yang bersamaan,

"Kami teman lama, Daisuke." Sasuke tersenyum kecut mendengar kalimat Sakura.

"Ya, kami pergi ke Sekolah dan Universitas yang sama. Jadi, bagaimana jika kau pergi dengan bibi Sakura menaiki wahana itu dan _Otou-chan_ akan menemui kakakmu?" Daisuke mengangguk dengan semangat dan menarik tangan Sakura.

Sasuke Uchiha. Bagaimana bisa pria itu selalu muncul kedalam hidupnya disaat ia sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk menghapusnya, mendorongnya keluar dari kehidupan dan memori masalalunya? Bagaimana caranya pria itu selalu mampu menemukan jalan untuk kembali muncul dihadapannya bahkan setelah ia kabur tanpa memberi kabar padanya? Apa lagi ini? Kenapa takdir masih belum mau berhenti mempermainkan hatinya disini?

Sasuke menghampiri kedua bocah laki-laki yang tengah sibuk bermain disisi lain kolam anak-anak sambil sesekali menoleh kebelakang mengawasi Sakura dan Daisuke yang berada diatas wahana seluncur air disisi lain kolam. Pria itu tersenyum samar melihat Sakura yang kini tengah membujuk Daisuke yang tiba-tiba berubah pikiran ketika tiba di puncak. Bocah itu sepertinya tiba-tiba ketakutan dan enggan menuruni wahana seluncur air itu, Sasuke menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum geli saat Daichi akhirnya mengangguk setelah Sakura membisikkan sesuatu dan mengambil pelampung karet besar dan menaikkinya dengan Dasuke berada dalam pangkuannya. Sasuke menghela nafasnya mengamati mereka, jika ia bisa memperbaiki semuanya dan tak menyerah sekarang, akankah ada kesempatan baginya memperbaiki semuanya dan bersama Sakura sekali lagi?

Ia tersenyum sekali lagi mengamati tawa lepas Sakura dan putra bungsunya, lima tahun sudah lima tahun sejak terakhir kali ia melihat dan mendengar tawa lepas wanita yang di cintainya itu dan hatinya kembali menghangat. Mereka dalah orang-orang yang ia cintai dan ingin ia lindungi. Dengan cara apapun. Sasuke berbalik dari tempatnya berdiri, berjalan ke pinggir kolam tempat putra sulung dan putra sahabatnya itu tengah duduk santai sambil sesekali bercanda. Sasuke memperlambat langkahnya dan menutup kedua mata putranya.

"Paman Itachi?" Sasuke tersenyum geli mendengar suara imut putranya,

"Coba tebak lagi siapa aku?!" Daisuke melepaskan kedua tangan yang menutupi kedua matanya itu dan terbelalak melihat siapa yang berada di belakangnya,

" _Otou-san!_ " bocah laki-laki itu terlonjak dari tempatnya dan memeluknya,

"Aku kangen _Tou-san_." Sasuke membalas pelukan putranya itu dan menggendongnya,

"Kau tidak merepotkan siapapun dirumah selama aku dan ibumu tidak ada dirumah kan?" Daichi menggeleng dan mengacungkan jempolnya,

"Aku jadi anak baik-baik selama dua minggu ini." Ia tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan barisan gigi susunya

"Raito, kemarilah!" Sasuke menurunkan putranya dari gendongannya dan ganti memeluk Raito dan menggendongnya,

"Selamat ulang tahun. Semoga kau selalu panjang umur dan menjadi anak secerdas ayahmu." Raito tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya,

"terimakasih paman! Paman akan ikut barbeque dan makan malam kan?" Sasuke baru akan menjawab ketika Daisuke berlari kearahnya dan memeluk kakinya,

"Dia terlalu sibuk Raito aku ragu Sasuke bisa bergabung dengan kita malam ini." Sakura sudah berada di hadapannya duduk di pinggiran kolam dan memandang lurus kearah kolam arus.

"Aku sudah mendapat udangan dari Ayahmu Raito jadi, aku pasti datang." Sasuke menurun kan kedua putranya, Sakura menatap kearahnya.

"Jangan..." Sasuke duduk disebelahnya, memberikan beberapa lembar yen kepada putranya dan menyuruh ketiga bocah itu membeli ice cream

"Aku datang sebagai ayah dari sahabat keponakanmu dan rekan bisnis kakakmu, bukan sebagai mantan suamimu. Kau menolakku mentah-mentah di New York jadi seharusnya kau sudah _Move On_ dengan kehidupanmu. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan kalau aku hadir." Sakura menghela nafasnya,

"Apa cinta dan perasaan semudah itu untuk dihapus? Mereka bukan sebuah guratan pensil diatas kertas yang bisa kau hapus kapan saja Sasuke. Lagi pula, kau bisa datang sesukamu, ini pesta Raito dan Gaara berhak mengundang siapapun untuk merayakan pertambahan usia putranya. Hanya saja aku..." Sakura terdiam, Sasuke menatapnya sebelum beralih menatap kearah anak-anaknya yang tengah memakan Ice Cream di patio di dekat loker merea,

"benar, cinta dan perasaan itu tidak semudah itu untuk dihapus. Jika itu benar berati perasaan itu masih ada untukku?" Sakura hanya diam tak menjawab,

"Sikap diam mu menandakan kalau perasaan itu masih disana iya kan, Sakura?" Wanita merah jambu itu masih tak bergeming,

"Maafkan aku. Aku tahu kata maaf tak akan bisa mengembalikan semua dongeng masa kecilmu, kata maaf yang aku ucapkan bahkan untuk ribuan kali tak akan pernah membuat mu bisa menjadi wanita yang sempurna seperti asamu tapi, aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya.

Jika kita tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu, bisakah kita berteman? Hanya sesederhana itu." Sakura masih belum menjawabnya,

"Anak-anak, mereka sudah menunggu kita dan mereka pasti sudah lapar. Aku harap kau tidak lupa akan janji mu untuk mentraktir makan mereka di subway. Aku lupa mengemas kotak bento untuk mereka." Sasuke tersenyum samar dan mengangguk. Pria itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura, wanita merah jambu itu meraih uluran tangannya dan keluar dari kolam lalu berjalan menghampiri tiga bocah laki-laki yang kini sudah belepotan dengan ice cream mereka masing-masing.

Sakura memberikan ketiga bagpack bergambar cars milik ketiga bocah laik-laki itu kepada Sasuke membiarkan bungsu Uchiha itu mengurus mereka dan mengambil tasnya sendiri sebelum masuk kedalam kamar mandi wanita untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Sasuke sudah berdiri di dekat pintu keluar ketika Sakura selesai berganti pakaian. Wanita itu menggerai rambut merah jambu panjangnya dan berjalan kearah Sasuke dan ketiga bocah laki-laki yang sudah menunggunya.

"Kau bawa mobil?" Sasuke menggeleng, Sakura menghela nafansya dan merogoh tasnya mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke.

"Tolong jangan buat kekacauan apa lagi merusak mobilnya." Sasuke tersenyum geli,

"Terakhir kali yang menabrakkan mobil ke gerbang rumah sampai bemper belakangnya rusak adalah kau sendiri, Nona Haruno." Sakura tersenyum kecut, dia masih ingat ternyata.

"Aku tidak akan membahayakan nyawa siapapun saat aku sedang mengemudi." Ujar pria itu lagi, ia meraih kunci mobil milik Sakura dan menggiring ketiga anak itu keluar.

" _Otou-chan, gendong!_ " Sasuke menghela nafasnya, Daisuke dan sifat manjanya. Ia berjongkok dan menggedong Daisuke tapi, belum sempat ia kembali berjala keluar dari gedung kolam renang indoor itu Daichi sudah menarik celana trainningnya dan mengulurkan tangannya minta di gedong juga.

"Aku juga _Tou-chan!_ " Sasuke menghela nafansya, ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan menggendong Daichi juga, Sakura dan Raito saling berpandangan untuk sesaat lalu keduanya tertawa geli.

"Menikmati pemandangan?" Sakura menghentikan tawanya,

"Kau perlu bantuan? Biar aku yang gendong Daichi." Sakura sudah mengulurkan tangannya, dan Daichi dengan mudah mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sakura dan membiarkan dirinya di gendong. Sakura dan Sasuke masing-masing menggandeng tangan Raito dan berjalan keluar dari gedung kolam renang indoor lalu menyebrangi jalan menuju lapangan parkir.

Sakura membantu Sasuke yang kerepotan memasang sabuk pengaman di _Carseat_ milik ketiga anak laki-laki itu sebelum akhirnya ia sendiri duduk di kursi penumpang dan membiarkan Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Subway?" tanyanya, Sakura menoleh kebelakang,

"Anak-anak aku minta maaf tapi aku lupa mengemas kotak bento kalian, Sasuke ingin mentraktir kita, bagaimana kalau Subway?" Ketiga bocah itu mengangguk,

"Aku sudah lapar bibi." Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk kepada keponakannya,

"Subway dan pastikan mereka tidak kelaparan." Sasuke tersenyum samar dan mengangguk mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari area kolam renang indoor itu.

 _ **Subways Sandwich restaurant, Tokyo Japan**_

Sakura membantu ketiga anak-anak laki-laki itu duduk di kursinya sebelum menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah memesan makanan mereka. Sakura menatap papan menu sambil memilih apa yang akan mereka pesan,

"Club Sandwich dengan galapenos dan tanpa wijen. Pensanan mu asih sama kan?" Sakura tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk,

"Tuna Sandwich?" Sasuke melirik kearahnya,

"ya, Aku rasa kau tahu apa yang kami inginkan jadi aku akan kembali dan mengawasi anak-anak." Sasuke menangguk,

"Diet Coke seperti biasa?" Sakura mengangguk lagi,

"Aku akan datang dengan pesanannya tolong pastikan Daichi dan Daisuke tidak membuat ke kacauan." Sakura tertawa rendah lalu menganguk,

"Maaf tuan, anda akan membayar cash atau.." Belum selesai petugas kasir itu bicara Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan kartu kredit unlimited miliknya,

"Aku akan membantumu membawa pesanannya, anak-anak terlihat baik-baik saja." Sasuke mengangguk setuju,

"Kalian beruntung sekali, apa anak kalian kembar tiga?" Sakura dan Sasuke saling bertatapan,

"Tidak. Yang berambut hitam memang kembar tapi anak laki-laki yang berambut merah adalah keponakan kami." Ujarnya,

"Wah... kalian beruntung sekali, anak kalian lucu-lucu sekali. Ini pesanan anda tuan, Nyonya. Selamat menikmati makan siangnya. Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?" keduanya mengatajan tidak dengan waktu bersamaan, Sasuke meraih nampan berisi makanan pesanan mereka dan membawanya ke meja tempat ketiga anak-anak laki-laki itu menunggu.

"Daichi, jangan mulai menyingkirkan sayuran dari makananmu." Daichi menghela nafasnya dan menyerah dibawah tatapan tegas ayahnya, bocah itu tidak jadi membuang selada, tomat dan timun dari sandwichnya dan tepaksa memakannya tanpa bisa protes,

"Daisuke, sandwich tuna itu milik Raito. Kau alergi pada ikan dan seafood kan? Kau mau sesak nafas semalaman ini?" Sakura kembali menahan tawa gelinya ketika Sasuke kembali menegur putra bungsunya, Daisuke meletakkan kembali sandwich milik Raito yang ingin ia tukar dan memakan sandwich miliknya.

"Bagaiamana sekolah kalian?" Kedua putra Sasuke itu masih terus mengunyah makan siang mereka tanpa menatap sang ayah sambil menjawab,

"Baik _Tou-chan_." Ujar keduanya bersamaan, Sakura tersenyum samar melihat Sasuke yang mengelus kepala kedua putranya bergantian,

"tidak ada teman yang nakal?" Ketiga anak itu menggeleng bersamaan,

"Bibi Sakura sering sekali mentraktir kami makan." Ujar Daichi, Sakura tersenyum mendengar jawaban putra sulung Sasuke,

"dan mengantar kami pulang." Tambah Daisuke,

"dan membantu kami belajar juga mengerjakan pr." Tambah raito lagi, Sasuke mentap Sakura tersenyum kepada mantan istrinya itu,

"Terimakasih. Aku seharusnya bertanggung jawab untuk itu semua." Sakura mengangguk,

"Tidak apa-apa, aku paham. Lagi pula aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka menunggu ibumu atau kakakmu yang telat menjemput mereka, anak-anak ini kadang harus menunggu lewat dari jam makan siang dan aku tak bisa membiarkan mereka kelaparan dan masalah mengajari mereka itu, aku juga sekalian membantu raito belajar. Kakak iparku masih sibuk dengan pergaan busana dan bisnis restaurantnya yang baru jadi, dia pulang larut malam. Raito juga harus belajar." Sasuke mengangguk paham.

"Daichi Daisuke, apa pendapat kalian tentang tinggal bersama _Tou-san_ di Amerika?" ketiga bocah itu menghentikan kegiatan makan siang mereka, tak hanya mereka tapi juga Sakura

"Amerika?" Ulang Ketiganya,

"ya, Amerika. Bagaimana jika kalian tinggal dengan _Tou-san_ mulai sekarang di Amerika?" Daichi sudah melupakan Sandwichnya, bocah laki-laki berusia tiga tahun itu menatap ayahnya,

"lalu, bagaimana dengan _Kaa-san_?" tanyanya, Sasuke menghela nafasnya, pria itu mengusap wajahnya frustasi dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi,

" _Okaa-san_ tidak akan pulang dalam waktu dekat dan dia akan sering berpergian. Kamar kalian di rumah _Tou-san_ juga sudah hampir selesai. Benarkan Sakura?" Sakura meletakkan sandwichnya dan menatap terkejut Sasuke hingga tanpa sadar wanita itu mengangguk,

"Kenapa bibi Sakura bisa tahu kalau kamar kami sudah selesai?" Sasuke tersenyum ,

"Ingat gambar kamar kalian yang _tou-san_ kirim kemarin? Bibi Sakura yang membuatnya." Sakura memaksakan senyumnya ketika Daichi menatapnya,

"Bagiamana kalian mau tinggal di New York?" Daichi menundukkan wajahnya,

"Itu berati kami tidak akan bertemu Raito _-kun_ lagi?" tanya Daisuke, Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung, apa yang direncanakan mantan suaminya itu sebenarnya?

"Kalian bisa melakukan _Facetime_ bukan? Selain itu kita pasti akan ke Jepang setiap liburan musim panas." Kedua bocah kembar itu mengangguk.

"Kalian mau?" Daisuke adalah orang pertama yang menatap ayahnya,

"Apa _Okaa-san_ tidak mau tinggal bersama kami lagi _Tou-san_?" Hati Sakura mencelos mendengar pertanyaan bocah tiga tahun itu,

"Bukan begitu, Daisuke tapi untuk saat ini _Okaa-san_ sedang sibuk sekali. Jika kalian tingal bersama _Otou-san, Otou-san_ akan tau jika kalian baik-baik saja." Kedua bocah laki-laki itu terlihat berfikir keras sebelum akhirnya saling bertatapan dan mengangguk,

"Tapi, bolehkan kami bermain sepuasnya denga Raito dan bertemu _Okaa-san_ sebelum ke Amerika? Bulan depan ulang tahun kami, bisakah kami merayakan ulang tahun dengan _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya?" Sakura menatap Sasuke yang masih belum menjawab pertanyaan putranya, Sakura masih menunggu sampai akhirnya pria itu mengangguk.

"Aku akan bicarakan itu dengan _Kaa-san_ kalian." Kedua bocah kembar itu tersenyum tipis,

"Ayo, habiskan makan siangnya lalu kita kerumah Raito. Pesta barbequenya akan dimulai jam tujuh malam, kalian masih harus mandi dan membantu bibi menyiapkan semuanya kan? Kalian sudah janji tadi." Ketiga anak-anak itu mengagguk dan kembali menyantap makan siang mereka.

Sasuke sadar jika Sakura menatapnya. Pria itu sengaja mengabaikan tatapan itu dan menyantap makan siangnya. Ia akan memberikan jawaban apapun yang ia inginkan, ia akan menjelaskan semuanya dan membiarkan Sakura menilainya dengan penilaiannya sendiri. Ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk putranya, untuk Hinata dan untuk dirinya, jika itu memungkinkan.

 _ **Naruto's New Mansion, Manhattan, USA**_

Naruto meletakkan satu lagi box coklat terakhir kedalam kamar putra pertamanya. Boruto sudah berlarian menaiki tangga di ikuti oleh Shion yang berjalan di belakangnya sambil berteriak agar putranya yang hiper aktif itu pelan-pelan. Ia meraih putranya kedalam gendongannya dan meciumnya dan menurunkan Boruto membiarkan bocah berusia enam tahun itu mengeksplor kamar barunya dan menghampiri Shion, memberikan kecupan pada bibir dan perutnya yang sudah mulai membesar.

"Dimana Sakura ketika aku membutuhkannya." Ia terkekeh geli mendengar Shion menggerutu,

"Dia akan kembali minggu depan, Sayang." Ujar Naruto, pria itu membongkar box coklat dan kotak perkakasnya, perlahan ia mulai merangkar satu-persatu bagian tempat tidur anak-anak milik boruto itu menjadi satu,

"Kau bisa meminta anak buahmu melakukan ini, kau tidak perlu melakukannya sendiri." Ujar Shion, wanita itu sudah bergabung dengannya, duduk bersila diatas lantai kamar playwood milik boruto yang di lapisi karpet berwarna abu-abu. Karpet itu baru selesai di pasang Naruto kemarin,

"Kau tahu, dulu saat aku seusia boruto ayahku belum sesukses sekarang. Perusahaan itu baru di bangun dan dia yang mendesign kamarku. Dia melakukan semuanya sendiri. Kamarku, Kamar milik Naruko. Dia yang mendesignnya dan memasang semua interiornya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya untuk putraku. Bukankah itu fungsinya seorang ayah?" Shion tersenyum dan tertawa kecil,

"Boruto, jangan bermain dengan _Nailgun_ kau bisa terluka." Naruto menghampiri putranya dan meraih _nailgun_ dari tangannya

"Kau bisa terluka jika tidak hati-hati, oke?" Bocah pirang berusia enam tahun itu mengangguk,

"Kapan _Dadda_ akan selesai?" Naruto masih sibuk memasang satu-persatu bagian tempat tidur putranya ketika Boruto menghampirinya dan duduk di pangkuan Shion,

"Aku baru memulainya _Buddy_ , tolong bersabarlah sedikit." Boruto mengangguk, ia mengambil buku panduan yang tengah dilihat Naruto dan membacanya, membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya dan memohon pertolongan pada kekasihnya,

"lalu kapan kita pindah kesini?" Naruto memutar bola matanya, Shion hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kedua pria paling berarti dalam hidupnya itu,

"Bagaimana kalau kau keruang tengah dan membantu _Momma_ mencari sesuatu untuk kamar adikmu? Saat aku selesai kita bisa memesan Pizza atau apapun yang kau mau untuk makan malam?" Boruto meletakkan buku panduan itu asal-asalan dan berdiri,

"Apapun? Bahkan Iga bakar restaurant Charlie Chang?" Naruto mengangguk, anak itu melompat kegirangan lalu berlari menuruni anak tangga,

"Boruto hati-hati!" Shion kembali berteriak di sela-sela tawanya,

"Dia benar-benar putramu." Naruto tertawa,

"Aku sudah melakukan tes DNA jadi, dia putraku. Lagi pula, mustahil jika kau bisa membuatnya tanpa bantuanku." Shion memukul pelan lengan atas kekasihnya itu,

"Apa yang kau mau untuk makan malam, Tuan Namikaze?" ujarnya, Naruto menghentikan pekerjaannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Shion,

"Iga bakar Charlie Chang?" Sion tertawa pelan lalu terdiam ketika Naruto Mengecup bibirnya,

" _Fine._ Aku akan pesankan, segera turun jika kau sudah selesai, Ok?" Naruto mengangguk lalu membiarkan kekasih pirangnya itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar putranya sementara ia kembali bekerja.

 _ **Mebuki's House, Tokyo Japan**_

Mebuki agak sedikit terkejut melihat pemandangan tak biasa yang terjadi di depan rumahnya, Sasuke Uchiha. pria itu kembali datang berkunjung kerumahnya setelah lima tahun setelah perceraiannya dengan putrinya. Bahkan ia melihat Sasuke membukakan pintu kursi penumpang untuk putri bungsunya dan membantu cucu nya serta putranya keluar dari mobil. Tunggu mereka keluar bersama?

" _Okaa-san_ apa yang sedang _Okaa-san_ lihat?" ia menoleh dan mendapati Temari berdiri dibelakangnya,

"Temari apa Sakura pernah bercerita jika ia berkencan dengan seseorang?"Temari menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Tidak, terakhir yang aku tahu dia berkencan dengan Sasori tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil. Kenapa?" Mebuki meraih bahu putrinya dan membawanya mendekat menunjuk jendela rumahnya,

"Tidak mungkin. Mereka berkencan lagi?" keduanya saling bertatapan,

"Aku tidak percaya ini." Ujar Mebuki,

" _Well,_ aku sudah bisa menduganya, tujuh tahun berpacara, dua tahun bertunangan dan dua tahun menikah. Gila rasanya jika Sakura bisa melupakan kenangan mereka secepat itu." Ujarnya, Mebuki mengangguk setuju,

"Mereka datang." Mebuki mendorong Temari menjauh dan membuka pintu rumah untuk mereka.

" _Okaa-san_..." Sakura terdiam dan mematung menatap ibunya,

"Mebuki _-baasan_..." Membuki memberikan senyumnya pada Sasuke,

"Gaara sudah tiba, dia bisa pulang lebih awal dan membatalkan meetingnya malam ini. Ayo anak-anak masuk kedalam." Sasuke dan Sakura saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam rumah bersama dengan Raito dan kedua anak kembar Sasuke. Mebuki menghela nafasnya, semoga saja, semua yang terbaik akan terjadi pada putrinya.

 **TBC. Yeay akhirnya update lagi. Semoga kalian puas sama fict ini ya. Btw, untuk pertama kalinya setelah enam tahun di ffn saya akhrinya berani post original writing saya di wattpad. Tenang aku gak hijrah kesana kok, Cuma disana posting original writing aja wkwkkww.**

 **Yang berminat baca, ini sinopsisnya dan linknya yaaa...**

 **This Love (My original writing sinopsis)**

 **Zula Brook Lynton, seorang jurnalis yang rela mati demi mendapatkan berita yang sesungguhnya. ia berani membongkar skandal besar senator Henderson dan membuatnya di pecat dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, dia bahkan rela terbang jauh ke daerah konflik di timur tengah demi meliput kekejaman perang yang terjadi disana.**

 **Sebastiaan Custodio Durrant, putra kedua Raja Luciano dan Ratu Helena, berada di garis kedua dalam urutuan pewaris tahta, tampan, humoris, berkarisma dan yang paling penting dia adalah kapten pasukan khusus yang di tugaskan di daerah konflik, ia rela mati demi kehormatan, keluarga, perdamaian, tanah air dan cinta dalam hidupnya.**

 **Petemuan keduanya di medan perang menjadi titik balik dari kehidupan keduanya. bagaimana Zula seorang jurnalis berkembangsaan Amerika yang memiliki sifat bebas dalam berpendapat dan kecerdasan yang luar biasa mampu mencuri perhatian pangeran muda dari Westerywn untuk pertama kalinya ditengah tengah ketegangan didaerah konflik. dan ketika sang pangeran harus memilih diantara rakyatnya, tahta dan cinta dalam hidupnya , yang manakah yang akan ia pilih? Westerwyn atau cinta pertamanya?**

 **Open here to read :**

420961473-this-love-chapter-one


	8. Chapter 8

Closer

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own everything, I owned nothing exept some OC character and this fict.**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, Typo and Miss Typo everywhere, under 17 please don't come closer, DLDR please**_

" _ **Takdir memang sialan. Tapi, entah bagaimana caranya bahkan setelah ia menjungkir balikkan kehidupan seseorang dan mengutak atik perasaannya, banyak orang menilai takdir tidak seseialan kelihatannya. –Aphrodite girl 13"**_

 _ **Mebuki's House, Tokyo Japan**_

Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah pada wajahnya ketika ibunya membuka pintu depan saat ia dan Sasuke akan masuk kerumah mereka. Ia berharap kakak iparnya atau Gaara atau bahkan Kankuro atau siapa saja asal jangan ibu atau ayahnya yang membuka pintu dan menyaksikan pemandangan langka Jika seorang Sasuke Uchiha mengantar Sakura Haruno pulang kerumah mereka.

"Nyonya Haruno." Sasuke menyapa ibunya begitu ia tersadar dari keterkejutannya, sementara Sakura tak berani menatap ibunya dan memandang kelain arah,

"Kalian pergi bersama?" Sakura menatap ibunya dengan kedua bola matanya yang membulat sempurna, kenapa ibunya harus begitu frontal?

"Eh... sebetulnya tidak seperti itu, Aku baru tiba dari New York dan aku mendengar kabar dari Gaara jika kedua putraku sedang bersama Sakura dan Raito di kolam renang indoor konoha. Aku tidak mau Sakura kerepotan mengurus tiga anak di sebuah _waterpark_ sendirian." Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"ah... aku mengerti." Ibunya menatap Sasuke dengan jahil, Sakura menghela nafasnya,

" _Okaa-san_..." Sakura menegur ibunya, Mebuki tertawa melihat tingkah putrinya dan mantan suaminya itu,

"Masuklah Sasuke, Gaara sedang memindahkan beberapa coolbox dari dapur ke patio di halaman belakang bersama Kankuro, kau bisa membantu mereka jika kau mau." Mebuki berjalan mendahului mereka, Sakura menghela nafasnya dan menatap mantan suaminya itu,

"maafkan ibuku." Sasuke tersenyum samar dan memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku celananya,

"Ibumu itu keren, kau tau itu?" Ujarnya,

"Apanya? Dia membuatku malu di depan teman-teman ku bahkan pacar dan mantan suamiku, Ya Tuhan!" Sasuke tertawa ketika Sakura menggerutu dan masuk kedalam rumah, menyusul ibunya dan ketiga bocah laki-laki yang tadi bersama mereka. Sasuke menatap punggung wanita itu yang hanya tertutup tanktop berwarna hitam dan bagpack milik Raito dan salah satu putranya.

Dia masih wanita yang sama dan belum banyak berubah. Atau setidaknya tidak sedingin ketika mereka berdua di Amerika. Apakah ini bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah kemajuan untuk usahanya? Sasuke tersenyum sekali lagi dan mengikuti Sakura masuk kedalam rumah bergaya campuran jepang dan modern itu dan mendapati mantan istrinya itu sudah berganti pakaian menggunakan kemeja denim putih dan hotpants jeans. Sasuke meletakkan mantelnya di sandaran sofa letter u diruang keluarga dan menghampiri pantri.

Ia mengambil coolbox terakhir yang akan diangkut Sakura membuat wanita itu sedikit terkejut. Keduanya saling berpandangan, sepasang onyx sekelam malam bertemu dengan emerald green, keduanya terpaku untuk sesaat sebelum suarah serak dehaman Kankuro menyadari mereka.

"Menikmati pemandang, Uchiha?" Sasuke menatap kakak nomer dua Sakura yang kini tengah bersandar pada tembok pembatas antara dapur dan ruang tamu.

"Kankuro, bagaimana kabarmu?" Pria itu menghampiri Sasuke dan melepas tempat pistolnya lalu meletakkannya diatas bar sarapan sebelum menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke,

"Tidak begitu buruk, hanya saja beberapa kasus menyebalkan seperti pengeboman dibeberapa negara besar membuat Interpol terus-terusan memanggilku untuk menanganinya diluar negeri." Ujarnya, Pria itu menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian,

"Kalian berkencan lagi?" Sakura benar-benar ingin meninju wajah kakaknya yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu,

"Yang benar saja, _Nii-san_ kenapa tidak urusi saja urusan _Nii-san_ sendiri. Bukankah diusia _Nii-san_ yang ke tigapuluh tiga ini _Ojiis-san_ sudah mengancammu untuk menikah? Kau tidak mau namamu di coret dari daftar ahli waris bukan?" sembur Sakura, sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan kedua pria itu di dapur, Sasuke tertawa mendengar semburan Sasuke sementara Kankuro masih terkejut dengan pernyataan adiknya itu,

"Ucapan selamat datang macam apa itu? Anak itu, dia sudah tidak bertemu kakaknya selama lima tahun dan ini ucapan selamat datang yang aku terima? Yang benar saja." Sasuke baru akan melangkah pergi ketika Kankuro memanggilnya,

"Apa kalian berkencan lagi?" Sasuke tersenyum dan menggeleng,

"Aku masih berusaha meminta maaf padanya." Kankuro menghela nafasnya,

"Semoga berhasil, _dude_. Kau sudah sebelas tahun bersamanya sebelumnya, jadi aku yakin kau sudah kebal dengan mulut pedasnya. _Goodluck_ eh?" Kankuro menepuk bahunya sebelum pergi kearah berlawanan,

"kau lihat keponakanku? Ibuku langsung memintaku memindahkan ini dan itu bersama Gaara dan Shikamaru tanpa memberikanku kesempagtan untuk melepaskan ini." Ujarnya sambil mengangkat tempat senjata yang di pakainya tadi,

"dikamarnya, kurasa. Kedua putraku juga berada disana. Eh, Kankuro tolong pastikan mereka tidak menemukan senjatamu, aku percaya pada putranya Gaara tapi, tidak kedua putraku terutama yang bungsu." Kankuro tergelak,

"Baiklah-baiklah. Kau tambah cerewet setelah bercerai dan memiliki anak." Ujar Kankuro, pria itu meninggalkan Sasuke dan menaiki tangga kelantai dua.

Sasuke menyusul Sakura keluar ke halaman belakang, pria itu meletakkan coolbox berisi beer dan cola di atas meja makan yang sudah di setting Gaara dan Kankuro sebelumnya dan membuka coolboxnya. Gaara menghampirinya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengannya.

"Senang rasanya melihatmu ada disini lagi, yah walau keadaannya sedikit berbeda. Aku dengar dari Sakura kau menyusulnya ke _Waterpark_ aku harap putraku tak merepotkan mu." Sasuke menggeleng,

"Sasuke Uchiha disini? Apa kepala Sakura terbentur sesuatu?" Gaara menyikut pelan rusuk Shikamaru dan memberinya _deathglare_ terbaiknya,

"aku hanya bercanda, kemana sih selera humor kacanganmu yang biasanya? Ini ulang tahun putramu tahu." Gaara menghela nafasnya dan mengambil satu botol Beer dan memberikan masing-masing satu kepada Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Ayah akan siap sebentar lagi, ibu sedang membantunya memasang selang oksigennya." Ujar Temari yang sudah bergabung bersama mereka,

"Halo Sasuke, sudah lama tidak bertemu." Ujarnya, Sasuke hanya memberikan senyum singkat seperti biasa.

"Temari." Ujarnya, mereka berbincang sebentar sampai akhirnya suara Sakura memecah keheningan,

"Ngomong-ngomong aku butuh batuan. Siapapun yang pandai memanggang daging Ham dan Hotdog nya." Ujar Sakura, wanita itu sudah menyiapkan mesin panggangan dan Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Butuh bantuan?" Sakura nyaris menjatuhkan sepiring hotdog yang sudah ia siapkan dan akan di panggang,

"ya Tuhan, kenapa kau tidak bisa berhenti mengejutkan ku?" Sasuke tertawa rendah mendengar wanita itu menggerutu dan mengambil satu persatu daging hotdog dari piring yang di bawa Sakura dan meletakkannya diatas mesin panggangan,

"Kau belum berubah ya?" Sasuke menegak beernya dan membalik beberapa buah daging Ham yang sudah di panggang Sakura lebih dahulu lalu menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu dengan pertanyaan yang lain,

"Belum berubah? Seingatku aku pasti membuat perubahan yang cukup signifikan sampai-sampai kau menolakku dan marah-marah padaku minggu lalu di New York." Sakura menghela nafasnya,

"Aku belum memaafkan mu 100% tahu, aku hanya memaafkan mu sedikit saja dari 100% itu dan aku tidak mau bertengkar denganmu dihadapan keluargaku." Ujarnya, Sasuke menegak kembali beernya dan membalik daging hotdognya,

"Aku memutuskan untuk kembali menjadi Sasuke Uchiha yang dulu. Apa aku sudah berhasil untuk permulaan?" pria itu berbalik dan menatap emerald milik Sakura dan untuk pertamakalinya dalam lima tahun Sakura merasa ia siap jatuh berkali kali untuk pria yang ia nilai telah meruntuhkan dongeng masa kecilnya yang sudah ia bangun dengan susah payah,

"Dagingnya akan hangus jika kau tidak membaliknya, nak." Sasuke tersentak dan berbalik saat suara Khiazi Haruno menariknya kembali dari kenyataan,

"Paman..." Sasuke tersenyum dan senyumannya di balas oleh pria berusia awal enampuluhan itu,

"Apa kau sudah makan? Meminum beer tanpa mengisi perutmu itu bukan ide yang bagus." Sasuke mengangguk dan menatap pria diahapannya dengan canggung,

"Kenapa kau kelihatan takut begitu? Aku tidak akan menembakmu dengan senapan berburu ku itu hanya karena kau mengobrol dengan putriku seperti dulu kok." Sasuke tertawa rendah sementara Sakura tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat mengingat itu, ayahnya tersenyum samar tanpa sepengetahuannya,

"Aku senang melihat senyummu kembali, nona muda. Ah... rasanya sudah lama sekali senyum itu menghilang dari dirimu. Benar, tersenyumlah seperti itu lebih sering. Kau cantik sekali jika tersenyum seperti itu." Sakura menatap ayahnya khawatir,

"apa ayah baik-baik saja? Ayah pucat sekali, apa sebaiknya kita kedalam saja?" Sakura meletakkan piring yang di bawanya keatas meja dan menghampiri ayahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja nak, aku baru selesai kemo sore ini. Ngomong-ngomong dimana berandal kecil ku?" Raito dan Shikadai berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya bersamaan,

" _Ojii-san_!" Ujarnya, ia tersenyum mendengar tawa berat ayahnya, wanita itu mengamati Shikadai yang mengambil tabung oksigen ayahnya dan Raito yang masih dalam pelukan ayahnya,

"Kalian berdua, kemarilah." Daisuke dan Daichi saling berpandangan sebelum mendekat dan menghambur kedalam pelukan ayahnya,

"ah rasanya menyenangkan sekali memiliki empat cucu laki-laki yang luar biasa." Sakura membulatkan matanya, Sasuke mematung di tempatnya,

"Tapi kami kan bukan Cucu Haruno _Ojii-san_." Sakura tak bisa menahan senyumnya mendengar jawaban spontan Daichi,

"Um... benarkah? Bukankah kau sahabatnya Raito?" Keduanya mengangguk,

"kalau begitu kalian juga cucuku." Daisuke tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Khiazi,

"wah... _Ojii-san_ lebih keren dari Fugaku _Ojii-san_." Sakura tergelak, begitu juga Sasuke,

"Jangan sampai ayah kalian melaporkannya pada kakek kalian anak-anak!" Ujar Sakura dan mereka kembali tenggelam dalam gelak tawa. Sasuke membalik sekali lagi daging Ham dan Hotdognya sebelum mengangkatnya dan memanggil Sakura,

"Aku butuh bantuan pembuat sandwich dan burger tebaik di Tokyo, Nona Haruno. Daging-danging ini sudah masak dan kami mulai kelaparan." Ujarnya, Sakura berjalan menghampirinya dan mengambil piring berisi Ham dan Hotdog matang dari tangan Sasuke dan menyerahkan satu piring lain yang masih mentah.

"Tidak keberatan kan kalau kau bau asap setelah pulang dari sini, malam ini?" Sasuke tergelak,Sakura tersenyum setelah membalik badannya, memastikan Sasuke tak melihat senyumnya.

 _ **Next day, Hyuga's mansion Tokyo Japan**_

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, mantan ayah mertuanya itu kini tengah duduk diseberangnya dan menatap lurus tepat kearah onyxnya. Dalam hatinya kepala klan Hyuga sekaligus pempin tertinggi perusahaan Hyuga itu bertanya-tanya apa yang membawa pria yang sudah bercerai dari putrinya beberapa bulan yang lalu itu tiba-tiba datang dan menemui dirinya. Hiashi menyesap ochanya dan menghela nafasnya, pria muda dihadapannya itu tak sedikitpun terlihat gentar dihadapannya. Ia justru tak memalingkan padangannya ketiga Hiashi menatapnya dengan pandangan tegas dan tajam.

"Jadi, katakan apa yang kau inginkan Sasuke." Sasuke tak bergeming untuk sesaat namun, akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan mantan ayah mertuanya itu,

"Saya yakin anda sudah mengetahui kondisi Hinata saat ini Hiashi _-san_." Ujarnya, Hiashi diam terpaku menatap mantan suami putrinya itu,

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya?" Sasuke mengangguk,

"Seorang sahabat dekat memberitahuku dan aku sudah menemui Hinata." Ujarnya,

"Apa kau merasa bersalah sekarang karena sudah menceraikannya dalam keadaan seperti ini?" Sasuke memasang wajah datarnya, pria Hyuga itu berusaha menebak apa gerangan yang ada didalam benak bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Aku merasa beruntung karena melepaskannya pada saat-saat terakhir hidupnya." Hiashi mengepalkan kedua tangannya,

"Kau..." Sasuke menatap sepasang iris kelabu pria itu sekali lagi,

"Aku merasa beruntung karena sebagai seorang sahabat dan kakak, aku bisa melepaskan Hinata dari sesuatu yang menyiksanya selama hidupnya. pernikahan kami bukanlah yang Hinata inginkan ataupun sesuatu yang aku inginkan.

Aku setuju menikahinya karena dia memohon padaku sebagai seorang sahabat yang putus asa. Dia mempercayaiku untuk membesarkan putranya sebagai seorang pewaris Hyuga dan Uchiha. Kakakku Itachi, sudah dipastikan steril Hinata tahu itu dengan jelas. Sedangkan ia, setelah kematian Neji anda menaruh beban terlalu besar pada seorang wanita sepertinya.

Anda memaksa memisahkannya dengan Inuzuka Kiba dan memintanya menikah denganku. Apakah tingkat kepantasan seseorang yang akan menjadi menantu anda bergantung pada seberapa besar harta kekayaan orangtuanya?" Hiashi mengeratkan tinjunya, matanya berkilat marah menatap Sasuke tapi harga dirinya sebagai seorang Hyuga menahannya,

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?" Ujarnya, Sasuke membalas tatapan tajam Hinata dengan tatapan dingin dan tak acuhnya,

"Saya beruntung sudah melepaskan Hinata agar pada hari-hari terakhinya ia bisa bersama seseorang yang ia cintai, membangun kembali dongeng pernikahan yang ia percayai dan membuatnya bahagia. Saya pernah menghancurkan mimpi seorang wanita tentang masa depan dan pernikahan, saya tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan diri saya jika saya melakukan hal yang sama sekali lagi pada Hinata. Saya, datang kemari untuk mengatakan dua hal kepada anda.

Yang pertama, jangan coba-coba untuk memisahkan Hinata dan Kiba. Jika dengan Kiba bisa membuat keinginan untuk sembuhnya bertambah maka biarkan mereka tetap seperti itu dan Jika itu tak membuat perubahan, biarkan mereka tetap seperti itu agar Hinata bisa bahagia walau hanya sebentar saja. Yang kedua, atas permintaan Hinata saya akan mengambil alih hak asuh kedua putra kami." Hiashi mendongak menatap wajah mantan suami putrinya itu dan dengan satu hentakkan keras ia menggebrak meja, membuat teh mereka tumpah dari gelasnya,

"Mengambil alih hak asuh kedua putramu? Aku tidak bisa mengizinkannya, kau fikir apa yang kau katakan? Kedua anak itu akan dibesarkan dengan cara Hyuga, aku tak akan membiarkan cucuku di besarkan dengan cara lain selain..."

"Garis keturunan didapat dari ayahnya. Apakah anda lupa? Secara hukum patrial, anak-anak itu adalah Uchiha. Sekalipun darah Hyuga mengalir dalam darah mereka, mereka adalah seorang Uchiha. Jika... Jika suatu saat Hinata pergi dan tak cukup umur, menurut anda siapa yang akan diserahkan tanggung jawab untuk membersarkan mereka? Sebelum itu terjadi, berdasarkan permintaan putri anda, aku akan mengambil alih hak asuh kedua putra kami dan membesarkannya." Hiashi masih memandang tajam pria berusia tiga puluh tahun itu dan kembali berbicara,

"Aku tak akan mebiarkannya, mereka sudah di persiapkan untuk mewarisi perusahaan Hyuga dan kebanggaan keluarga kami, mereka akan dibesarkan dengan cara Hyuga. Jika pengadilan memberikannya kepadamu aku akan mengambilnya kembali." Sasuke mengeratkan tinjunya,

"Apa anda fikir mereka adalah sebuah aset yang bisa anda perebutkan?" Hiashi terdiam,

"Jangan samakan kedua purtaku dengan Hinata dan Neji. Kedua anakmu hanya sebuah aset yang kau besarkan. Seperti menahan sebuah saham, seiring dengan bertambah besarnya mereka kau mengharapkan keuntungan yang besar dari mereka. Pertama Neji, putramu meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat dalam perjalanan kembali dari pertemuan bisnisnya di Vancouver, kau mau tahu siapa penyebabnya?

Saingan bisnis Neji, membunuh Pilot pribadi anda dan menabrakkan pesawatnya ke sebuah pegunungan, Neji menantu anda Tenten, dan putra mereka tewas. Setelah itu anda menyerahkan semuanya pada Hinata, menaruh beban seberat itu pada putri anda dan membuatnya tersiksa selama empat tahun belakangan. Lalu apa yang anda dapatkan? Hinata juga akan segera meninggalkan anda. Tersisa Hanabi, apa anda akan melakukan hal yang sama pada putri bungsu anda?

Aku tak akan mengatakan cara anda membesarkan anak-anak anda adalah penyebab kematian mereka yang coba ku katakan disini adalah, aku tak akan membiarkan putra-putraku dibesarkan dengan cara seperti yang anda gunakan pada ibu, bibi dan paman mereka. Mereka akan dibesarkan dengan cara bagaimana kedua orangtuaku membesarkanku. Mereka akan mendapatkan cinta, banyak cinta dan kebahagiaan. Tidak ada tekanan, mereka bisa menjadi apa yang mereka inginkan, melakukan apa yang mereka suka dan berhubungan dengan siapapun yang mereka cintai. Aku adalah ayah yang seperti itu, jadi entah anda menyetujui atau tidak aku akan tetap mengambil alih hak asuh kedua putraku. Selamat siang." Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah pergi, tapi sebelum merahi handle pintu pria itu berbalik,

"Jangan khawatirkan tentang perusaah Hyuga. Aku percaya Hanabi bisa menghandlenya dengan baik sampai waktunya bagi putraku tiba untuk duduk di kursi yang seharsnya. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan membesarkan mereka dengan baik." Ujarnya, Sasuke meraih handle pintu kayu ek itu dan melangkah keluar meninggalakn Hiashi Hyuga sendirian.

Pemimpin klan Hyuga itu termenung dalam keheningan ruang kerjanya. Ia menghela nafasnya dan menatap figura yang berisi potret keluarganya. Potret istrinya dan ketiga anaknya yang tersenyum lebar. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Tanpa sadar setelah kematian istrinya ia jsutru merenggut senyum selebar itu dari wajah ketiga anak-anaknya disaat seharusnya ia mengembalikan senyum itu kepada mereka.

Hiashi Hyuga menunduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Melangkah maju dan menatap foto keluarga putra sulungnya yang meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat saat akan kembali dari Vancouver, Kanada.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan pada kalian bertiga? Neji, apa yang sudah kulakukan pada kalian?! _Kami-sama_ , kau sudah mengambil putraku, menantu dan cucu laki-lakiku sebagai sebuah Hukuman. Lalu haruskah kau mengambil putriku juga?

Jika sebagai seorang ayah aku sudah melenyapkan senyum mereka, bisakah paling tidak jangan kau ambil putriku agar aku bisa mengembalikan senyumnya dan senyum Hanabi? Paling tidak Neji akan sedikit memaafkan ku karena membuat kedua adiknya bahagia." Ia berlutut dihadapan figura potret keluarga kecil putranya dan Hinata,

"Maafkan aku, aku mohon maafkan aku." Ujarnya, Pintu dari pohon ekk itu terbuka dan Hanabi Hyuga ada disana, mendengar kedatangan Sasuke wanita berusia pertengahan dua puluhan itu sudah menduga ada sesuatu yang tak beres.

"Ayah!" Hanabi mendekat dan memeluk ayahnya,

"maafkan aku Hanabi, bisakah kau memaafkan ayahmu?" Hanabi menatap ayahnya bingung dan memeluknya,

"Ayah..." Ujarnya,

"Siapkan, siapkan pesawat sekarang juga dan kita temui kakakmu." Hanabi membulatkan sepasang iris lavendernya,

"Ayah tapi..." Hiashi mengangkat tangannya,

"Kita temu Hinata." Hanabi menghela nafasnya dan mengabil ponselnya,

"Ebisu, aku dan ayah akan pergi mengunjungi kakak besok. Tolong siapkan segalanya." Ujarnya, Setelah menuntup telfonnya Hanabi membantu ayahnya berdiri dan membantunya duduk di sofa di tengah ruangan dan mengambil obat ayahnya yang ada dialam laci lalu memberikannya pada ayahnya.

"Bawa Konohamaru untuk menemuiku, kau mengerti?" Hanabi terdiam untuk sesaat dan mengangguk,

"ketika ayah sudah sehat, aku akan membawanya menemui ayah." Hiashi mengelus surai coklat putranya,

"Kita harus menemui kakakmu." Hanabi meraih tangan ayahnya dan mengangguk,

"Iya, tapi besok. Cuacanya sedang tidak bagus untuk berpergian dengan pesawat hari ini. Besok kita pasti akan berangkat menemui kakak." Hiashi menurut dan mendengarkan kata-kata putrinya, Hanabi agak terkejut ketika ayahnya mengikuti kata-katanya dan melangkah keluar dari dalam ruang kantornya. Apapun itu yang dikatakan Sasuke, ia berterimakasih untuk hal yang satu itu.

 _ **Subway, Tokyo Japan**_

Pria itu datang, ia menggunakan mantel berpergiannya dan menghampiri meja tempat ia dan ketiga bocah laki-laki berusia enam tahun duduk dan menyantap makan siang mereka. Sakura sebenarnya tak ingin terlalu sering membiarkan anak-anak kecil ini makan makanan ala Amerika tapi, ia tak punya pilihan. Setelah sasuke mengajak mereka ketempat ini kemarin sore, mereka memintanya lagi hari ini.

"Bibi, kami akan bermain di area bermain sebentar sebelum ayahnya si kembar Uchiha datang." Sakura mengangguk saat Raito meminta izin padanya, sebelum menarik salah satu dari si kembar bersamanya, Daichi menghabiskan gigitan terakir sandwich nya dan meminum milkshake coklatnya sebelum turun dari tempat duduknya dan menunjukkan jejeran gigi susunya dengan satu senyuman lebar.

"terimakasih untuk makan siangnya bibi, aku akan main dengan mereka sebentar sebelum _Otou-san_ datang dan menjemput kami." Sakura tersenyum samar dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

Ia masih menyantap makan siangnya saat pintu masuk restaurant terbuka dan bungsu Uchiha itu masuk. Wajanya muram, lebih muram dari biasanya. Tangan kirinya membawa sebuah map berwarna kuning dan ia berjalan kearah counter dan memesan makan siangnya sebelum duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Hai." Sakura menyapa lebih dulu, pria itu menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Hai." Ujarnya, suasana kembali hening, Sasuke menyantap makan siangnay dengan tenang begitu juga Sakura, bendanya wanita itu merasa canggung

"Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?" Sasuke mendongak mentap wanita merah jambu itu dan menggeleng pelan,

"Apa itu surat gugatan mu untuk mengambil alih hak asuh putramu?" Sasuke meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya lalu menatap wanita dihadapannya,

"apa kau peduli sekarang tentang apa yang terjadi didalam hidupku?" Sakura meletakkan garpu dan pisau rotinya, menggeser piring sandwichnya dan menatap lurus kedalam onyx pria itu,

"aku peduli pada anak-anakmu. Mereka terlalu kecil untuk berpisah dengan ibu mereka. Kau sudah menjadi _"bad guy"_ dalam pandanganku begitu aku dengar kau bercerai dengan Hinata dan meninggalkan mereka..."

"Aku meningalkan mereka bukan seperti bajingan tak bertanggung jawab. Aku membiayai hidup mereka." Ujar Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Sakura,

"Apapun itu, bukan itu yang dibutuhkan seorang anak. Kasih sayang utuh dari orangtua adalah yang paling mereka butuhkan dan, berpisah dari anak-anak mereka adalah hal paling menyakitkan bagi seorang wanita. Hinata dan anak-anakmu sudah terluka, haruskah kau buat mereka lebih menderita?" Sasuke menghela nafansya,

"Sakura, kau sudah menghakimiku sekali lagi setelah salah memahami maksudku. Apa aku tetap seorang _bad guy_ dalam hidupmu sampai detik ini?" Sakura terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Aku bukan pria seperti itu Sakura. Hinata, kondisinya tidak memungkinkan untuk mengasuh anak-anak, dan atas permintaannya sendiri aku mengambil alih hak asuh kedua putraku." Ujarnya,

"Kenapa seorang wanita ingin melakukan hal semacam itu setelah bercerai dengan suaminya? Apa yang terjadi padanya sampai-sampai dia memintamu melakukan ini semua?" Sasuke tersenyum dan kembali menyantap makan siangnya,

"kau tidak mau menjawabnya?" Sasuke terdiam dan meminum colanya,

" _well,_ terkadang kau tidak bisa mencampuri urusan pribadi seseorang lebih dari pada seharusnya, Nonya Haruno." Sakura terdiam, kata-kata Sasuke barusan menamparnya. Benar, ia adalah orang yang sama yang memarahi Sasuke dan memakinya di apartementnya setelah ia mengakui kesalahannya dan menolongnya saat akan tertabrak mobil satu minggu yang lalu, dia orang yang sama yang mengatakan pada Sasuke untuk pergi menjauh dan menghilang dari hidupnya. lalu, kenapa ia merasa tak terima Saat tiba-tiba Sasuke membatasi aksesnya untuk semua masalah pribadi pria itu? Benar, karena mereka hanyalah orang asing, tak lebih dari itu. Lalu kenapa ia tak terima jika ia hanya orang asing bagi pria Uchiha dihadapannya ini?

Sakura menghela nafansya dan menyeruput colanya sebelum meraih tasnya dan melangkah pergi tanpa bicara. Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan melangkah pergi kearea bermain anak-anak menyusul wanita merah jambu itu. Sakura sudah akan pergi dengan Raito tapi Sasuke menahan tangannya,

"Apa ada kata-kataku yang salah?" Tanyanya, Sakura mengentakkan tangannya kasar dari genggaman Sasuke,

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah." Ujarnya,

"Biar aku antar." Ujar Sasuke,

"Aku membawa mobilku sendiri." Ujar Sakura,

"Aku yang akan mengantarmu, Kakashi akan mengurus mobilku." Sakura menatap Sasuke dan pria itu terkejut ketika tatapan tajam sepasang emerald green wanita itu kembali,

"Aku hanya orang asing bukan, Sasuke? Lalu kenapa kau repot-repot mau mengantarku? Tidak terimakasih, aku yakin kau punya pekerjaan lain dan kedua putramu pasti mau menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Aku permisi." Sasuke tak menahan wanita itu dan membiarkannya lewat, pria itu menatap pungung Sakura yang mehilang di balik pintu kaca retaurant itu dan menghela nafasnya. Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya Sakura? Satu minggu yang lalu kau membenci Sasuke, kemarin kau terlihat tak terganggu sama sekali dengan kehadirannya dan hari ini kau kembali membencinya.

Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja maksud dan kemauanmu dengan jelas padanya? Kenapa kau memilih cara seperti ini untuk menghukumnya?

 _ **TBC. Kyaaaa... ini apaaaa? Astaga wkwkkw aku gak paham kalau ini bakal buat kalian puas atau tidak. Wkwkkw pokoknya aku juga akan post fict ini di wattpad dan bakal update di wattpad dan FFN juga karena kemauan beberapa pembaca. So, happy read and dont forget review yaaa.**_

 _ **Ini id Wattpadku kalau ada yang mau baca fict dan original writtingku,**_

 _ **falexandreia silahkan di follow yaa. Muehehehe**_

 _ **-regards, Aphrodite Girl 13**_


	9. Chapter 9

Closer

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own everything, I owned nothing exept some OC character and this fict.**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, Typo and Miss Typo everywhere, under 17 please don't come closer, DLDR please**_

" _ **Takdir memang sialan. Tapi, entah bagaimana caranya bahkan setelah ia menjungkir balikkan kehidupan seseorang dan mengutak atik perasaannya, banyak orang menilai takdir tidak seseialan kelihatannya. –Aphrodite girl 13"**_

 _ **Narita international Airport, Tokyo, Japan**_

Ia menghela nafasnya sebelum melepas sabuk pengaman dan melangkah keluar dari dalam mobil milik kakak laki-lakinya. Sakura menyusul Kankuro yang tengah mengeluarkan koper-kopernya dari dalam bagasi. Ia menarik keluar beberapa kantung belanjaan dengan merek-merek mahal terkenal. Ibunya sudah berjanji pada Ino dan Shion untuk membelikan mereka sesuatu jadi, ia tidak bisa menolak untuk membawakan titipan ibunya itu kepada kedua sahabatnya. Kankuro menutup pintu bagasi mobilnya dan berkacak pinggang dan mengamati wajah murung namun cantik adiknya.

"Ada yang mengganggumu?" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menggeleng, Kankuro memajukan bibirnya dan berdecak lalu memutar bola matanya, menarik Sakura dengan satu tarikan tegas dan memeluk adik bungsunya itu,

"Gaara memintaku untuk memelukmu, hati-hati dan kembalilah saat hari natal." Sakura mengangguk dan memeluk erat kakaknya

"kapan _Nii-san_ akan kemarkas utama Interpol?" Tanyanya, Kankuro melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium puncak kepala adiknya,

"Akan ku kabari jika aku perlu tempat untuk menginap. Jaga dirimu." Sakura mengangguk dan memberikan senyumnya,

"Aku akan merindukan _Nii-san_." Kankuro tersenyum samar sebelum mengacak-acak surai merah jambu adiknya,

"Cepat sana, pesawatmu berangkat satu jam lagi, kau masih harus check in." Sakura mengangguk, melambaikan tangannya dan menarik kopernya namun belum jauh Kankuro sudah memanggilnya lagi,

"Kau tahu, terkadang menjilat ludah mu sendiri bukan hal buruk. Jika itu adalah jalan untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang tanpa fikir panjang sudah kau lepas. Jaga dirimu, telfon aku jika kau sudah tiba di New York." Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya sekali lagi sebelum berbalik dan masuk kedalam bandara .

 _ **Sasuke and Hinata old House, Tokyo Japan**_

Dulu ia tak pernah memiliki niat untuk pulang dan menghabiskan waktu lama di dalam rumah ini, tetapi hari ini rasanya ia begitu merindukan kehangatan dirumah ini. Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana trainingnya dan melangkah memasuki dapur yang terhubung dengan ruang makan dan ruang keluarga. Pria itu duduk meletakkan tangannya diatas counter dapur dan sekelibat bayangan akan ulangtahun pertama kedua putranya melintas dalam benaknya tak hanya itu, ruangan keluarga adalah saksi bisu yang menyaksikan langkah pertama kedua putranya.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. Pria itu memasang headset bluetooth nya sementara kedua tangannya sibuk memanggang bacon dan menggoreng telur mata sapi untuk sarapan ia dan kedua putranya. Sasuke menunggu dengan tenang seseorang menjawab telfonya, ia tengah membalik Bacon panggangnya ketika suara Hinata menyapanya.

 _"Sasuke-kun?"_ Sasuke terdiam untuk sesaat sebelum menjawab,

"Hiinata, aku sudah bicara dengan ayahmu tentang hak asuh Daichi dan Daisuke." Hening, Hinata tak menjawab

"Aku akan mengajukan tuntutan untuk pengambil alihan hak asuh mereka hari ini kepengadilan." Ia bisa mendengar Hinata menghela nafasnya lega,

 _"Apa aku akan tetap bisa menemui mereka?"_ Sasuke mengangguk, ia mematikan kompor dan meletakkan bacon dan telur goreng itu diatas piring,

"kapapun kau mau, aku akan mengantar mereka sendiri untuk mnemui mu." Ujarnya, ia bisa mendengar Hinata menghela nafas lega sekali lagi,

 _"Sasuke-kun, terimakasih banyak."_ Sasuke mengangguk, sekalipun ia tahu Hinata tak akan bisa melihatnya,

"Hn." Jawabnya, derap kaki terdengar berlarian dari arah koridor dan dua bocah Uchiha yang merupakan miniatur mininya muncul dari balik pintu dapur dan memanjat kursi mereka di meja makan, Sasuke meletakkan susu dan sarapan mereka sebelum meraih ekspreso dan roti pangganggnya,

"Kau ingin _facetime_ dengan anak-anak?" ia bisa mendengar Hinata setuju, Sasuke memutus sambungan telfonnya sebelum membuka akun skype dan menghubungi Hinata,

"Anak-anak, seseorang ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi untuk kalian, kemarilah." Sasuke berjalan kearah ruang keluarga dan duduk disofa letter U, membiarkan kedua putranya membawa turun gelas susunya dan duduk mengampit dirinya.

" _Okaa-san!"_ kedua bocah itu berseru bersamaan, Sasuke mengangkat Daisuke agar duduk diatas pangkuannya dan memberikan kesempatan putranya itu melepas rindu dengan ibu mereka,

"Dan... bibi Sakura, bibinya Raito sering sekali menjemput kami kalau paman Itachi dan _Obaa-san_ lupa menjemput kami." Tutup Daisuke, Sasuke tersenyum samar, berbicara tentang Sakura. Bagaimana kabarnya wanita itu sekarang ya? Sasuke mencoba menelfon dan mengirim pesan untuknya setelah kejadian di Subway dua hari yang lalu dan wanita itu tak membalas apapun bentuk komunikasi yang ia upayakan. Sepertinya ia harus bekerja dua kali lebih berat.

"Bibi Sakura?" Hinata memandang lurus kearahnya melalui layar ponsel dengan pandangan bertanya,

"Sakura yang itu?" Tanyanya, Sasuke mengangguk

"Sakura yang sama." Hinata mengembangkan senyumnya dan Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyum yang lain,

"Anak-anak kalian menyukai bibi Sakura ya?" Tanya Hinata, Kedua bocah itu mengangguk lalu tersenyum lebar

"kalau begitu kalian harus lihat kamar yang di design Bibi Sakura untuk kalian nanti di New York." Kedua bocah itu saling bertukar pandang sebelum menatap Sasuke, pria itu menghela nafasnya,

"Hinata, kau sudah merusak kejutannya." Hinata tertawa,

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada seseorang yang ingin _facetime_ dengan kalian juga." Ujar Hinata, Kiba mengambil alih ponsel Hinata di detik berikutnya,

"Hey Buddies!" ujarnya

"Paman Kiba!" Kiba tersenyum lebar merespon kedua anak-anaknya,

"Daichi, Daisuke kalian ngobrol dengan paman Kiba. _Otou-san_ ambilkan sarapan kalian dan siapkan kotak bento, OK?" Kedua bocah itu mengangguk, Sasuke mengacak kedua surai raven putranya

"Tidak ada lagi aturan makan harus di meja makan eh, Sasuke?" Pria itu hanya menampakkan senyum separuhnya untuk kiba dan menggumam sebelum beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan kearah dapur.

Sasuke memotong beberapa jenis sayuran hijau dan mengoreng udang dan cumi-cumi tempura. Ia tengah asik menumis sayuran untuk bekal kedua putranya saat putra bungsunya berlari kecil kedapur dan mengambil pijakan kaki yang biasa ia gunakan untuk meraih wastafel untuk cuci tangan dan mengintip kotak bentonya.

" _Otou-san,_ Daichi _-nii_ alergi udang dan cumi-cumi, _Otou-san_ ingatkan?" Sasuke menepuk pelan keningnya.

"Baiklah, jadi apa yang biasa _Okaa-san_ buatkan untuk Daichi?" Daisuke berfikir sebentar sebelum turun dari pijakan kakinya, bocah itu membuka kulkas lalu kembali untuk mengambil pijakanna kakinya sebelum membuka pitu freezer dan meraih daging filet dada ayam dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke,

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan dengan ini buddy?" Daisuke berlari kecil keruang tamu dan kembali dengan ponsel di tangannya, Daichi mengekor dibelakangnya sambil menggerutu,

"Aku belum selesai bicara dengan paman Kiba,Daisuke!" Daisuke tak menggubris kakaknya yang lebih tua lima menit darinya itu dan memberikan ponsel ke ayahnya

"Hinata..." Wanita itu tersenyum kecil,

"Aku tahu, Daisuke sudah mengatakannya padaku. Nah, ayamnya cukup di panggang saja Sasuke _-kun_ berikan sedikit bubuk bawang putih, dan garam lalu panggang dengan basil diatasnya. Tambakan sedikit minyak zaitun saja. Tolong, pastikan kau tambahkan sayuran untuk Daisuke juga." Sasuke mengangguk,

"Berapa lama aku harus memanggangnya?" tanyanya,

"Dua puluh menit? Kau bisa melakukannya sambil memandikan anak-anak." Ujarnya, Sasuke mengangguk,

"Maaf merepotkan mu." Hinata menggeleng pelan,

"Aku akan kirimkan resep makanan kesukaan mereka, kau bisa mempelajarinya nanti atau mungkin pacarmu?" Sasuke menatapnya bingung lalu tersenyum,

"Kami belum resmi balikan Hinata." Ujarnya,

"Aku tahu. Berusahalah, kalau kau membiarkanku bahagia dengan pria pilihanku, kau juga harus bahagia dengan wanita pilihanmu." Ujarnya, Sasuke mengangguk.

"Aku ada jadawal kemo lima belas menit lagi. Aku akan telfon anak-anak lagi nanti." Sasuke bergumam mengiyakan.

"Samapai nanti." Ujarnya sebelum menutup sambungan telfon.

"jadi, sarapan siapa yang sudah habis?" kedua bocah kembar itu berpandangan dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kami akan menghabiskannya _Otou-san_ dalam lima menit." Sasuke tersenyum dan mengambil jam weker dari atas _countertop_ dan mensettingnya ,

"lima belas menit dan tidak ?" kedua bocah itu menatap jam weaker diatas _countertop_ lalu berlari dengan cepat kearah ruang keluarga untuk makan sarapan pagi mereka sambil menonton kartun kesukaan mereka. Sementara Sasuke mengambil daging fillet yang diberikan Daisuke dan mulai mengolahnya sesuai intruksi Hinata.

 _ **Sakura's penth house, New York, USA**_

Wanita itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia sudah mengganti dress dan matel berpergiannya dengan _croptank babydoll_ berwarna biru muda dan _hotpants_ denim putih. Ia mengepang longgar surai merah jambunya dan masih mengabaikan panggilan masuk di ponselnya.

Kenapa ia harus marah? Kenapa ia harus merasa kesal pada Sasuke Uchiha ketika pria itu terkesan memberi jarak antara ia dan dirinya? Kenapa ia rasanya marah ketika Sasuke tak mau menceritakan alasan lebih jauh kenapa Hinata ingin Sasuke mengambil alih hak asuh anak-anak mereka dan kenapa pria itu tak Suka dengan fikiran negatif Sakura akan mantan istri kedua nya itu?

Ia memejamkan matanya dan mendengus kesal, menendang udara semu kamarnya dan duduk dengan kaki bersila diatas ranjangnya. Ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang ngambek karena ayahnya tak memberikan apa yang ia minta, ia memang bersikap kekanakan dan itu yang bahkan sampai detik ini tak ia sadari kenapa. Sakura mengusap wajahnya yang telah bebas dari _make up_ dengan kasar sebelum turun dari ranjangnya dan membuka pintu penghubung ke balkon dan duduk diatas puff bergara bohemian miliknya. Wanita itu mebiarkan udara malam kota New York menerpa wajahnya dan sepasang iris hijau emeraldnya memandnag lurus gemerlap lampu-lampu kota dan bangunan pencakar langit kota New York.

Kenapa sekarang ia justru benci ketika Sasuke membuat jarak dengannya? Bukankah seharusnya ia baik-baik saja dan justru lega karena akhirnya pria itu akan berhenti menganggunya? Oke, ia belum menyelesaikan projectnya dan dia akan mulai lagi besok, tapi bukankah setelah itu ia dan Sasuke akan 100% saling memalingkan wajah mereka, bebalik dan menjalani hidup masing-masing seperti orang yang tak pernah mengenal dan seperti keinginannya? Lalu kenapa rasanya sekarang ia benci memikirkan kemungkin yang terbuka besar di hadapannya itu?

Pintu kamarnya di ketuk, Naruto masuk dengan membawa satu botol anggur _Pinot noir_ dan dua gelas kristal. Pria itu duduk di atas _ottoman_ yang besebrangan dengannya dan meletakkan botol anggur dan gelas diatas meja.

" _So,_ sudah menemukan yang kau cari?" pria itu membuka pembicaraan, Sakura menatapnya dan menghela nafasnya, tangannya meraih botol anggur dan membukanya, menuang cairan memabukkan itu kedalam gelas, Naruto mengeluarkan rokoknya dan menawarkannya kepada Sakura, Wanita itu meraih satu batang sebelum menyulutnya,

"Bagaimana kabar orangtuamu dan kakak-kakak mu?" Tanya ayah satu anak itu, ia menghisap rokoknya sebelum menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya dan menyesap anggurnya

"Ibuku masih _workaholic_ dan ambisius seperti biasa, ayah masih dengan alat bantu pernapasan dan menjalani pengobatan kanker paru-parunya seperti biasa. Kankuro ditarik untuk bertugas di Interpol sekarang jadi dia sibuk dengan kasus kriminal tingkat international, masih betah melajang, Temari dan Shikamaru masih seperti biasanya, dan Gaara dan istrinya, mereka masih tinggal dengan ibu dan ayah untuk menjaga mereka. Raito? Bocah itu sehat luar biasa." Sakura menghisap rokoknya sebelum menghembuskan asap rokok dari bibirnya dan menyesap anggurnya,

"Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja tapi sepertinya kau sedang bingung? Mau menceritakan sesuatu?" Wanita tersenyum kecut dan menghisap rokoknya lagi sebelum bicara,

"Aku bertemu dengan anak-anak Sasuke. Mereka satu sekolah dengan Raito." Naruto mematikan rokoknya dan menyesap anggurnya,

"Aku sering menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka dan Sasuke, belakangan saat hari-hariku di Jepang sering mengajakku dan Raito makan siang bersama mereka." Naruto tersenyum kecil dan menuang anggur lagi ke gelasnya yang sudah kosong,

"Lalu?" Sakura menjepit surai merah jambunya ke balik telinganya,

"Sasuke berencana mengambil alih hak asuh kedua putranya dari Hinata. Aku sempat mengatakan kata-kata yang cukup pedas, aku tahu itu bukan tempatku tapi aku peduli pada anak-anak itu. Mereka kekurangan kasih sayang ayahnya dan merindukan ibu mereka. Bagaimana seorang ayah bisa menjauhkan anak dan ibunya?" Naruto menyesap anggurnya dan menatap emerald Sakura,

"Hinata yang memintanya." Ujarnya

"meskipun begitu tetap saja..." Sakura terdiam dan menatap Naruto,

"Kau tahu?" Naruto mengangguk

"Sasuke sahabatku, Sakura. Orangtua kami sahabat dekat sejak dibangku sekolah. Dia akan menceritakan apapun padaku." Sakura mengangguk,

"Menurutku, Sasuke dan Hinata pasti punya alasan. Dan mereka, menyimpannya hanya untuk mereka berdua." Sakura menghela nafasnya dan menuang lagi anggur kedalam gelasnya yang telah kosong.

"tetap saja, tidak akan ada wanita yang dengan sukarela meminta mantan suaminya untuk mengambil alih hak asuh putra mereka dan membatasi intensitas bertemu mereka." Naruto menghela nafasnya,

"Sakura aku kenal betul Hinata bukan wanita seperti itu dan Sasuke bukan pria semacam itu." Sakura memutar bola matanya,

"Aku hidup dengannya selama empat tahun dan berhubungan dengannya selama sebelas tahun Naruto." Naruto menyulut batang rokok baru dan menghisapnya,

"Itu artinya selama sebelas tahun kau bersama dengannya kau tidak begitu mengenalnya dengan baik." Sakura terdiam,

"Sasuke bukan pria yang seperti itu, Hinata juga bukan tipe wanita yang akan mentelantarkan anak-anaknya. Dia memiliki satu kondisi yang tak akan ingin Sasuke bocorkan pada orang lain." Sakura mendengus kesal,

"lalu apakah aku orang lain baginya?" Naruto tersenyum kecil,

"Sakura, kau sendiri yang mendorong Sasuke jauh-jauh dan menolaknya mentah-mentah saat ia berusaha kembali kedalam hidupmu dan berhenti menjadi orang asing.

Siapa yang memintanya untuk berbalik dan pura-pura jika kalian tidak saling mengenal ketika proyek yang kau kerjakan hari ini selesai? Lalu kenapa kau harus marah jika Sasuke sekarang menghormati keinginanmu dan perlahan melangkah mundur? Hinata juga belum memiliki siapa-siapa dan mereka memiliki anak bersama, tidak menutup kemungkinan jika Sasuke akan berbalik dan kembali kepadanya kan?" Sakura secara otomatis berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berlari masuk kedalam kamarnya menyambar kardigan abu-abu pemberian terakhir Sasuke saat mereka masih bersama yang masih ia simpan dan kunci mobilnya,

"Jangan cari aku." Dan dia pergi setelah menyambar ponselnya. Naruto menghela nafasnya dan mengacak surai pirangnya, ia tidak tahu apa kata-katanya ada yang salah? Tapi ia hanya ingin menarik Sakura dari kubangan Ego dan kemarahannya yang tak beralasan akan Sasuke, ia hanya tak ingin wanita itu dan Sahabatnya menderita. Itu Saja, apakah dia membuat kesalahan?

Naruto meraih ponselnya ketika berdering, nama Shion tertulis jelas dilayar ponselnya. Naruto menggeser tombol hijau di layar ponselnya dan menjawab telfonnya.

 _"oh... Apakah Sakura ada dirumah? Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih padanya untuk tas dan dompet dari ibunya."_ Naruto menghela nafasnya, bersandar pada pagar pembatas balkon dan menghisap rokoknya,

"Tadi dia ada disini tapi, beberapa menit yang lalu dia keluar setelah aku menceramahinya tentang Sasuke." Ujarnya, ia bisa mendengar Shion menghela nafasnya,

 _"Jangan bilang kata-katamu terlalu tajam jadi dia terluka?"_ Naruto menyesap anggurnya,

"Mungkin. Kau tahu aku, aku hanya berusaha membuka mata wanita itu jika ia sendiri yang sudah mendorong Sasuke menjauh dari hidupnya." Ujarnya,

 _"Jujur, kau sedang merokok dan minum kan?"_ Naruto tersenyum samar dan mengangguk,

"Hm." Ia bisa mendengar Shion mendengus,

 _"Jika kita sudah tinggal bersama kau benar-benar harus menghentikan kegiatan merokokmu itu, paling tidak jangan didepan Boruto."_ Naruto tersenyum lagi,

"Hm." Gumamnya,

 _"Kau terdengar seperti Sasuke."_ Dan ia tertawa rendah,

"Shion, apa menurutmu seharusnya kita menikah saja?" Wanita itu terdiam,

 _"Apa itu sebuah lamaran?"_ Naruto tertawa rendah dan menggeleng,

"Bukan. Aku hanya bertanya padamu bagaimana ide itu kedengarannya?" Shion terdiam sebelum menjawab,

 _"Well, aku akan lebih senang jika itu menjadi kenyataan. Tapi, aku mengenalmu dan aku mencintaimu. Aku tahu semua yang terjadi pada masalalumu dan aku tahu kau tidak siap terbelenggu pada sebuah komitmen karena kau tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi seorang ayah yang baik dan seorang suami yang luar biasa._

 _Hanya saja, kau adalah pria luar biasa yang menjadi berkat bagiku karena aku menemukanmu. Aku mencintaimu, dan Boruto juga mencintaimu. Aku akan menunggu, kau tahu itu seberapa lama pun yang kau butuhkan, aku akan menunggu."_ Naruto mengusap wajahnya, sepasang iris sebiru saphire itu menatap hamparan luas kota New York dan lampu-lampu kota yang berkelip-kelip,

"Apa menurutmu sebaiknya aku mengundang _Okaa-san_ dan Menma keulang tahun ke tujuh Boruto?" Shion terdiam untuk beberapa menit dan akhirnya menjawab,

 _"Bukankah akan lebih baik jika begitu? Aku yakin ayahmu tak akan masalah jika ibumu datang."_ Naruto mengangguk,

 _"Dan aku yakin dia juga merindukan Menma._ " Naruto bersandar pada pagar pembatas balkon kamar Sakura,

"Aku akan menyusun jadwal makan siang dengannya kalau begitu, kau tahu kan? Menma lebih sulit di tangani daripada Naruko." Shion bergumam mengerti,

 _"Aku ada pemotretan besok pagi, bisakah kau mengantar Boruto kesekolah?"_ Naruto bergumam mengiyakan,

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke dokter kandungan juga untuk _check-up_ mingguan." Ia bisa merasakan ibu dari anaknya itu tersenyum,

"Istirahatlah, ini sudah malam." Dan wanita itu mendengus,

 _"Kau sebaiknya juga mengurangi kegiatan begadang, merokok dan minummu itu."_ Naruto tertawa rendah,

"Aku tahu. Aku mencintaimu." Ujarnya,

 _"Kau juga tahu aku selalu mencintaimu."_ ujar wanitanya sebelum sambungan telfon diantara mereka terputus. Ibunya dan Menma ya? Sepertinya ia butuh bantuan dari adik bungsunya agar bisa mempertemukan mereka lagi dengan ayah mereka.

Naruto meraih gelas kotor dan botol anggur yang sudah habis setengahnya itu. Mematikan puntung rokok yang masih terjepit di jemarinya dan melangkah masuk kedalam. Pria itu mengunci pintu balkon kamar Sakura sebelum melangkah keluar, ia meraih ponselnya dan duduk diatas _bars stool_ di bar sarapan dan mengirim pesan singkat.

 _"aku ada diruang kerja jika kau butuh teman berbicara. Maafkan aku untuk apa yang aku ucapkan tadi, aku hanya ingin kau keluar dari kubangan kemarahan dan egomu sendiri. Itu Saja, aku hanya tak bisa melihatmu terluka lebih jauh lagi. Jaga dirimu. –Naruto."_ setelah menekan tomobol kirim, pria itu masuk kedalam kantor pribadinya dan kembali berkutat dengan sisa-sisa pekerjaannya.

 _ **Sasuke's Mansion, 5th Street Avenue, New York City, USA**_

Ia membuka pintu ganda dengan design industrial itu dan melangkah masuk kedalam. Sakura membuka sarung pelapis sofa ,mahal di tengah ruangan dan menatap kelangit-langit tinggi di tengah ruangan. Sebuah lampu gantung mahal yang ia pesan langsung dari Jepang sudah tiba dua hari yang lalu dan anak buahnya sudah memasangnya dengan sempurna. Sejauh ini, ruang keluarga, ruang tamu dan dapur sudah hampir delapan puluh persen selesai. Sakura menekuk kedua kakinya dan memeluknya, wanita itu menatap perapian elektrik yang baru ia nyalakan dan terdiam merenung.

Ya, ia memang wanita yang memaki Sasuke Uchiha lima tahun yang lalu setelah pria itu menanda tangani dan mensetujui rahimnya untuk diangkat. Ya, dia adalah wanita yang dengan seenaknya melayangkan gugatan cerai kepada pria yang ia tuduh sebagai penghancur masa depan dan dongeng indah masa kecilnya. Ya, dia wanita yang sama yang melepas pangeran impiannya lima tahun yang lalu dan tersiksa ketika pernikahan mantan suaminya dengan putri konglomerat lain ia terima kurang dari satu tahun setelah mereka bercerai.

Ya, dia yang selalu mengatakan kepada dirinya jika ia baik-baik saja, jika Sasuke Uchiha adalah bajingan yang menghancurkan hidupnya dan tak pantas mendapatkan kata maaf. Ia bahkan merasa telinganya tak akan pernah pantas mendengar penjelasan apapun dari pria yang selama sebelas tahun menjadi cinta dalam hidupnya.

Ia memandang perapian itu dan perlahan air matanya menetes. Ia yang mendorong pria itu menjauh. Ia yang meminta Sasuke untuk bersikap seakan tak mengenalnya ketika mereka bertemu tapi kenapa? Setelah ia kembali ke Jepang, menghabiskan waktu dengan pria itu dan kedua putranya, Sakura merasa tak bisa kehilangan mereka? Ia tak menyukai jika Sasuke masih berhubungan dengan Hinata atau ia tidak suka jika Sasuke menjaga jarak darinya. Sakura, bukankah kau yang mengatakan jika kau membenci pria itu dan tak akan kembali padanya?

Satu pesan singkat masuk, dari Naruto. Ia membacanya, dan ia menutupnya lagi tanpa membalas. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ingin dia lakukan, ia tidak tahu langkah apa yang harus ia ambil berikutnya? Sikapnya di _Subway_ siang itu, apakah sudah keterlaluan? Sakura menghela nafasnya dan meraih ponselnya, membuka daftar kontak dan berhenti pada nama Sasuke Uchiha. wanita itu terdiam, menahan ibu jarinya yang sudah akan menekan tombol panggilan lalu akhirnya menekan tombol keluar, ia meletakkan ponselnya kembali. Namu, tak sampai satu menit pikiran itu mengacaukannya sekali lagi, Sakura mengambil ponselnya lagi, mencari kontak Sasuke namun menahan dirinya untuk menelfon sekali lagi. Dan meletakkan ponselnya lagi. Ia terus melakukan itu sampai akhirnya terlonjak kaget saat panggilan masuk dari Sasuke Uchiha membuat jantungnya berderbar cepat dan nyaris melompat keluar dari ronga dadanya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sakura terdiam hingga panggilan itu berhenti, rasa penyesalan menyusup dalam relung hatinya namun rasa itu sirna ketika Sasuke sekali lagi menghubunginya dan setelah terdiam beberapa detik ia akhirnya menggeser tombol hijau sebelum berbicara.

 _"Sakura? Syukurlah kau menjawab telfonku. Aku berfikir kau tidak akan mau menjawabnya lagi."_ Sakura menghela nafasnya,

"interior rumahmu, 80 % lagi selesai." Ujarnya,

 _"maaf? Sakura aku tidak menelfonmu di jam seperti ini untuk membicarakan pekerjaan. Maksudku, aku ingin memberikan jawaban pada pertanyaan terakhirmu saat kau mencampakkanku di Subway."_ Mencampakkan? Kedengarannya kata itu pantas untuk menggambarkan apa yang ia lakukan,

" _Well_ , okay." Ujarnya,

 _"Okay jadi, Hinata berada disatu kondisi dimana ia tidak akan bisa merawat anak-anak kami itu adalah alasannya kenapa ia memintaku untuk mengambil hak asuh kedua putraku. Kau fikir aku adalah bajingan yang akan memisahkan anak-anakku dari ibu mereka?"_ Sakura menghela nafasnya,

"Kau melakukan itu padaku." Sasuke menghela nafasnya,

 _"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau hamil dan stress karena kita saling bertengkar waktu itu dan aku menyesal. Maafkan aku."_ Sakura terdiam,

"Permintaan maafmu diterima." Ujarnya,

 _"Hinata, dia menderita kanker dan menjalani perawatan di Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center, dia tidak ingin kedua putraku melihatnya menderita dan membiarkan orangtua ku tahu tentang ini dan menaruh rasa kasihan padanya. Jika kau tidak percaya padaku kau bisa menemuinya disana."_ Sakura terdiam, perasaan bersalah, malu dan kesal bercampur jadi satu dalam dadanya saat ini,

"okay." Ia bisa mendengar Sasuke menghela nafas lega di seberang sana,

 _"Aku sudah mengajukan permohonanku dan kami akan sidang dalam waktu dua minggu sampai satu bulan kedepan. Aku akan pulang ke New York untuk mengurus beberapa pekerjaan. Saat aku tiba nanti bisakah kita keluar untuk minum kopi dan ngobrol?"_ Sakura tersenyum ,

"Hm. Oke." Ujarnya,

 _"Daichi dan Daisuke menanyakan kenapa kau tidak pernah menjemput Raito dan mengunjungi kami lagi, kepergianmu ke New York begitu tiba-tiba. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa."_ Sakua memainkan sweaternya,

"Kau keberatan jika aku _Facetime_ dengan mereka kapan-kapan? Aku akan mulai pengerjaan kamar mereka besok, mungkin aku bisa sedikit meminta pendapat mereka saat berbelanja interiornya? Aku yang akan membeli dan memilihnya sendiri." Sasuke tertawa rendah,

 _"Atau kau berusaha untuk pamer di depan mereka?"_ Sakura tertawa rendah,

"Hmm... mungkin?" Sasuke tertawa, Sakura merindukan tawa itu.

 _"oke, aku akan menjemput mereka besok. aku akan menelfonmu sebelum jadwal pelajaran berenang mereka dimulai."_ Sakura mengangguk

"Oke, Sampai bertemu besok." Ujarnya sebelum menutup telfon. Wanita itu menghela nafasnya lega, ia beranjak dari sofa berwarna hitam itu dan melangkah menaiki tangga, ia membuka pintu ganda yang terbuat dari kayu ekk dan masuk kedalam. Sejauh ini lantai dua belum banyak yang di kerjakan karena ia sendiri baru menyelesaikan designnya dua hari yang lalu dan anak buahnya sedang melakukan survey harga bahan-bahan yang akan mereka gunakan. Ia menekan saklar lampu dan lampu gantung bergaya industrial itu menyala dan menunjukkan ruangan kosong yang benar-benar luas dan bernuansa hitam dan putih itu. Ini adalah kamar Sasuke, wanita itu terduduk di lantai kayu mahoni itu dan memandnag lampu gantung di langit-langit tinggi kamar yang nantinya akan menjadi kamar utama Sasuke Uchiha.

Ia belum mengerjakan apapun untuk kamar Sasuke karena ia masih bimbang apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan ruang sebesar ini. Wanita itu melepas ikatan rambutnya dan membiarkan surai merah jambu panjangnya itu tergerai bebas. Ia memeluk kedua tungkainya dan akhirnya menghela nafasnya saat mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk designya. Ia terduduk disana selama setengah jam sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak dari tempat dimana ia duduk dan melangkah keluar, menuruni tangga, mematikan perapian dan keluar dari mansion mewah bergaya industrial itu dan mengemudikan mobilnya kembali ke _penth house_ nya.

 _ **TBC. Well, well maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya. Bukan tanpa alasan sih kali ini wkwkwk kemarin-kemarin saya sibuk jadi panitia Volunteer untuk acara Asian Youth Day jadinya baru sempet update sekarang. Maafkan saya u,u dan yep ini udah mau masuk kuliah lagi hehehe but, aku harap chapter ini bisa memuaskan kalian hehehe. Betrayal dan attention udah update juga so, don't forget to RNR, mina. Arigatou**_

 _ **Aphrodite girl 13**_


	10. Chapter 10

Closer

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own everything, I owned nothing exept some OC character and this fict.**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, Typo and Miss Typo everywhere, under 17 please don't come closer, DLDR please**_

" _ **Takdir memang sialan. Tapi, entah bagaimana caranya bahkan setelah ia menjungkir balikkan kehidupan seseorang dan mengutak atik perasaannya, banyak orang menilai takdir tidak seseialan kelihatannya. –Aphrodite girl 13**_

 _ **Two weeks later, Sasuke's Mansion, 5th street avenue, Manhatthan, NYC, USA**_

Sakura memarkirkan mobilnya dipekarangan mansion mewah milik Sasuke Uchiha itu. Sebelah tangannya sibuk membawa laptop dan dokumen pekerjaannya, sebelah tangannya yang lain sibuk membawa tabung berisi gambar floor plan untuk menyelesaikan design interior rumah milik si bungsu Uchiha itu. Wanita itu meletakkan tas dan barang bawaannya diatas counter top dapur bergaya kontemporer itu lalu berjalan kearah kulkas dan mengambil satu botol air mineral.

Sebelah telinganya tertutup headset bluetoothnya dan ia terdengar sesekali berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan kamar mereka dan sekarang sedang memantau pekerjaan anak buahku yang sedang mengerjakan kamar tidurmu." Ujarnya,

 _"Well, aku akan ke Manhatthan besok sore, anak-anak ingin sekali ikut dan bertemu denganmu tapi mereka harus kesekolah besok."_ Sakura tersenyum kecil,

"Kau sedang ada dirumah?" tanyanya,

 _"aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke kantor pengacaraku untuk membicarakan masalah peralihan hak asuh anak-anak dari Hinata ke diriku." Ujarnya,_

"Begitu? Jadi hari ini Bibi Mikoto yang menjemput mereka?" Sasuke bergumam mengiyakan,

 _"Ibu menawarkan untuk menjemput mereka hari ini. Kau sudah makan siang?"_ Sakura tertawa pelan, ia berjalan kearah lantai atas mansion mewah itu dan masuk kedalam kamar tidur mewah itu,

"Mereka sudah hampir delapan puluh persen selesai. Kau mau melihatnya?" Tanyanya,

 _"Aku percaya pada seleramu Sakura, kau tahu itu. Aku akan menelfonmu nanti. Jangan lupa untuk makan malam."_ Ujarnya,

"Hmmm... semoga semuanya berjalan lancar oke, Sasuke?" ujarnya, ia bisa mendengar tawa rendah pria itu yang bergumam mengiyakan,

"Aku bisa Vcall dengan anak-anak setelah kau tiba kan?" Tanya nya,

 _"Hmmmm, aku akan menelfonmu nanti begitu aku tiba dirumah, tumben sekali ada apa?"_ Tanyanya,

"Aku baru menyelesaikan kamar keduanya, aku hanya ingin tahu apakah adalagi yang mereka ingin tambahkan atau rubah." Ujarnya,

 _"Dasar tukang pamer!"_ Sakura mendengus kesal,

"Aku profesional tahu!" Ia bisa mendengar pria itu tertawa,

 _"Aku telfon lagi nanti begitu aku tiba dirumah dan ngomong-ngomong, Sakura. Bagaimana kedengarannya kencan di IHOP di akhir pekan?"_ Sakura tersenyum samar,

" _Not a bad idea, sir._ Jemput aku jam 7 pagi." Ujarnya,

" _Good, I'll pick you up on Sunday morning at 7 a.m."_ Sakura mengangguk,

" _Seven will be good, okay talk to you later._ " Ujarnya, sebelum memutus sambungan telfon,

Wanita bersurai merah jambu itu mendekati salah satu anak buahnya yang tengah memindahkan sebuah _Dresser_ begaya kontemporer berwarna putih dan meminta mereka memindahkannya di sudut walk in closet milik mantan suaminya itu.

Sakura memanggil beberapa bawahannya dan mengumpulkan mereka diruang makan yang sudah selesai seutuhnya. Wanita itu membuka gambar floor plan untuk interior kamar milik Sasuke. Ia menjelaskan beberapa detail yang belum sempat di kerjakan anak buahnya, wanita itu meminta beberapa kali bawahannya untuk memeriksa harga terkini barang-barang yang akan ia butuhkan.

"Jadi, aku ingin kamar ini selesai paling tidak dua atau tiga hari lagi. Kita hanya tinggal mengganti _Wall tiles_ pada kamar mandi, aku membenci warna itu. Kita coba dengan sesuatu yang lebih natural, Sasuke menginginkan warna gelap jadi aku rasa, kita bisa menggunakan hiasan batu alam pada tembok di belakang shower, dan marmer untuk _Sink_ dan cabinet, Lee aku ingin kau memastikan harga _wastafel_ dan _toilet cabinet_ disana." Rock Lee mengacungkan jarinya, menambahkan satu tugas baru dari Sakura itu kedalam catatannya,

"Okay so, Dean berapa persen pengerjaan kamar anak-anak dan lima kamar tamu lainnya?" Tanya Sakura,

"Kamar anak-anak _Mr._ Uchiha sudah selesai 90%, bos. Kita hanya tinggal menyelesaikan lemarinya saja. Kau meminta kami menggunakan kayu ekk, kami baru mendapatkannya minggu lalu." Sakura menangguk,

"Ah...Kate, aku agak terganggu dengan letak lampu gantung di sana." Sakura menunjuk lampu gantung bergaya kontemporer yang tergantung diantara ruang makan dan dapur,

"Kau bisa pindahkan itu tepat diatas meja makan? dan Aku rasa kita tidak perlu menggunakan lampu gantung di koridor, itu agak menganggu. Kita akan gunakan lamu LED biasa. Dan tolong pesan dua buah High chair dengan warna biru navy dan Hijau. Anak-anak Sasuke akan tinggal dengannya secara permanen." Mereka menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Bukankah, mereka tinggal di Jepang bersama mantan Istrinya, Bos?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Satu atau dua hal terjadi, jadi mereka akan tinggal bersama ayah mereka setela ini." Kate mengangguk paham,

" _Miss Haruno_." Sakura mendongak, menatap salah satu tukang kebun yang dibayarnya masuk,

" _Mr._ Namikaze datang untuk menemui anda." Sakura mengangguk, melepas kacamatanya dan memberi clue pada anak buahnya untuk kembali bekerja,

"Aku harap kalian tidak akan keberatan kalau bekerja lembur, Taco Bell, aku akan pesan untuk kalian atau Subway?" Anak buahnya kompak menjawab Taco Bell, Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk, menelfon restaruant cepat saji itu ketika Naruto, yang sudah melepaskan jas kantornya masuk kedalam ruang makan.

"Ya, aku rasa itu saja sudah cukup. Terimakasih." Ujar Sakura sebelum menutup telfonnya,

"Hai." Sapanya, Naruto sudah duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan dan menatapnya,

"Aku harus minta maaf padamu untuk ucapanku dua minggu yang lalu." Sakura mengangguk mengerti,

"Aku tahu. Aku yang salah dan kau hanya berusaha membuka pikiran ku. Beer?" Ujarnya, wanita itu berjalan kearah dapur dan mengeluarkan satu botol beer, Naruto mengangguk, Sakura menyerahkannya pada Naruto dan membuka pintu ganda kaca yang menghubungkan pada halaman belakangan,

"Design mu selalu luar biasa Sakura." Naruto duduk disalah satu ottoman di sisi kolam renang,

" _Well_ , _Lets Said that my dad not waste his money on nothing._ " Naruto tergelak,

" _agree."_ Pria itu menegak beernya,

"Jadi, Kau dan Shion akan tinggal bersama?" Naruto mengangguk,

"Aku tahu Boruto dan calon adinya tak akan bisa hidup di dua apartement yang berbeda jadi aku memutuskan untuk membeli rumah untuk kami." Ujarnya,

" _Well¸_ itu berita bagus. Lalu kenapa kau terlihat menyedihkan begitu?" Naruto menegak lagi beernya,

"Sakura Aku... Alasan aku belum menikahi Shion hingga detik ini adalah, karena aku tidak yakin jika aku akan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk kedua anakku nantinya. Aku takut jika aku dan Shion akan berakhir seperti ibu dan ayahku.

Naruko dan Menma beruntung bereka tinggal dengan Ibu, tapi aku putra tertua dan aset ayahku, aku harus tinggal dengannya demi perusahaan. Aku tak memiliki contoh sempurna untuk menjadi ayah yang sempurna, bagaimana aku bisa yakin jika anak-anakku dan Shion, tak akan mengalami apa yang dialami oleh ibuku, aku dan adik-adikku." Sakura menghela nafasnya,

"Naruto, pertama kau bukan ayahmu. Ya, ada darahnya mengalir dalam nadi mu tapi kau bukan dia. _Hell!_ Kau bahkan 99% lebih baik dari pada Sasuke Uchiha." Pria itu tertawa rendah,

" _Look_ , Naruto dari apa yang aku lihat selama ini, kau adalah pria yang tak akan menyakiti wanitamu dan membuat kedua anak-anak mu tumbuh tanpa pengawasan mu. Kau hanya perlu membuang rasa sakit dan marah mu pada ayahmu, itu saja." Naruto mengusap kasar wajahnya,

" _Damn it!_ Sakura aku bahkan tidak bisa setidaknya membuat perang dingin diatara _Mom_ dan _Dad_ berakhir, aku tak bisa membuat Menma dan Naruko juga ibuku, untuk makan malam disatu meja yang sama dengan ayahku.

Keluargaku berantakan Sakura, lalu bagaimana kau bisa mengharapkanku untuk menjadi ayah yang luar biasa sempurna untuk Boruto dan adiknya yang bahkan belum lahir. _Good Lord!_ Aku seharusnya berfikir dua kali sebelum membuat Shion mengandung anak-anakku." Sakura mendekat kearah pria itu, duduk disebelahnya dan merangkulnya, mengusap lengan atasnya, dan menyandarkan kepalanya disana,

"Naruto, kau hanya perlu membuang rasa takutmu. Berapa lama kau tidak mengunjungi ibu dan kedua adikmu di Chicago hm? Menma, dia mungkin alasan Naruko takut untuk bertemu dengan ayamu. Adik perempuanmu itu adalah _Dady's girl_ , dia menelfonku beberapa kali menanyakan kabar Komisaris Namikaze dia tidak bisa menghubungi ayahmu secara langsung karena Menma melarangnya.

Aku tahu, uang dan jabatan mu tidak bisa memberimu kebahagiaan yang sutuhnya. Aku pernah merasakan rasanya ada diposisi ibumu dan ibumu bukan seseorang yang bisa kau salahkan." Ujarnya,

" _Mom_ adalah orang yang meninggalkan _Dad_ untuk pertamakalinya Sakura! Dia menghilang dari keluarga kami selama satu tahun lalu kembali, berfikir jika ia dan _Dad_ bisa memperbaiki semuanya demi kami bertiga tapi yang aku lihat hanya pertengkaran yang berlanjut selama satu tahun berikutnya, _Mom_ memutuskan untuk melayangkan gugatan cerainya satu tahun setelah ia kembali.

Dia membawa Menma dan Naruko menjauh dariku, membatasi komunikasi kami. Aku hanya sebuah aset bagi ayahku karena aku pewaris Namikaze Industries. Kau bisa rasakan betapa menderitanya aku?" Sakura menghela nafasnya,

"Naruto, ayahmu memperlakukan Ibumu seperti perhiasan berjalan. Menjadikan mu dan kedua adikmu sebagai hiasan diistana megahnya, mereka dan kau bukan sebuah properti dan seseorang tak akan pernah bisa hidup dengan cara sepetri itu." Naruto menatap Sakura, Iris Biru nya penuh dengan amarah yang selama enam belas tahun ini ia pendam,

"Tapi setidaknya ia bisa kembali, atau jika ia tidak menginginkan aku untuk bersamanya setidaknya ia tidak perlu membatasi pertemuan ku dan kedua adikku." Sakura mengangguk paham,

"Dengar, Aku bertemu Shion di kantor siang ini dan dia ingin kau mengundang Ibu dan adik-adikmu juga ayahmu untuk menghadiri ulangtahun ke tujuh Boruto. Awalnya kau bilang iya tapi kemudian kau merubah fikiranmu." Naruto menyalakan pematik apinya dan menghisap rokoknya,

"Aku... kau tahu _Dad_ tidak bisa berada disatu tempat dengan Menma tanpa harus menyindir dan berakhir dengan Menma menyerangnya. Aku tak ingin Boruto melihat itu semua." Sakura menegak beernya,

"Kalau menurutku, tak ada salahnya jika kau meninta mereka baik-baik. Naruto kau sudah lama tidak mengunjungi mereka. Bahkan kau hanya berbicara seadanya tentang pekerjaan dengan ayahmu di kantor. Jika, Jika kau ingin memastikan kau bisa menjadi ayah yang baik dan pria yang tepat untuk Shion dan anak-anak kalian, setidaknya kau harus berusaha menunjukkan pada Boruto jika dia punya keluarga yang mencintainya." Naruto menghembuskan asap rokoknya,

' " _Look who's talking?!_ "ujarnya, Sakura memutar bola matanya,

"Aku hanya memberimu Saran, kau tahu kau benar. Terkadang tak ada salahnya menjilat ludahmu sendiri untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan mu kembali. _Hell_! Aku bahkan baru saja melakukannya!" Ujarnya, Naruto tersenyum kecut,

"Kau kembali bersama Uchiha kan?" Sakura menggeleng pelan,

" _We are take a baby step, actually_." Ujar wanita merah jambu itu,

"Okay, Aku akan fikirkan tentang mengunjungi mereka. Berharap saja ketika aku menemui mereka Menma dan aku tak akan terlibat dalam pertengkaran." Ujarnya, Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk, merangkul sahabat semasa kuliahnya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Shion dan aku butuh bantuanmu untuk kamar Boruto. Aku bersumpah sudah mencoba beberapa design dan anak itu benar-benar pemilih, dia bahkan mengatakan kalau design ku benar-benar parah." Sakura tergelak,

"Okay, aku akan bertemu dengan client kecil ku yang satu itu. Tema apa yang dia inginkan?" Tanyanya,

"Blipi. Truck. Bus dan semacamnya." Sakura memutar bola matanya,

"Aku fikir Blipi pertunjukkan untuk anak usia dua tahun." Naruto tergelak,

"Boruto lebih menyukai tracktor daripada rasi bintang dan dinosaurus, percayalah padaku." Sakura memutar bola matanya,

" _Oh please,_ kita semua tahu siapa ayahnya! Ya Tuhan!" Naruto tertawa rendah dan menegak beernya hingga tandas,

"Aku sudah dengan tentang Sasuke dan Hinata. Bocah itu benar-benar akan membawa anak-anaknya pindah?" Sakura mengangguk,

"Bicara soal Hinata, bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Sakura,

"Belum ada perkembangan berarti Sakura, sepertinya wanita itu menyerah begitu saja." Sakura menghela nafasnya,

"Setidaknya ia harus berjuang, bukankah seorang ibu selalu ingin melihat anak-anaknya tumbuh?" Naruto mengangguk,

"Aku tahu. Tapi, ada kalanya ketika seorang ibu memilih untuk menghilang dari pandangan anak-anaknya ketika mereka tengah menderita agar anak-anaknya juga tak merasa tersiksa melihat keadaannya." Ujarnya,

"Aku mengerti. Aku ingin mengunjunginya tapi rasanya akan sedikit... err... aneh?" Naruto tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk,

"Memang, kalian pernah menikah dengan pria yang sama tapi, aku rasa itu bukan ide buruk kan? Kau dan Sasuke, kalian tidak sedang dalam keadaan dimana kalian akan rujuk lagi kan? Kau juga tidak berusaha menggantikan posisi Hinata dimata anak-anaknya." Sakura menggeleng,

"Aku dan Sasuke _well,_ kami sedang ada di tahap yang aku bilang sebagai 'gencatan senjata', aku tidak tahu 'gencatan sejata' ini akan berakhir pada perdamaian atau akhir yang lain." Naruto terdiam, iris sebiru lautannya tak berpindah dari Sakura yang kini sudah berdiri dan mondar-mandir di hadapannya,

"Anak-anak mereka, _Well,_ keduanya menggemaskan. Aku bisa membayangkan betapa bahagiannya mereka jika mereka tidak bercerai." Ujarnya,

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Daichi dan Daisuke?" Sakura mengangguk,

"Mereka sekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Raito. Aku sering mengantar mereka pulang dan mentraktir mereka makan siang, mereka suka sekali Subway, kau harus tahu itu." Senyum jenaka sekarang tertempel di wajah sulung Namikaze itu,

"dan mereka bertanya tentang kenapa aku berhenti menjemput mereka di sekolah pada Sasuke akhir-akhir ini, Nonstop!" Ujarnya,

"Kau dan mantan suami mu itu berada di satu langkah lebih maju, eh?"Sakura menggeleng pelan,

"Aku tidak tahu Naruto. Apakah aku benar-benar bisa menerima dia kembali? Aku takut jika ia akan mengulangi hal yang sama dan... dan..." Naruto berdiri dan menghentikan langkah Sakura, memegang kedua bahu mungil sahabatnya itu,

"Dia menghabiskan waktu dengan anak-anaknya selama di Jepang kan?" Tanya Naruto, Sakura mengangguk,

"Dia menjemput dan mengantar mereka tepat waktu, membuatkan Sarapan, Bento dan makan malam, dia juga menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan mereka sekalipun itu hanya menonton film kesukaan anak-anaknya di bioskop pribadi mereka dirumah Hinata." Naruto tersenyum,

"Aku mungkin bukan seorang ayah yang baik untuk putraku Sakura, aku pergi ke bar, minum dan bahkan belum menikahi ibunya. Tapi, percayalah padaku, dengan segala keraguan yang ada dalam diriku tentang menjadi ayah yang baik, Sasuke sudah berubah. Kau pernah lihat dia mengangkat telfon dan memangku laptopnya untuk bekerja saat bersama anak-anaknya?" Sakura menggeleng

"Aku rasa Hinata berhasil memberikan kebahagiaan untuknya sampai-sampai dia bisa berubahkan?" Naruto menggeleng pelan,

"Bukan, bukan Hinata yang melakukannya. Bahkan Itachi dengan suka rela menceritakan padaku jika Sasuke lebih banyak berbicara dengan anak-anaknya dan sekertaris, client dan tangankanannya di perusahaan dari pada dengan Hinata.

Daichi dan Daisuke adalah alasan Sasuke berubah. Sakura, menjadi salah satu pewaris perusahaan besar membuat Aku, Itachi dan Sasuke lupa bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga yang sebenarnya dan Cinta adalah hal yang membuat kami berubah,

Sasuke menyadari sesuatu ketika kau pergi, dia menyesal tidak pernah bisa memberikanmu kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya karena itu ia mencoba membuat semuanya berkerja dengan baik dengan Hinata, tapi mereka gagal. Sasuke sejak awal tahu jika ia dan Hinata tidak lebih dari perjanjian bisnis tapi anak-anak mereka? Sasuke berusaha agar anak-anak itu merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan.

Aku dan Sasuke sama-sama lupa kapan terakhir kali ayah kami memeluk kami dan bermain bersama. Itu adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin aku dan Sasuke biarkan terjadi pada anak-anak kami." Sakura tersenyum tipis,

"Aku tahu." Naruto mengangguk,

"dia juga berubah untukmu. Ketika dia bercerai dari Hinata, aku bersumpah dia tidak berhenti mengubungiku untuk membocorkan kau ada dimana dan dengan siapa kau berkencan." Sakura memutar bola matanya,

"Kau mengatakannya?" Naruto menggeleng,

"Kecuali ketika dia meminta designer terbaik yang aku punya untuk mengerjakan proyek mansion ini. Ya, aku mengatakan jika kau adalah aset terbaik perusahaan kami." Sakura meninju pelan lengan atas pria itu,

"Tapi itu justru membuatmu lebih bahagia bukan?" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya,

"Aku belum tahu." Naruto memutar bola matanya,

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi." Katanya, Sakura masih disana, berdiri memandang taburan bintang di langit kota Manhatthan ketika ponselnya berdering, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Halo?" Sapanya,

 _"Aku sudah dirumah, keberatan jika face time dengan anak-anak sekarang? Mereka baru saja kembali dari sekolah. Daisuke, taruh sepatumu di Genkan dan ganti dengan sandal rumah mu."_ Sakura tertawa pelan dan mengangguk,

" _Oh pelease,_ aku tidak sabar untuk pamer." Ujarnya, Sakura menolah kearah Naruto yang menepuk bahunya,

"Aku ada diruang keluarga memeriksa beberapa pekerjaan anak buahmu jika kau butuh sesuatu." Sakura mengacungkah jempolnya,

 _"Sakura, aku akan tutup telfonnya dan menelfonmu lagi untuk facetime melalui Skype."_ Sakura bergumam Ok sebelum menutup telfonnya,

Ia masuk kedalam rumah milik Sasuke, Naruto sedang berbicara dengan beberapa pekerja sambil mengetes lantai darkwood diruang tengah yang baru saja di pasang. Purta sulung Namikaze Minato itu terlihat benar-benar serius, ia bahkan mengoreksi beberapa detail yang belum terpasang dengan sempurna dan meminta para pekerja mengerjakannya dengan baik.

"Aku akan ada dikamar anak-anak Sasuke, Kalau kau ingin pulang lebih dulu tidak apa-apa." Naruto mengangguk, pria itu melirik jam tangannya dan mengumpat,

"Boruto akan membunuhku!" Ujarnya, Sakura tertawa kecil,

"Movie Night?" Naruto mengangguk,

"Dia sudah protes karena aku tidak menghabiskan waktu dengannya akhir pekan kemarin." Sakura mengangguk,

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang Naruto, Dean dan Lee akan mengawasi pekerjaan itu untukku." Naruto mengangguk dan menyambar jas kantor dan tas kerjanya,

" _See you in office then,_ katakan pada Ino aku akan menginap di apartement Shion malam ini. Boruto tak akan membiarkanku kabur." Sakura tergelak,

"Oke bos!" ujarnya sebelum menaiki tanga dan masuk kedalam kamar salah satu dari si kembar, ponselnya kembali berdering darn wajah Sasuke dan kedua putranya menyambutnya,

 _"Bibi Sakura!"_ mereka berteriak bersamaan, Sakura tergelak, ia duduk di salah satu ottoman yang ada di pinggir jendela kamar mereka,

 _"Bibi kami butuh penjelasan kenapa bibi pergi tanpa pamitan dengan kami!"_ Sakura tersenyum geli ketika Daisuke menggerutu, oh bahkan Sasuke tak bisa menahan tawanya,'

" _Well,_ karena aku bekerja sama dengan ayah kalian untuk menyiapkan sebuah kejutan, kurasa?" Daichi menggeleng,

 _"Aku benci kejutan. Tapi aku jelas menyukai bibi!"_ Sakura tersenyum lebar,

 _"oke kiddos, kita biarkan bibi Sakura membongkar kejutannya kali ini."_ Sakura memutar bola matanya,

"Thanks Sasuke. Membantu sekali." Ia memutar bola matanya,

"Jadi, Daisuke ini kejutan yang pertama dan akan di tujukan padamu." Ujarnya, Sakura memutar layar ponselnya,

"Dinosaurus, warna hijau sesuai permintaan ayahmu. Ada yang lain yang ingin kau tambahkan?" Sakura memutar layar ponselnya, bocah berusia tiga tahun masih terpana

 _"Wow..."_ ujarnya,

 _"Sakura, aku baru menyadari jika putraku memiliki banyak sekali action figure di kamarnya, kau keberatan menambahkan display untuk action figurenya?"_ Sakura mengangguu,

"Bagaimana jika di sudut ini?" tanyanya, ia memutar layar ponselnya dan menunjuk sudut kiri ruangan,

 _"Perfect."_ Ujar Sasuke,

"oke, next adalah kamar milik Daichi." Sakura membuka pintu kamar bernuansa rasi bintang dan antariksa itu dan memutar layar ponselnya, membiarkan sulung dari sikembar Uchiha itu melihat kamar barunya,

 _"Wow bibi, ini keren!"_ katanya, Sakura tersenyum,

"Wait, kau akan suka langit-langitnya." Sakura mematikan lampu kamarnya dan ribuan bintang buatan bersinar.

 _"Um... kenapa kamar Nii-chan, lebih keren dari kamarku?"_ Sakura tergelak,

"Daisuke, aku bisa tambahkan bintang-bintang itu di kamarmu jika kau mau?" Daisuke mengangguk antusiang,

 _"Yeah! Terimakasih bibi,"_ Sakura mengangguk,

"Daichi ada yang ingin kau tambahkan?" putra sulung Sasuke itu menatap ayahnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya,

"ayah?" Sasuke mengangguk,

"Apapun yang kau mau, kau bisa katakan pada bibi Sakura." Dachi menatap wanita bersurai merah jambu itu,

"Aku selalu ingin punya teropong bintang di kamar. Saat berkunjung kerumah paman Itachi, paman membawaku ke kamarnya dan menunjukkan rasi bintang yang indah sekali, saat itu aku sedang menangis karena Ayah dan ibu tidak tinggal bersama lagi.

Paman Itachi membuatku bahagia dengan menunjukkan rasi bintang itu, bibi bisakah kau mendapatkannya? Karena aku akan jarang bertemu paman setelah kami tinggal dengan ayah, aku ingin teropong itu supaya dekat dengan paman." Sakura tersenyum tipis, perceraian Hinata dan Sasuke sepertinya membuat bocah ini jauh lebih dewasa dari adik lima menitnya, Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sudah bergumam maaf dan mencium puncak kepala putranya,

"Oke. Aku akan carikan teropong yang kau mau." Daichi tersenyum ,

 _"Termakasih."_ Katanya,

 _"Oke, Kiddos, aku rasa seseorang datang kalian bisa buka pintunya untukku?"_ Kedua bocah laki-laki itu turun dari pangkuan Sasuke dan berlari kearah pintu depan,

 _"Aku tahu Sakura. Aku ayah yang buruk."_ Sakura menggeleng pelan,

"Kau sudah berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk mereka." Sasuke mengangguk,

"kau mau lihat kamar mu?" Sasuke menggeleng,

 _"Surprise me when I'm back in two days."_ Sakura mengangguk,

" _Fine."_ Ujarnya,

"ada hal lain yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sakura,

 _"Aku dengar Sasori kembali ke Manhattahan."_ Sakura mengangguk,

" _Well,_ Yeah. Naruto mempekerjakannya kembali." Ujarnya,

 _"begitu?"_ Sakura mengangguk,

"Aku belum bertemu lagi denganya sejak kejadian di Bar waktu itu." Sasuke mengangguk,

 _"Dia terlihat tertarik padamu Sakura."_ Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Aku tidak tertarik padanya." Ujar wanita merah jambu itu,

 _"Benarkah? Jadi, posisi sebagai pacarmu masih kosong untuk saat ini?"_ Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya,

"yeah, aku rasa, yeah." Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

 _"Kau rasa?"_ Sakura memutar bola matanya,

"Bisa kita bicarakan hal ini ketika kau tiba di New York?" Sasuke mengangguk,

 _"Itachi dan Hana datang, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti."_ Sakura mengangguk.

"Oke." Ujarnya, sebelum memutus sambungan telfon.

Sakura keluar dari kamar Daichi dan meuruni tangga, memanggil anak buahnya dan meminta mereka menambahkan sesuatu pada kamar si kembar sebelum kembali keruang makan dan merapihkan barang-barangnya, menyabar kunci mobilnya dan meninggalkan mansion mewah milik Sasuke Uchiha.

"Halo?" Sakura memasang earphone bluetoothnya ketika seseorang menghubunginya,

 _"Hai Sakura, ini aku... Sasori."_ Sakura menghela nafasnya,

"Oh... Hai, maaf untuk kejadian di bar malam itu, aku tidak bermaksud untuk berbuat kasar padamu." Pria itu tertawa pelan,

 _"It's Okay, aku beruntung Uchiha datang dan membantumu."_ Sakura bergumam mengiyakan

"Yeah. Dia sedang secara kebetulan ada di bar itu." Ujar Sakura,

 _"Kau sibuk?"_ Sakura melirik jam tangannya, jam tujuh malam.

"tidak terlalu. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura,

 _"Keberatan makan malam denganku di Panino Pasta?"_ Sakura menggeleng pelan,

"Oke, kau sudah disana?" tanya Sakura,

 _"Yeah, sedang menunggu pesanan, aku yang traktir."_ Sakura tertawa pelan,

"Oke, aku tiba dalam dua puluh menit." Ujar Sakura,

 _"Good. Kau mau pesan sesuatu? Fettuchini?"_ Sakura bergumam mengiyakan

" _Please_ , kau tahu selera pastaku belum berubah." Ujarnya,

" _Great! See you in twenty minutes then."_ Ujar Sasori, Sakura bergumam mengiyakan sebelum menutup sambungan telfon. Makan malam dengan teman SMA yang sudah lama tidak kau temui bukan hal buruk, bukan?

 **TBC. Well finaly, kesampean juga menyelesaikan chapter ini. Hope you will enjoy and like it ya guys. Kayak biasa aku update di wattpad dan FFN juga so, just don't forget to give me some review.**

 **Love, Aphrodite Girl 13**


	11. Chapter 11

Closer

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own everything, I owned nothing exept some OC character and this fict.**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, Typo and Miss Typo everywhere, under 17 please don't come closer, DLDR please**_

" _ **Takdir memang sialan. Tapi, entah bagaimana caranya bahkan setelah ia menjungkir balikkan kehidupan seseorang dan mengutak atik perasaannya, banyak orang menilai takdir tidak seseialan kelihatannya. –Aphrodite girl 13**_

 _ **Panino Pasta, Manhatthan, NYC, USA**_

Panino pasta selalu penuh sesak dengan pengunjung di jam jam makan malam seperti ini, dalam hatinya Sakura cukup terkejut juga Sasori bisa mendapatkan reservasi di tempat ini ketika ia harus memesan delivery ketika ia benar-benar ingin makan pasta dari rumah makan italia ini. Sakura melangkah masuk, lalu menyebutkan nama Sasori kepada pelayan di depan pintu masuk yang kemudian mengantarnya kemeja tempat pria bersurai merah menyala itu sudah duduk dan menunggunya.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Sakura, wanita itu tersenyum dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Harus Sakura akui, Sasori memilih tempat yang bagus dan ia cukup terkesan dengan kelihaian pria itu.

"Pinot noir, kau masih suka _White wine_ kan?" Sakura tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk, membiarkan pria itu menuangkan _Wine_ favoritenya itu kedalam gelas berkaki panjangnya,

"Bagaimana kabarmu selama lima tahun ini, Sakura?" Tanyanya, Wanita itu menyesap anggurnya sebelum menjawab,

"Masih sama. Baik-baik saja, mencoba menkmati hidupku. Bagaiamana dengan mu?" Sasori menyesap anggurnya dan masih belum berhenti menatapnya,

"Aku baik. Bekerja untuk beberapa perusahaan dan pada akhirnya menerima tawaran Naruto kembali." Ujarnya,

"Aku dengar kau adalah arsitek terbaik yang dimiliki Adams ArtStrcutural Company di Chicago." Sasori mengangguk,

"Menma juga orang yang luar biasa sama seperti Naruto. Aku harus mengakui kakak beradik itu akan menghasilkan duet yang luar biasa jika mereka mau." Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya,

"Adams ArtStructural adalah milik Namikaze Menma?" Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Kau tidak tahu? Naruto tidak bercerita tentang itu padamu?" Sakura menggeleng pelan,

"Aku hanya tahu jika Menma memiliki perusahan kosntruksi dan sudah menikah, memiliki dua orang anak dan menetap di Chicago hanya itu." Sasori mengangguk paham,

"hubungan Namikaze bersaudara tidak begitu bagus kau tahu, terutama Menma dan Komisaris Namikaze." Ujar Sasori,

"Bagaimana kabar ayah dan ibumu?" Sakura menyesap anggurnya lagi,

" _Well,_ ayahku masih dalam pertempuran yang sama melawan kanker paru-parunya, masih mengatakan lelucon kacangan, ibuku menggantikan posisi ayahku di perusahaan bersama Gaara dan Temari, Kankuro, dia masih bekerja untuk interpol." Ujar Sakura,

" _Well_ , aku senang kau meluangkan waktu mu untuk kembali ke Jepang dan bertemu mereka dan aku senang jika mereka baik-baik saja." Ujarnya,

"Thanks dan bagaimana dengan tunanganmu? Siapa um..." Sakura terlihat berfikir sebentar sebelum Sasori yang sudah menahan tawa gelinya menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"Konan?" Sakura mengangguk,

"Konan, bagaimana kabarnya?" Sasori tersenyum pelan dan menggeleng,

"Kami sudah berpisah dan terakhir yang aku tahu adalah dia keluar dari rumah kami di Chicago sambil menyumpah nyumpah karena aku lebih memilih pekerjaan ku di sini daripada dia dan karir pengacaranya di sana." Sakura memutar bola matanya,

"Alasan kalian klasik." Sasori tergelak, wanita ini belum berubah. Ia masih sama seperti saat mereka masih sekolah dulu.

" _Sir,_ Pesanan anda." Seorang pelayan datang dan mengantarkan menu makanan mereka, Sakura tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih ketika Fettuchini carbonaranya sudah berada dihadapannya, wanita itu menyipitkan matanya kearah Sasori,

"Bagaimana kau bisa masih ingat?" Sasori tersenyum geli, mengambil garpunya dan mulai menyantap ravoli pesanannya,

"Karena aku orang pertama yang memasaknya untukmu dan mengajari mu bagaimana memasaknya?" Sakura tergelak mengingat itu semua, dapur ibunya yang berantakan karena adonan pasta, dan wajahnya yang ikut terkena tepung dan benar-benar berantakan,

"Ya Tuhan, jangan coba-coba mengingatkan padaku bagaimana kacaunya itu." Sasori tergelak,

"jadi, bagaimana rasanya bekerja dengan Naruto Namikaze?" Dan dengan menjawab pertanyaan itu mereka berdua terlarut dalam obrolan panjang tentang kehidupan mereka selama lima tahun terakhir, dan menikmati pasta dan _White Wine_ favorite mereka.

 _ **Hinata's Private Residence, Tokyo Japan**_

Sasuke tengah memasukkan beberapa pakaiannya kedalam koper ketika Daichi muncul dari balik pintu kamar tamu yang ia tempati. Bocah berusia tiga tahun itu melangkah masuk dengan membawa boneka jerapahnya dan berdiri mengamati ayahnya, Sasuke nyaris terlonjak ketika melihat sulung dari buah hati kembarnya itu berdiri dan menatap sendu kearahnya.

" _Otou-san_ mau pergi lagi?" Sasuke menghela nafasnya, menarik putranya kedalam pangkuannya dan memeluknya,

"Kau masih rindu padaku?" Daichi mengangguk,

"Daichi, kita akan tinggal bersama setelah ini, oke?" ujar Sasuke,

"Dengan _Okaa-san_ juga?" Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan menggeleng,

"dengar _otou-san_ tahu ini tidak mudah untuk mu mengerti kenapa kami berpisah dan tidak bisa tinggal bersama lagi tapi, Daichi kami melakukannya karena ini yang terbaik, oke?" Daichi tertunduk,

"Karena _Otou-san_ menyukai bibi Sakura?" Sasuke terdiam,

"Bukan, bukan karena itu, lebih karena _Tou-san_ tidak bisa tinggal dengan _okaa-san_ lebih lama, tapi kami akan selalu ada saat kalian membutuhkan kami, oke?" Daichi memandang bingung kearah ayahnya,

"Apa _Tou-san_ akan mencari pengganti _Okaa-san_?" Sasuke terdiam,

"Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan _Okaa-san_ untuk kalian, bukan?" Daichi mengangguk,

"Dengar, suatu saat nanti. Suatu saat nanti pasti akan ada seorang wanita yang tinggal dengan _otou-san_ dan menyayangi kalian seperti _Okaa-san_ menyanyangi kalian." Daichi menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Kata beberapa temanku, ibu tiri tidak akan menyayangi anak-anak tirinya?" Sasuke tersenyum geli,

"Apakah bibi Sakura terlihat seperti ibu tiri yang menyeramkan?" Daichi menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Dia baik, tapi aku tidak begitu yakin." Sasuke tertawa geli, pria itu mengacak surai raven putranya,

"Kau masih tiga tahun Daichi, tapi gaya bicaramu lebih tua dari usiamu." Ujar Sasuke,

"Dan apa maksudnya itu?" Daichi mendengus kesal, menyipitkan matanya kepada ayahnya, Sasuke tergelak

"Ini sudah makan waktunya makan malam, ayo!" Sasuke memberikan tangannya pada Daichi untuk di genggam,

" _Tou-san,_ aku mau makan omelete malam ini. Boleh kan?" Sasuke mengangguk,

" _Alright captain!"_ ujarnya sebelum mengikuti Daichi yang sudah menarik tangannya dan menuntunnya ke dapur, Sasuke bisa melihat Hana dan Itachi tengah bergulat diruang tengah dengan Daisuke,

"Kalian mau makan sesuatu?" Itachi mendongak, surai hitamnya yang terikat sudah tergerai dengan sempurna karena ulah putra bungsu Sasuke,

"Aku jelas-jelas butuh energi ekstra untuk melawan moster kecil ini." Ujarnya, Daisuke sudah melompat kearah pamannya itu dengan bantal sofa di tangannya,

"Daichi _-nii_ aku butuh bantuan, paman Itachi terlalu kuat...Hyahhh!" Daichi berlari kearah ruang tengah menyambar bantal sofa yang disodorkan Hana padanya dan ikut-ikutan menyerang Itachi,

"Hana! Sayang yang benar saja, kau mengkhianatiku?" Hana tergelak begitu juga Sasuke,

"Mereka berdua terlalu _Cute_ jadi aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Sasuke tergelak mendengar jawaban kakak iparnya,

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, aku dan Itachi ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Butuh bantuan dengan makan malam?" Sasuke mengangguk, membiarkan Hana mengambil alih dapur,

"Itachi akan menjadi ayah yang hebat Hana, aku masih belum mengerti kenapa kalian belum mau mencoba alternatif lain untuk memiliki anak." Ujar Sasuke

"Kita sama-sama tahu Itachi steril, Sasuke." Sasuke menggaruk keningnya,

"Maksudku, kalian bisa mencoba Sperm donor, atau Embrio adoption, atau option adopsi lainnya." Hana tersenyum,

"Itu yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu." Ujarnya, Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, ia membantu Hana menyiapkan makan malam dan Itachi pada akhirnya bergabung dengan mereka, surai hitam panjangnya sudah kembali terikat rapih dibelakang kepalanya,

"Anak-anak mu benar-benar membuat energiku terkuras." Sasuke tertawa rendah sambil memotong beberapa paprika,

"Kau harus menjaga mereka selama satu minggu ini." Ujar Sasuke,

"Kalian bisa mengatur meja makannya, aku akan selesaikan sisa masakannya." Sasuke dan Itachi mengangguk mengerti, mereka berjalan kearah meja makan dan mengatur letak piring, garpu, _Highchair_ milik si kembar dan membawa satu persatu lauk yang sudah matang keatas meja makan.

"Daichi, Daisuke, makan malam nya sudah siap!" Sasuke bisa mendengar kedua bocah itu berlarian dan masuk keruang makan, Itachi menangkap Daisuke dan mendudukkannya diatas _High chair_ nya sementara ia membantu Daichi duduk diatas kursinya,

"Ini untuk Daisuke, dan ini untuk Daichi." Hana meletakkan piring berisi omelete, bacon dan tumis brokoli dihadapan putranya,

"Daisuke, kau harus memakan semuanya termasuk sayurannya." Dasiuke menatap horor piringnya,

"jika tidak, berati tidak ada Moana selama akhir pekan." Menelan ludahnya, putra bungsu Sasuke itu mengikuti kemauan ayahnya,

"jadi, apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Sasuke,

"Jadi, aku berbicara dengan Sakura di Subway beberapa hari yang lalu." Itachi membuka suara,

"Dia menyarankan padaku untuk melakukan adopsi, dan ada beberapa option yang bisa kami pilih. Ada Domestic adoption, international adoption dan embrio adoption. Aku dan Hana sudah menikah selama sebelas tahun dan kami belum memiliki keturunan, aku baru tahu jika aku steril tujuh tahun yang lalu dan fikiran ini sudah menggangguku dan Hana selama waktu ini." Itachi terdiam,

"Kami akan melakukan adopsi, aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan ayah dan ibu dan mereka menyetujuinya. Aku berfikir tidak adil bagi Hana jika ia harus memendam keinginannya untuk mejadi Ibu karena kekuranganku. Hana tetap ingin mengandung anak kami sekalipun ia bukan anak biologis kami, jadi, aku rasa Embrio adoption adalah hal yang bisa kami coba." Sasuke tersenyum,

"Kau tahu aku mendukung kalian untuk setiap pilihan yang kalian inginkan. Jadi, sudah memulai prosesnya?" Itachi menganguk,

"Yeah, butuh waktu agak panjang. Kami juga harus bertemu dengan pemilik embrionya sebelum mengadopsinya." Sasuke mengangguk mengerti,

"Kabari aku perkembangannya, oke?" Itachi mengangguk,

"Daichi, Daisuke bagaimana menurut kalian jika bibi dan paman memiliki Bayi?" Daisuke menatap mereka dengan menyipitkan matanya,

"Aku tetap akan mendapatkan jatah coklat dan pie ayamku kalau aku kerumah pamankan?" Itachi tergelak,

"Dachi?" Bocah itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Selama aku boleh meminjam teropong bintang dan bibi Hana membuatkan kami ice Loly rasberry seperti biasa aku fine fine saja." Mereka tergelak,

"Sasuke, kau benar-benar memiliki monster cilik dalam rumahmu." Sasuke ikut tergelak,

"dan kalian akan menjaganya selama satu minggu." Ujar Sasuke, mereka melanjutkan makan malam mereka dengan penuh canda dan perbincangan hangat malam itu.

 _ **Sakura's Peth House, 5th Street avenue, NYC, USA**_

 __Ia memandang pantulan dirinya dicermin. Ia baru saja selesai memakai make up naturalnya, menggerai surai merah jambu sepunggungnya dan sekarang ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia pakai. Sakura mengamati sekali lagi pakaiannya, ia menggunakan crop top hitam, kemeja denim dan jogger kulit berwarna hitam, ia mengambil sling bag prada dan simple black pump miliknya. Sakura menghela nafasnya, wanita itu menatap pantulan bayangannya di cermin sekali lagi sebelum merapihkan surai merah jambunya yang ia biarkan tergerai dan memeriksa ponselnya. Jam delapan pagi, seharusnya pesawat yang di tumpangi Sasuke sudah mendarat di bandara JFK pagi ini. Sakura menekan kontak Sasuke dan menghubunginya.

 _"Sakura, aku yakin jika aku berjanji akan menjemputmu jam sepuluh sebelum kita makan Brunch bersama?"_ Sakura memutar bola matanya,

"Aku fikir aku punya ide yang lebih baik daripada makan _Brunch_ di IHOP atau Subway." Ujar Sakura,

 _"dan ide yang lebih baik itu adalah?"_ tanya Sasuke,

"Aku akan pergi ke mansion mu untuk memeriksa sentuhan terakhir pada kamarmu dan sentuhan terakhir secara keseluruhan. Kate dan Dylan menghubungiku pagi ini jika mereka menyelesaikannya lebih cepat dua hari dari jadwal seharusnya." Ujar Sakura,

 _"Sakura, aku fikir kita sepakat untuk mengesampingkan profesionalitas kita sebagai client dan designer interior hari ini dan mencoba untuk membuat entah apapun ini yang terjadi diantara kita untuk bekerja kembali."_ Sakura menghela nafasnya,

"Aku tahu, aku tidak bermaksud membawa-bawa pekerjaan kedalam apapun itu yang mau kita lakukan hari ini..."

 _"Aku lebih senang kalau kau menyebut kegiatan kita hari ini sebagai kencan."_ Sakura memutar bola matanya,

"Setelah lima tahun bercerai? _Hell,_ itu terdengar aneh ditelingaku." Ia bisa mendengar Sasuke tertawa rendah,

 _"Aku serius Sakura,aku hanya ingin bersantai denganmu hari ini, makan di restaurant cepat saji dan nonton pertunujukkan broadway. Kau tahu, mengulang cara kita berkencan dulu."_ Sakura menghela nafasnya,

"Justru itu, aku takut apapun yang sedang kita kerjakan diatara kita sekarang akan berakhir sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu jika kita memulai nya dengan cara yang sama." Sasuke menggerang frustasi, Sakura tersenyum kecil, menuruni tangga apartementnya dan berjalan kearah dapur.

 _"Sakura, kau membuatku bingung dan frustasi dalam waktu bersamaan. Lima tahun berpisah dariku ternyata membuatmu lebih membingungkan daripada yang aku kenal dulu."_ Sakura menghela nafasnya,

"Waktu berputar Sasuke, kehidupanku terus bejalan dan musim berganti. Aku juga bisa merubah kepribadianku untuk bertahan hidup setelah bercerai darimu." Ujarnya,

 _"Aku tidak tahu kau semenderita itu setelah bercerai dariku. Baiklah, kau yang atur kencan kita hari ini. Perlu ku jemput?"_ Sakura menatap jam dindingnya,

"Kau baru bangun bukan?" Sasuke bergumam mengiyakan,

"Kita bertemu disana saja, kau ingin aku memasak sesuatu? Mencoba dapur barumu sepertinya bukan ide buruk." Ujar Sakura,

 _"Sakura, kau bisa masak apapun yang kau mau. Aku serahkan kencan ini seluruhnya kedalam tanganmu."_ Sakura tekekeh geli, memasang headset _Bluetooth_ nya, wanita itu masuk kedalam mobilnya dan menyalakan mesinnya

"Aku akan ke _Target_ dulu membeli bahan makanannya, katakan padaku, kau ingin aku memasak apa?" Tanyanya lagi,

 _"Sebetulnya Sakura, aku benar-benar ingin makan Sushi dan Sashimi buatan mu."_ Sakura memutar bola mantanya,

"Itu saja?" Sasuke bergumam mengiyakan,

"Kalau begitu kita bertemu dua jam lagi di mansion mu." Ujar Sakura sebelum memutus sambungan telfon dan mengemudikan mobilnya masuk kearea parkir pasar swalayan itu.

 _ **Chicago, USA**_

Naruto menghela nafasnya, menatap mansion mewah bergaya industrial modern itu selama beberapa saat dan menghela nafasnya. Kedua tangannya masih terkepal erat memegang roda kemudi, iris sebiru safirnya masih menatap ragu kearah rumah mewah itu, ia menghela nafasnya, mengacak surai pirangnya dan mengerang frustasi. Apa yang ia lakukan sebenarnya? Bukankah ia sudah berjanji pada Sakura jika ia akan mencoba bicara baik-baik dengan Menma dan untuk pertama kalinya berusaha menemui ibunya demi Boruto?

Naruto menghela nafasnya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu mobilnya dan melangkah keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Pria itu terdiam sesaat, befikir sekali lagi apakah ia sudah memilih langkah yang benar dengan datang jauh-jauh dari New York ke Chicago untuk bertemu kedua adik dan ibunya, akankah ia bisa menahan amarahnya dan berbicara baik-baik dengan Menma, bisakah ia membujuk Menma dengan tanpa saling menyerang pada akhirnya nanti? Naruto menghela nafasnya, berjalan mondar-mandir disebelah mobilnya hingga sebuah bola karet berwana hijau menghentikannya.

Ia berjongkok dan meraih bola itu. Tersenyum miris mengingat memori indah yang telah ia kunci rapat selama dua puluh tahun dalam hidupnya membuat luka yang nyaris sembuh itu seperti tersayat terbuka lagi. Naruto menghela nafasnya, memainkan bola itu di kedua tangannya, seandainya ayahnya tak menjadi kan keluarga sebagai sebuah asesories dan memberikan cinta yang cukup untuk ibunya, kedua adiknya dan dirinya hubungan persaudarannya dengan Menma dan hubungannya dengan ibunya pasti tak akan serumit sekarang.

" _Sir,_ jika kau tidak keberatan bisakah aku mendapatkan bolaku kembali?" Suara melengking bocah perempuan membuat kepalanya mendongak, sepasang iris safir identik dan surai gelap menarik perhatiannya, bocah perempuan ini seperti Menma fersi perempuan,

"Yeah, ini bola mu." Ujarnya, gadis itu meraih bolanya, namun tidak pergi, ia justru memandangi Naruto dengan memiringkan kepalanya, Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap bingung bocah perempuan itu,

"Hei, ada apa?" Tanyanya, bocah itu menggigit bibir bawahnya,

"Kau mirip sekali dengan _Dada_." Ujarnya, Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tertawa rendah,

"Mungkin hanya perasaan mu saja," ujarnya, Gadis kecil itu menggeleng,

"Aku pernah melihat mu, aku rasa. Ada satu figura di meja kerja _Dad_ di ruang kerjanya. Ada _Nena_ Kushina, _Aunty_ Naruko, _Dad,_ dan dua pria pirang yang _Dad_ selalu tak ingin menjawab siapa mereka ketika aku bertanya." Naruto menatap sendu,

"Ayahmu adalah..." kata-kata Naruto terputus ketika seorang pria yang familiar namun sudah lama tak ia temui berjalan mendekat dan memanggil nama bocah itu,

"Faith Namikaze, ada apa? Kenapa lama sekali mengambil..." Pria bersurai gelap itu menghentikan langkahnya di belakang gadis kecil yang kini telah berputar sepenuhnya dan berjalan kearahnya, Menma memberi isyarat pada putrinya untuk mendekat

Faith berjalan mendekati ayahnya, Menma berlutut mensejajarkan tingginya dengan putri bungsunya dan meminta nya masuk kedalam, tanpa bertanya kepada ayahnya lagi dan di perintah dua kali, gadis kecil itu mengikuti perintah ayahnya. Menma Namikaze menghampiri pria yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya, menatap datar kepada kakak yang telah lama tak ia temui.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" Ujarnya dingin, Naruto mengangkat tangannya, memintanya tenang dan menjawab,

"Aku kesini bukan untuk mencari masalah denganmu." Adiknya tak menjawab, ia masih menatap Naruto dengan pandangan datar,

"Kita keluarga oke?" Menma berdecih pelan,

" _Dude,_ kapan terakhir kali kau datang ke Chicago dan menghabiskan waktu untuk mengunjungiku, Naruko dan _Mom_ , eh?" Naruto menghela nafansya,

"Aku tahu, _Dad_ dia selalu berusaha membuatku sibuk di waktu liburan." Menma menatap tak percaya padanya,

"Naruto, Kau seorang pria berusia dua puluh delapan tahun dan kau masih membiarkan monster itu memerintahmu?" Naruto tersenyum kecut,

"aku bukan satu-satunya yang tidak mengunjungi saudaranya disini, Sejak kau keluar dari rumah _Dad_ dua puluh tahun yang lalu kau tidak pernah kembali. Kau membiarkan _Mom_ memutus komunikasi kita dan tak melakukan apapun, Menma." Ujar Naruto,

" _right,_ aku tidak akan kembali dan mengunjungi seseorang yang menyakiti ibuku. Membuat kehidupanku dan adikku menderita setelah kami keluar dari sana. _Mom_ memutus hubungan kita? Naruto, dia berusaha untuk menghubungimu tapi ayah tercinta mu memutus semuanya." Naruto terdiam, ayahnya?

 _"Dad_ yang melakukannya?" Menma tersenyum mengejek,

" _You're his golden son, big brother._ Dia tak akan membiarkan _Mom_ mengambilmu dan membuat mu meninggalkannya tanpa seorang pewaris. Kita semua tahu itu." Ujarnya, Naruto menghela nafansya,

"Aku ingin menyimpan ini untuk nanti, aku perlu bertemu dengan mu dan _Mom_ , _I need to talk_." Menma menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Jika kau berusaha membuat _Mom_ bertemu dengan _Dad_ sekali lagi..."

"Menma, aku hanya ingin memperbaiki sesuatu yang salah disini, oke? _Mom_ dan _Dad_ mungkin sudah berakhir, dua puluh tahun yang lalu dan aku tak akan meminta mereka untuk kembali. Aku tahu _Mom_ terluka tapi itu dua puluh tahun yang lalu.

Aku lelah memiliki hubungan seperti ini dengan saudaraku sendiri, aku lelah harus membenci ibuku untuk alasan yang tak akan pernah bisa ku mengerti. Aku tidak ingin, jurang ini semakin besar bahkan bagi kedua anak-anak mu, dan putraku." Menma terdiam, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya,

 _"I need to talk to you, mom and Naruko. I beg you."_ Menma menghela nafansya, memutar bola matanya sebelum akhirnya menyerah, pria yang lebih muda dua tahun dari Naruto menyerah, menunjukkan jalan kepada kakaknya dan mempersilahkannya masuk kedalam istananya.

 _ **Sasuke's Mansion, Manhatthan, NYC, USA**_

Sasuke tersenyum geli begitu ia masuk kearea dapur dan ruang makan mansionnya. Sakura benar-benar tidak main-main ketika ia bilang ia akan menjajal dapur baru mansionnya. Sasuke berjalan mendekat, wanita itu membelakanginya dan masih sibuk dengan Sushi yang ia buat, Sasuke tersenyum samar ketika melihat dua piring Sashimi sudah terhidang diatas bar sarapan. Pria itu tak berbicara hingga akhirnya ia duduk diatas barstools, dan mengamati punggung wanita itu yang masih sibuk mengolah bahan makanan tanpa bersuara.

Sakura beputar dan nyaris menjatuhkan deretan Sushi yang telah ia tata diatas piring dengan rapih ketika mendapati Sasuke duduk dihadapannya.

"Kau, kau benar-benar hobi membuatku jantungan." Sasuke terkekeh geli,

"Benarkah?" Sakura tersenyum samar, Membawa piring Sushi dengan satu tangan dan bekacak pinggang dengan tangan yang lain, berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan meletakkan satu piring Sushi nya dihadapan Sasuke.

" _So_ , Nona Haruno, kau menolak ajakan ku untuk makan diluar dan memilih makan di mansionku yang baru selesai kau dekorasi. Kau mengusir anak buahmu?" Tanya Sasuke,

" _We need some privacy, aren't we?"_ Sasuke terkekeh pelan, mengeluarkan isi paperbag yang di bawanya, _Pinot Noir_ keluaran brand ternama yang berusia tujuh tahun,

"Kau masih suka _White Wine_ kan?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura meraih gelas alkohol berharga fantastis itu dan mengangguk,

"Kau masih ingat." Sasuke mengangguk,

"So, Katakan padaku dimana kau merencakan kencan kita?" Sakura menatap iris sekelam malam itu dan menjawab,

"Aku butuh bantuan mu untuk membawa ini semua ke halaman belakang." Sasuke menaikkan alisnya bingung,

"Mereka sudah selesai mendesign halaman belakang dan kolam renang persis seperti kemauan mu." Sasuke tersenyum dan meraih piring berisi Sashimi dan Sushi dengan kedua tangannya,

" _Lead the way, miss Haruno._ " Ujarnya, Sakura mebawa botol anggur dan dua gelas berkaki panjang dengan satu tangan dan satu piring _Nachos_ dengan tangan yang lain, lalu berjalan keluar dari pintu belakang.

Sasuke terpana untuk sesaat menatap halaman belakangnya. Sakura mendesignya dengan luar biasa. Wanita itu membawanya menyebrangi jembatan kecil yang membawanya ke patio di tengah-tenagh kolam renang. Sasuke duduk diatas _ottoman_ bersama Sakura. Wanita itu meletakkan botol _wine_ kedalam baki es batu, sebelum meletakkan kudapan yang ia bawa, diatas meja kecil yang ada di tenah tengah mereka.

"Wow Sakura, kau benar-benar tak pernah berhenti untuk membuatku terkejut." Sakura tersenyum, mengambil garpunya dan menyantap Sushi buatannya, Sasuke mengikutinya dengan menyantap Sashiminya,

"Jadi, bagaimana anak-anak?" Tanya Sakura,

"Mereka baik dan masih merindukanmu. Itachi dan Hana sedang dalam proses Embrio Adoption karena saranmu." Ujar Sasuke,

"benarkah? Aku yakin Itachi pasti sudah menyimpan keinginan itu sejak lama." Sasuke mengangguk,

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Sasuke,

"Kau sudah lihat kalau aku baik-baik saja." Ujar Sakura sebelum menyesap anggurnya,

"Maksudku, selama lima tahun terakhir ini." Sakura terdiam dan menatap pria itu,

"Aku hancur untuk dua tahun pertama dan berusaha bangkit selama tiga tahun belakangan." Ujarnya santai,

"Ingatkan padaku siapa yang melayangkan gugatan cerai dan meninggalkanku." Ucap Sasuke santai, Sakura tersenyum kecut dan menyesap anggurnya,

"Siapa yang menyangka kalau kau akan menikah dengan Hinata satu tahun berikutnya?" Sasuke menghela nafansya,

"Sakura, aku menikahinya bukan karena aku mencintainya." Ujar Sasuke,

"Kau memiliki dua orang putra dengannya." Ujar Sakura,

"Sakura aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya." Ujar Sasuke,

"Katakan padaku Sasuke Uchiha, apa fungsi dua orang melakukan seks." Ujar Sakura,

"Aku bersumpah aku tidak menyentuhnya, oke?" Sakura memutar bola matanya,

"Lalu bagaimana anak-anakmu itu bisa lahir? Mereka datang begitu saja? _Hell_ , mereka berdua benar-benar mirip denganmu." Ujar Sakura,

"Itulah fungsinya bayi tabung Sakura!" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Sasuke, jika kau benar-benar ingin memulai ini dari awal berbohong padaku bukanlah awal yang bagus." Sasuke menghela nafansya, meletakkan garpunya dan menatap lurus emerald mantan istri pertamanya itu,

"Dengar, bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu saat selama sebelas tahun dalam hidupku aku habiskan dengan mencintaimu? Bahkan setelah bercerai dari Hinata aku mengejarmu kembali dan melakukan semua ini agar kita bisa kembali.

Aku menikahi Hinata, ya aku melakukannya. Kami memiliki dua orang putra, aku mengakuinya. Tapi alasanku menikahi Hinata tidak sama dengan alasanku menikahimu tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Aku menikahimu karena aku mencintaimu. Aku menikahi Hinata karena aku harus, aku harus membantunya sebagai sahabat masa kecil. Seumur hidupnya Hinata hanya mencintai Kiba dan bukan aku. Ayahnya tak akan menyetujui hubungannya dengan Kiba karena pria itu hanya seorang pengacara dari keluarga biasa dan bukan keturunan konglomerat.

Hinata hidup dengan jutaan rasa bersalah setelah kematian Neji dan keluarganya. Ayahnya menginginkan keturunan yang bisa melanjutkan dua perusahaan kami. Itachi steril, sampai kapanpun ia dan Hana tak akan bisa memberikan keturunan Uchiha, aku adalah harapan ayahku saat itu, Hinata juga tak punya pilihan lain.

Aku tak pernah menyentuhnya. Daichi dan Daisuke lahir dengan proses bayi tabung, aku memberikan sperma ku untuk Hinata saat itu dan menikahinya agar Daichi dan Daisuke jauh dari pemberitaan apapun yang akan menyakiti mereka." Sakura menatap tak percaya pria dihadapannya,

"Tapi menikahi ibunya dan berpura-pura saling mencintai pada akhirnya akan jauh lebih menyakitkan bagi mereka." Sasuke mengangguk,

"Itu sebabnya aku berusaha menebusnya. Aku berusaha untuk ada disana untuk mereka, berusaha untuk melakukan apa yang tidak sempat aku lakukan untuk janin yang ada di kandunagnmu saat itu." Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya dari padangan Sasuke,

"Sakura, hei lihat aku." Sasuke menangkup wajah wanita itu dengan kedua tangannya,

"Aku tahu aku merenggut semua yang berharga bagimu, aku tahu aku bukan pria yang pantas kau maafkan tapi sungguh, dihari ketika dokter menjatuhkan vonis itu padamu dunia ku hancur. Rasa bersalah mengguyurku dan saat itu juga aku tahu, jika seharusnya aku memberikan yang terbaik bagimu.

Aku hanya ingin kesempatan kedua dan aku akan perbaiki semuanya. Kau kehilangan rahimmu itu semua karena keputusan yang ku ambi. Aku tahu, maafkan aku karena menjadikanmu tak sempurna. Tapi aku bersyukur karena aku melakukannya hari ini aku bisa berada disini bersamamu.

Aku sempat kehilanganmu dan melepaskanmu tapi aku bersyukur karena aku bisa bersamamu disini dan mendapatkan kesempatan kedua ku sekali lagi. Aku tak akan melepaskan tanganmu lagi dan aku akan perbaiki semuanya. Aku hanya butuh kau memberikan kesempatan itu lagi bagiku dan kita memulainya dari awal." Sakura membiarkan Sasuke mengusap air matanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengalir di wajahnya,

"keadaannya sudah berbeda Sasuke, bagaimana dengan Daichi dan Daisuke? Dengan Hinata?" Tanyanya,

"Dengar, Aku melepaskan Hinata atau lebih tepatnya Hinata yang melepaskanku karena aku ingin dia menghabiskan sisa waktunya bersama Kiba. Pria yang selalu ia harapkan untuk membangun dongeng masa kecilnya dan aku mengingkan mu kembali. Aku tahu kesalahanku pada masalalu bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau maafkan, tapi jika kau mau memberiku kesempatan, aku akan memperbaiki segalanya." Sakura mengghela nafansya, memejamkan matanya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, membiarkan Sasuke menariknya kedalam pelukannya, pelukan pria yang selama lima tahun ini ia rindukan.

 **TBC. Ini apa? ASTAGA ! maafkan karena sudah menunggu lama dan chapter ini panjang dan ujung-ujungnya gak jelas u,u maafkan juga kalo banyak typo dan miss typo bertebaran. Dan seperti biasa, saya berharap dapet review dan commet, kritik dan saran dari teman-teman semua, selamat membaca dan maafkan untuk ketelambatan saya u,u**

 **Love, Aphrodite girl 13**


End file.
